A Helping Hand
by Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows
Summary: Kendra Steelheart has been living on the streets for 10 yrs because of her past, but things seem to make a turn for the better... Can Capt. Jack Sparrow help her? Rated M for Language, Content, & Mild Violence. WE JackOC...eventually... but not yet!
1. Prologue: Death & Drunken Memories

_Author's Note: Hello everybody...well, this is my first story...please, be gentle?Please no flames, but gentle, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms...Trust me, I'll probably need constructive criticism...My muses, who at the moment are nameless, due to the fact that they haven't yet introduced themselves to me yet...they just kinda popped up out of no where last night at about oh say midnight, 1 am in the morning...fun... Also, to all my readers who have been wondering where my story went...made a boo-boo and my story went bye-bye... apparently I didn't read the guidelines as closely as I thought I did... So Anyhoo next up... _

_DISCLAIMER: I, Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows, Do not, have not, nor ever will, own POTC,  
Mickey: I'll need you to state the full name of the movie please.  
Me: Fine. Do I need to start over?  
Mickey: Yes.  
Me: Fine! I, Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows, Do not, Have not, nor ever will, own Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black pearl, Which includes but is not limited to...takes a deep breath the film itself, the actors, the extras, the location, the ships the Black Pearl, Interceptor, or the Dauntless and Annamaria's boat, Port Royal, Isla de muertos. Further more I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington and his men, or any other character I happen to have left out. :Turns to Mickey: Satisfied?  
Mickey: Yes.  
Me: Good, now on to the Claimer... _

_Claimer: I do claim the character of Kendra Steelheart, Kendra's mom and my muses claim her stepfather...Oh and any other random characters I throw in, are mine, and my muses. OK! Enough of my babbling, ON WITH THE STORY!_

**

* * *

****Prologue Death and Drunken memories...  
  
**_**10 yr old Kendra Steelheart lie wake in bed listening to her stepfather yelling at her mother in a drunken anger. Kendra wasn't listening to the words; they didn't matter. What mattered was that her stepfather has been beating her mother and her for the last 7 years, Ever since her mother married her stepfather when Kendra was 3. Her real dad, a Lieutenant in His Majesties Royal Navy, died in a sea battle. Kendra stayed in bed knowing not to interfere or get beat herself. Kendra began to sing softly, an old Caribbean folk song her mother would sing to her... ** _

**All day, all night, Marianne  
Down by the seaside siftin' sand  
Even little children love Marianne  
Down by the seaside siftin' sand**

**Marianne, Oh, Marianne  
Oh won't you marry me?  
We can have a bamboo hut  
And brandy in the tea  
Leave your fat old mama home  
She never will say yes  
If mama don't know now  
She can guess**

**All day, all night, Marianne  
Down by the seaside siftin' sand  
Even little children love Marianne  
Down by the seaside siftin' sand**

**When she walks along the shore  
People pause to greet  
White birds fly around her  
Little fish come to her feet in her heart is love  
But I'm the only mortal man  
Who's allowed to kiss?  
My Marianne**

**All day, all night, Marianne  
Down by the seaside siftin' sand  
Even little children love Marianne  
Down by the seaside siftin' sand**

**When we marry, we will have  
A time you never saw  
I will be so happy  
I will kiss my mother-in-law  
Children by the dozen  
In and out the bamboo hut  
One for every palm tree  
And coconut**

**All day, all night, Marianne  
Down by the seaside siftin' sand  
Even little children love Marianne  
Down by the seaside siftin' sand**

**Just as Kendra finished the song, she heard a gun shot from down stairs. She rushed to the banister at the top of the stairs to see her stepfather with a smoking gun in his hand, standing over her mother's dead body, lying on the cold floor, blood staining the bodice of her dress. Her stepfather looked up at Kendra with the same hate and anger in his eyes when he murdered her mother. Any normal person would have screamed upon seeing a scene such as this, but Kendra learned long ago screaming did her no good, she only got beat worse. So instead, Kendra ran to her bedroom and slipped on her most simple summer dress, which did not require a corset or to be tied up in the back. She could hear his footsteps charging up the grand staircase. Kendra was lucky it was a long staircase and that he was drunk, otherwise, she would be dead. Kendra quickly threw open her balcony doors and climbed down the lattice stuck to the side of the mansion. Once her feet hit the ground she ran and never looking back at the estate she once called home. She knew, now, that she was free from her stepfather's rage, but now, she was without a home, or family. She resigned herself to live on the streets and beg or steal what she needed to survive...**

_**

* * *

**_

_Well that's the beginning of my story... I hope you all like it... _

_Take What Ye Can... Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	2. Life after Death, Wedding Invites and a ...

_Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing but me and Kendra. My muses have informed me to tell you that they have "temporarily disowned Kendra's stepfather, he is his own person now, the stupid drunken git." _

_A/N: Woot, Woot! Go Me! 2 chapters in 1 day! Satellite has been turned off due to stupid high bill prices...Grrrrr. Oh well, and btw, this takes place 1 year after Capt. Jack got the Pearl. Well, on with the story!

* * *

_

**Life after Death, Wedding Invites and a Pardon  
  
_10 years later_ **

**Now at the age of 20, Kendra has learnt the fine art of begging, pick pocketing and stealing whatever necessary to survive. Even though Kendra is now poor, a bit (meaning a lot) grimy, her dress covered in dust, and her hair matted, she still has her mother's beauty all the same. She stands at about 5'7" and has shoulder length honey blonde hair, though it looks more like light brown due to the dirt and grime, She is very skinny, partly due to heredity, partly due to the lack of food. She has an hourglass figure even though she's tiny. Because of her looks, people take pity on her, which is fine with her; she can usually get a bit more out of them that way.**

**

* * *

**

**Jack's POV**

**Standing at the helm of his beloved ship, the Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow heard the young lad he took on as cabin boy cry out from the crow's nest.**

**"SAIL HO!"**

**Captain Sparrow gazed out at the horizon trying to find the mysterious ship. "WHERE ABOUT?" He shouted up to the cabin boy. "North, North West" was the reply. Captain Sparrow spun around on one foot, whipping out his spyglass, and scanned the northern horizon. His spyglass soon fell upon a ship, the size of a frigate. The ship was about 1/2 a league away, heading straight for the Pearl. Captain Sparrow noted that she was flying a friendly British flag. 'Some sort of merchant ship...' thought the Captain. **

**"I Want A Full Stop Now! Weigh Anchor!" His orders were met immediately. "Ready the cannons on the gun deck, but keep the gun ports closed... Lets see what they want first..." **

**So the Pearl waited until the mystery ship pulled along side the starboard side of the Pearl. Captain Sparrow turned the helm over to the quartermaster, Mr. Gibbs, before walking over to the starboard railing, mimicking the Captain of the mystery ship. **

**"Permission to come aboard?" The mystery captain shouted over.**

**"What be yer business, first?" Captain Sparrow requested.**

**"I have a message for you, from Port Royal"**

**"Permission Granted." And with that, the two ships were connected via a gangplank. Upon the mystery captain's crossing, he introduced himself. **

**"Captain Ainsly of the HMS Hermes" He then took out a bundle of letters from his jacket pocket. "I do believe these are for you, Captain Sparrow?" Captain Sparrow nodded taking the bundle from Captain Ainsly. "Shall I await your reply?"**

**"Yes. Would you care for something to drink while you wait?" Captain Sparrow offered.**

**"If it's no trouble, I am a bit thirsty."**

**"No trouble at all. Anna Maria, show the gentleman to the galley and get him something to drink." Captain Sparrow turned and went to his cabin to sit and read his letters. The first one was a formal something or other, so he opened it to find that it was an invitation. On the front it had embossed wedding bells and ribbon.**

**_"You are cordially invited to the wedding of  
Miss Elizabeth Margery Swann and Mr. William James Turner II,  
to be held in the Port Royal, on Wednesday, the 15 of June 1731 at 11:30am. The Reception to immediately follow at Fort Charles "  
_  
'Margery?' Captain Sparrow laughed out loud while opening up a letter from the whelp.**

**_"Dear Jack,  
We hope this reaches you in time so that you may come to our wedding, it would mean the world to both Elizabeth and I if you could make it. Especially since you are the best man." _Jack smiled at this.**_** "Now I know what you are thinking, what about Commodore Norrington and his desire to see your neck in a noose? Elizabeth has fully taken care of that. I shall let her explain in detail, how she has managed to make the necessary accommodations for your arrival. ** _

**Sincerely, Will Turner"**

**"Dear Jack,  
I'm sure that you have already read the invitation and Will's letter. I agree with Will, I sincerely hope you can make it to our wedding. Now, as for those necessary accommodations, I spoke to Commodore Norrington about allowing you to be at the wedding and reception and possibly a few days before and after the wedding. Of course, he said no. But fret not; I went to my father, who, as you know, is the Governor and therefore higher ranking than the Commodore. I asked Father if he could grant you, your crew, and your ship temporary clemency for a week. At first Father was reluctant, but my great powers of persuasion won him over. Starting Sunday, 13 June 1731 and ending, Saturday, 19 June 1731, you, your crew, and your ship are temporarily pardoned of any and all crimes committed before then. Enclosed, there is an official copy of the pardon. You would have loved to see Commodore Norrington's face when Father handed him the pardon, he was absolutely furious! Oh and tell Anna that she's one of my bride's maids. And yes, she will be wearing a dress. **

**Sincerely yours, Elizabeth Swann"**

**'Well, that's interesting… Officially, Temporarily, Pardoned.' Captain Sparrow thought to himself as he took out a piece of parchment, ink and quill. Captain Sparrow folded the letter and stuck it in an envelope. He then took out his sealing wax and stamp and sealed the envelope with is signature stamp, a sparrow in flight. Captain Sparrow left his cabin walking out onto the main deck; Captain Ainsly who was now on deck, listening to Mr. Gibbs finish retelling the sea turtle story. Captain Ainsly voiced the same question as Will Turner when he heard the story. **

**"What did he use for rope?" Captain Sparrow couldn't resist, just as Mr. Gibbs was about to voice the answer, he spoke up. **

**"Human Hair… from my back, here you are Sir. To be delivered to Mr. Turner and Miss Swann of Port Royal." Jack handed the letter to Captain Ainsly and with that, the _Hermes_ was off back to Port Royal. Captain Sparrow, feeling generous, gathered the crew on the main deck for an announcement.**

**"It appears that Mr. Turner and Miss Swann has set a date for their wedding. This coming Wednesday. You all know how much I love weddings! So for the rest of today, you all have the day off. Drinks All Around. Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, break out the best rum we have aboard! We're celebrating Will and Elizabeth's engagement!"**

**

* * *

**

**After everyone was fully intoxicated on Captain Sparrow's best rum and grog, he approached Anna Maria. "Anna, luv. I got somethin' t'tell ye."**

**"Well, out wit' it, Sparrow."**

**"_Captain_ Sparrow. An' Liz'Beth wanted me to inform ye, that ye are t'be one o' 'er bride's maids. _And_ yer t'wear a dress, an' I'm assumin' she'll be choosin' which dress ye'll be wearin'."**

**"WHA'! ME! IN A DRESS?" Anna Maria slurred angrily. "THA' NO GOOD FILTHY WENCH!"**

**"Come, Come, none o' tha' 'tis fer Liz'Beth, 'sides, ye'll look good in dress. No doubt the Whelp will dress me in all sorts of finery. I am 'is best man, ye know. An' at least she didn't make ye 'er maid o' 'onor! They gots t'dress e'en fancier then th' otha bride maids" **

**Anna Maria was honored that she got to be a bride's maid, but she was still fuming that she had to wear a dress! She was a pirate; pirates don't wear dresses.**

**

* * *

**

_As always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	3. The Arrival, Norry v Sparrow, and All So...

_Disclaimer: See Previous Chapters!

* * *

_

**The Arrival, Norrington v. Sparrow (round I) and All Sorts of Finery**

**Elizabeth's POV  
  
Saturday, 12 June, 11:00am **

**Elizabeth, Will and Governor Swann were sitting down to lunch when there was a knock at the door. The newly hired butler answered the door, and then came into the dinning room. "Miss Swann, Mr. Turner, A Letter for you." The butler handed Elizabeth the letter. She opened the letter and read it.**

**"Oh my! Father. Will, listen to this." Elizabeth read the letter out loud.**

_**"Dear Miss Elizabeth (and the Whelp),  
Congratulations, Drinks all around. Me, Best Man, eh? I'm honored. Truly I am. I will let Miss Anna Maria know that she is a bride's maid and she is to be in a dress. Also, I thank you for getting your father to temporarily pardon us. And you're right; I wish I could have seen ol' Norry's face when you told him we were pardoned! Well, I'm about 5 days away from Port Royal, without the sweeps ran out. It's Tuesday right now, I'm going to give the Hermes one day's head start. Tomorrow I will head for Port Royal, so by the time we get there, it will be Sunday, early to mid-morning. **_

_**See you then Love, Captain Jack Sparrow"**_

**"Will... Why does he insist upon calling you whelp?" Elizabeth inquired**

**"Well, it's far better than some things he calls me."**

**"Like what?" Will remained silent. "Will! What else does he call you?"**

**"Something your ears should not hear."**

**"William Turner, if you don't tell me...I... I...I'll call the wedding off!" Elizabeth pretended to threaten.**

**"Oh fine. He calls me a..." Will mumbled the last bit.**

**"What was that?"**

**"A eunuch. Happy?" Elizabeth was shocked.**

**"It's not true... Is it?"**

**"No! God, No!"**

**"Good. That would've ruined our wedding night."**

**"That's enough of that talk!" Governor Swann butted in.**

**"Indeed." Will agreed.

* * *

**

**Sunday, 13 June, 8am**

**Elizabeth woke up, and her maids came in and helped her get dressed for morning mass. Once Elizabeth was dressed in a beautiful pale blue dress. Elizabeth looked out her bedroom window to see the Black Pearl entering the harbor. **

**"Hurry with my hair Paula, the Black Pearl is here! I want to greet Jack when he docks!" Elizabeth exclaimed. **

**Paula, her maid, put Elizabeth's hair in a swept up, up do with curly tendrils framing her face. As soon as Paula was done, Elizabeth rushed down the stairs and into the dinning room where her father and Will were waiting for her. **

**"Good Morning Father. Will, Jack's here! I saw his ship coming into the harbor while Paula was fixing my hair! I'm going to the docks to greet him, do you wish to come Will?"**

**"Elizabeth, please, eat breakfast first. I'm sure Captain Sparrow knows his way around Port Royal." Governor Swann interrupted.**

**"Father, It would be rude of me not to greet him. Besides, I have to take him somewhere to get some more… appropriate attire if he is to join us at mass this morning." **

**Before Governor Swann could object Elizabeth was out the door. She got in her carriage and told the driver where to go. By the time Elizabeth made it to the docks, the crew of the Black Pearl was lowering the gangplank. Once it was lowered, Elizabeth made her way over to the Pearl just as Commodore Norrington was arriving at the docks. Captain Sparrow had gathered his crew for final orders before he relieved them of duty for the week.**

**"All right, listen up you scabrous dogs! Governor Swann was kind enough to grant us temporary clemency; I expect each and every one of you to be on your best behavior. Better than your best. Mr. Gibbs will be giving you £50 each. That should get you through 'til Saturday. If it doesn't, too bad. The Wedding is on Wednesday at 11:30 am, be there by 11:15 to 11:20. We set sail, Thursday 10am. Be back to the ship at 9 am. Understood?" **

**The entire crew responded "Aye, Captain, Aye" **

**Captain Sparrow looked over his crew, knowing they were aching to go ashore. "Dismissed." **

**The Crew all filed off the Pearl in an orderly, but excited fashion. Captain Sparrow and his first mate, Anna Maria was the last to disembark. Elizabeth ran up to Jack, giving him a hug. He was hesitant in hugging her back but he did. **

**"I've missed you so much Jack! So has Will, though he'd never admit it to you. Something about you calling him a Eunuch?" **

**Jack laughed. "Hmm… Ah, yes. Glad to hear ye missed me luv, but I already told you, it would never have worked between us darling." Jack stood back to take in Elizabeth's appearance. "Yer lookin' mighty beautiful today. That dress is absolutely stunning on you Miss Swann."**

**"Please, Jack, call me Elizabeth and thank you." Elizabeth was about to continue but Commodore Norrington interrupted.**

**"Mr. Sparrow" Commodore Norrington started.**

**"Captain."**

**"What?"**

**"How bloody hard is it to remember that I'm a Captain? Show a little courtesy, eh? I call you by your title, t'is only fair you call me by mine." Jack stated, then remembering what the commodore had to say about this subject a year ago, he added, "There's my ship, if you don't see it, then you, Sir, are blind."**

**"Indeed. I apologize, Captain Sparrow. I would like to formally welcome you and your crew to Port Royal; I hope your stay is enjoyable. But understand this, the moment you or one of your men…" noticing Anna Maria standing behind Jack, the Commodore added, "or woman, engages in _any_ form of illegal activity, the offending person will be hung and the pardon will be immediately null and void. Do you understand?"**

**"Perfectly." Jack said with a smile. Commodore Norrington turned and walked away. "Well, now that he's gone. Why are you dressed in yer finery? What's the occasion?"**

**Elizabeth opened her mouth, and then closed it. Gathering her wits about her, she spoke. "Church, It's in an hour and half. I would appreciate it if you and Anna Maria came with me."**

**"Church? What would accepting the offer entail?"**

**"Well...Jack, you would have to borrow one of Will's finer shirts and breeches most likely." Elizabeth looked down at Jack's feet, and then added, "And we'd need to get you a different pair of shoes."**

**"An' what of me?" Anna Maria spoke up.**

**"Well… uh… You… would need to borrow a dress of mine… and shoes. Possibly gloves."**

**"No. Ye've already roped me into a dress at yer wedding, no doubt requiring me to wear a corset, like bloody hell yer gonna get me in a dress before then."**

**"Anna… Please?" Elizabeth put on her best sad puppy face and pouted. "Please? For me?" ****Anna Maria couldn't take that look Elizabeth held on her face. **

**"FINE! I'll wear a stupid dress an' go church with ye!" Anna Maria resigned. "Stupid wench an' her stupid bloody pouting." She added under her breath. **

**Elizabeth took Jack and Anna Maria to the local cobbler's store for a pair of appropriate shoes, and then they went to the Swann estate. **

**"Father! Will, I'm home! And I have Jack and Anna with me!" Will come down dressed in his Sunday best and saw Jack and Anna Maria with Elizabeth. **

**"Jack, Anna! How are the both of you? Are you coming to church with us?"**

**"Aye, we're comin, so I'll need to borrow some Sunday best from ye, whelp. And as for how we are, I'm great, although I can't say the same for Anna. She in a bad mood of sorts about having to wear a dress."**

**"Don't remind me, Jack. It's bad enough. No need fer ye t'rub it in."**

**"Told you she was in a bad mood."**

**"Well, Jack, I took the liberty to get you something to wear for the wedding. I have it in my room. You can wear it to church today."**

**"Oh, what fun..." Jack said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Elizabeth nearly had to drag Anna Maria up the stairs to her bedroom, Anna mimicking Jack's sentiments only with more vulgar language. Jack put on his 'finery' as he put it. Anna was literally forced into a dress and corset by Elizabeth and her maids. **

**Jack took out the beads and the like out of his hair, took off his hat and bandana and with a piece of cloth, tied back his hair (think like Will in the beginning of POTC, only longer hair w/ dreadlocks). The maids brushed out Anna Maria's hair, all the while having Anna throw profanities and other threatening remarks to the maids and Elizabeth. Finally the maids got Anna's hair put up nice and pretty. **

**By the time Elizabeth pulled Anna Maria out of the bedroom, Will and Jack were already at the bottom of the stairs with Governor Swann. Anna Maria was wearing a copper dress, which accented her beautiful skin tone. Jack was stunned; he had never seen Anna Maria like this before. She was breathtaking. Will and Jack both had their mouths slightly agape. **

**"Both o' ye shut yer traps, yer' catchin' flies. Bloody Fools!" Anna Maria stormed past them the best she could in heels, dress and corset. Then as if somebody hit the play button, everyone got in the carriage to go to church...

* * *

**

_This was a fun chapter to write, Anna Maria is probably gonna wanna kill me for forcing her in a dress and corset, but trust me...it'll be well worth it in the next chapter! _

_As a side note about the money, £50, if I did my research right should be a little bit more than $90 in American dollars. The way the old British money system broke down was that there were 20 shillings in £1, 12 pennies in 1 shilling, 240 pennies in £1...it's more complicated than that but that's all ya need to know for now as far as my story is concerned. So that's it for this mini economic lesson for today... _

_Always... Take What Ye Can... Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	4. Church w Capt Jack, Bloody Corsets & Thr...

_Disclaimer: see previous chapters. _

_Claimer: I own Kendra and other random characters._

_A/N: ok I did some research, correct me if I'm wrong but in the church of England, the priest/reverend/sermon giving person is called a Vicar, if I'm wrong put it in a review and let me know what it is (during the 1700's) and I'll change it but if nobody says otherwise it stays as Vicar. I'm not Catholic, nor belong to the Church of England, so I don't know the hierarchy. Ok well, on with the story!_

**

* * *

**

**Church with Capt. Jack, Norrington v Sparrow (round II), and Stupid Bloody Corsets **

**Jack, Will, Governor Swann, Elizabeth and Anna Maria all got into the carriage; they were off to the church. Jack was still speechless about Anna Maria's appearance, though he noticed she was breathing a bit ragged. 'Perhaps Elizabeth forced Anna into a corset.' Jack thought to himself. Once they arrived to the church, the Vicar approached the group. **

"Governor Swann, it is good to see you again. I do hope you enjoy the sermon today. Miss Swann, Mr. Turner, I look forward to performing your nuptials. I congratulate you both on your engagement." The Vicar greeted, then added, "I see you brought a few guests with you."

"Yes, Vicar, these are our friends I was telling you about who were coming for William and my wedding. May introduce to you Jack, and Anna Maria." Elizabeth supplied, purposely leaving out their last names. Jack then spoke up.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, luv." Jack corrected Elizabeth. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Vicar" Jack noticed the Vicar reaching out to shake his hand, so hesitantly Jack stuck his hand out as well and shook the Vicar's. "Jack will be my best man, Vicar." Will put in.

**"Is that so? Well, I will need to speak with you after the sermon, Mr. Sparrow." **

"That's Captain Sparrow." As soon as the words left his mouth he grimaced realizing that his tone was slightly annoyed and rude, and he was speaking to a Vicar. He quickly added, "I'm sorry for my tone just now, I'm always correcting people about that… I'm not used to speaking with a Vicar, as it were."

"Not used to speaking to a Vicar? Do you not go to church?"

"Ah, Well… Not exactly… There's not really a church to go to where I dock my ship… There's not much of anything really… well at one of the places I dock… The other, there's people and the like, but no church. I think there used to be but it either got converted into something else or burnt down." Jack answered hesitantly.

"Where do you dock, that there isn't a church? I've never heard of such a place."

"Uh… well…" Jack hesitated, not knowing if he should say but when the Vicar urged him on, he continued, "The first of the two places, where there's not much of anything… The Isla de Muertos… and the second… Tortuga."

"Well, I've never heard of the Isla de Muertos, but Tortuga I have. Am I to assume that since you dock in a pirate town that you are a pirate?"

"Aye. That I am. I've been officially, temporarily, pardoned...granted clemency, if you will. Me Ship, me Crew, and meself."

"Well, I have a sermon to conduct. If all of you will excuse me…" Then the Vicar turned and went up to the pulpit signaling the start of mass. Jack, Anna, Will, Elizabeth, and her father all sat down near the front. Commodore Norrington sat down next to Governor Swann. Jack noticed this so he was truly trying to pay attention, but Anna Maria, seated next to him, was still breathing awkward, and not only that he couldn't take his eyes off her body. She really did look stunning, almost outshining Elizabeth. From what Jack caught of the sermon, it was something about love, kindness, understanding and respecting your fellow citizens. Jack was paying more attention to his first mate. She noticed. Anna Maria elbowed him in the gut as hard as she could without drawing attention to them. "Stop staring, Jack." She whispered in his ear warningly.

**"Sorry." Jack whispered back. Half way through the service, the Vicar asked everyone to stand and sing a hymn with the choir. About a third of the way through the song, Anna Maria lost consciousness.**

**Luckily for Anna, Jack was still watching her and her breathing and anticipated her faint and was able to catch her limp body. Everyone stopped to see what the commotion was, Jack and Anna were in the middle of the pew and he needed to lie her down. "Move!" He ordered. Everyone who was in his way moved. Jack carried her into the isle and laid her down and quickly removed her dress and saw the offending garment. Jack took out his dagger from its hidden place at his waist and cut the corset strings then ripped it off. 'Deja vu' he thought to himself. Anna came to life immediately, gasping for the precious air she had been lacking. Once she regained a normal, steady breathing, she spoke. "Corsets are bloody death traps! Whatever man invented it should be forced t'wear one the rest of his stupid bloody life!" She then turned and saw Elizabeth. "You! This is your fault! I'm gonna kill you!" Anna Maria jumped up, just in her slip, grabbing Jack's dagger, begins to go after Elizabeth. **

Before Anna Maria can harm Elizabeth, Jack grabbed her around the waist with one arm and grabbed her wrist with his free hand. Anna struggled against Jack, while Elizabeth squealed and hid behind her fiancée and her father. Jack managed to take the dagger away from Anna and he threw it out of the way, the dagger landing harmlessly on the floor. "Anna Maria! Enough! Unless ye want t'spend the remainder of our time in the brig on the Pearl, I suggest ye stop this behavior. Right Now!" Anna stopped struggling against Jack, and then looked at Elizabeth, who was still cowering behind her father and Will.

**"Miss Swann, If You _EVEN THINK_ About Putting Me in a Corset During Your Wedding, I'll Murder Ye Before Ye Say 'I Do.' Savvy?" Anna threatened glairing at her. Elizabeth squeaked out a 'yes' while nodding her head vigorously. Commodore Norrington was shocked at what he just witnessed, at a loss of words He just looked at the scene before him. Jack still restraining a very angry Anna Maria, who has long since stopped struggling, her in her slip, her dress and corset on the floor of the church and Anna Maria's threats still hanging in the air. He soon found his voice. "This is a total disgrace. In the church for heaven's sake! Captain Sparrow, you can release Miss Anna Maria." Commodore Norrington waited for Jack to comply but he didn't. "Captain Sparrow did you hear what I just said? Or have you turned deaf?" **

"I heard ye. But what you don't understand is that the moment I let her go, she'll make for that dagger and attack Miss Swann, again." Jack replied while Anna Maria glared at Elizabeth. Just then Anna Maria began to struggle again. Jack responded immediately by grabbing her left wrist with his right hand and her right wrist with his left hand holding her arms crossed, down at her sides. Jack lifted her up with his upper body strength and took her out of the church kicking and screaming.

**Jack took her to the Black Pearl and threw her in the brig, locking the cell door. "I'll come check on ye tomorrow after lunch to see if ye've cooled off by then. If ye have I'll let ye out; If not, I'll be left to make yer apologies to Miss Swann and Mr. Turner for missing their wedding, an' ye'll stay in there 'til we reach Tortuga, where you will be left for an undetermined time. Savvy?" **

**"Yeah, I Savvy."**

**"I'll send Mr. Gibbs in the morning to bring you bread and water for your breakfast."**

**"What? No Rum?"**

**"You don't deserve any precious rum." And with that Jack went back to the Swann Estate to calm a, most likely, freighted Miss Swann...**

**

* * *

**

_Ok… Well… That's the end of that chapter… That was fun to write… hehe…  
__  
As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
__Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	5. PickPocketing, Dinner and a bedroom

_Disclaimer: Disney owns it all. Heck, they probably even own Kendra. For all I know, The Mouse and Co. are my muses... My muses still remain nameless..._

_A/N: This is the chapter in which Kendra and Jack meets, finally! (Fan girls scream) Yes, yes, I know it's exciting! On with the story!

* * *

_

**Sunday Afternoon  
  
After Jack locked Anna Maria up in the brig, he made her apologies for her to Elizabeth. Jack remembered that the Vicar wanted to speak with him after the sermon sometime in the afternoon. A cleric showed him to the Vicar's office, which is where Jack was now waiting for the Vicar to make an appearance. After a few moments of waiting, the Vicar came in. "I see you remembered I wished to speak with you." The Vicar stated. **

"Yes. Before we get to talking about Mr. Turner and Miss Swann's wedding, I wish to apologize on behalf of me first mate, Anna Maria, for causing such a disruption at this morning's service. Although she had every right to be...upset about the whole passing out...situation...She should not have threatened Miss Swann. I would like you to know that she is currently being punished for her insubordinate behavior." Jack stated all proper and the like.

"What do you mean by punished?" The Vicar inquired.

"Locked in the brig on me ship. I'm keeping her there until after lunch tomorrow. The only food she will receive will be Bread and water. The meal of a prisoner." Jack told the Vicar, and then added, "She's none to pleased about that. She hates water as a drink, prefers rum or grog." Jack gave the Vicar his signature lopsided smile.

"Well, on to business?" Jack nodded, "Good, have you ever been a best man before?" The Vicar inquired.

"To be honest, no. I've only ever performed weddings as Ship's Captain."

"All right, the duties of Best Man are as follows, before the wedding, you are to help Mr. Turner get ready, and keep him away from Miss Swann's room. Mr. Turner is to remain in his room until it is time to start the wedding. You are also the runner in between Mr. Turner, Miss Swann's Maid of Honor, and me. Only Miss Swann's bride's maids are allowed in her dressing room. You may, however go to her door, to fetch the maid of honor to speak with her to see when Miss Swann is ready to begin. Mr. Turner, I'm sure, will also want updates on how his bride is fairing. Once Miss Swann's Maid of Honor tells you that Miss Swann is ready. Come and let me know; I will begin the ceremony with a few words. One of my clerics will fetch Mr. Turner as I near the end of my opening words. At that point, Mr. Turner will take his place at the alter. You, the other groom's men, and Miss Swann's maid of honor and bride's maids will line up at the chapel doors. You and Miss Swann's Maid of Honor will walk down the isle together; you will have already offered your arm for the Maid of Honor before the doors open. After the vows are exchanged, you will need to give the ring Mr. Turner picked out to him to put on Miss. Swann's finger. Once I announce them man and wife, they will walk down the isle, followed by the groom's men and the bride's maids. You will exit the chapel in the same manner you entered. Everyone will then conjugate to the fort for the reception." The Vicar finished; "Do you have any questions?"

Jack thought for a moment then asked, "Will there be rum at the reception or shall I need to bring my own?"

The Vicar was not expecting such a question to be asked, so for a moment he was silent, but then spoke, "No. There will not be rum at the reception, only wine and Champaign."

"No rum? Most likely that rum-burning wen… Girl's choice. Ah well, I'll bring me own." Jack caught his phraseology, then added, "Is that all, Vicar?"

"Yes."

"Good. Off I go then." And with that Jack picked up his hat, and left.

* * *

Sunday Night

**Jack had gone to a Tavern that evening after dinner. Elizabeth hadn't allowed him to drink rum at the dinner table so he was making up for it. It was nearing half past three in the morning, and needless to say, Jack was extremely drunk… **

Kendra's POV  
  
'I'm so hungry, there's gotta be somebody I can pickpocket from this late at night…' Kendra thought to herself. She was debating with herself whether or not it was worth stealing from a drunk. Kendra hated drunks for obvious reasons and purposely stayed away from taverns.

'On the other hand drunks are the easiest to pick pocket…' Kendra thought to herself.

She had seen many other homeless girls pickpocket drunk men very easily. Just as she started to make up her mind not to go near the taverns her stomach rumbled from lack of food. She hadn't eaten a thing in two days. Kendra sighed out of frustration, and thought to her stomach, 'If I get myself killed it will be all your fault.'

Then she decided it would be best to go to a tavern in the richest part of town. Maybe then the men would have some manners and not be so ruthless if she was caught.

Jack's POV

Jack decided it was time to leave and head back to the Swann Estate. Jack was still dressed in his finery, so he looked relatively rich, albeit eccentric. As he left the tavern he noticed a young women staring at the tavern and him. He began his walk to the Swann Estate. The young girl was headed towards him, walking, what appeared to be, aimlessly. Jack knew what was coming next, he knew every pick pocketing trick in the book, hell, and he even added things to the book! The girl 'accidentally' ran into him while snaking a hand out to take his purse. Jack caught her wrist.

"That's not very nice, luv" Jack slurred.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going… I assure you…"

Jack cut her off. "That's not what I's talkin' 'bout. I may be drunk, but I'm not stupid. Ye were tryin' to pickpocket me. I know every trick in th' book luv, I've e'en added t'th' book over th' years." Jack noticed the confused look on the girl's face, "Don't let these fine clothes trick ye; I'm no gentleman, I'm a pirate. The one an' only Cap'n Jack Sparrow, at yer service luv." Jack still held tight to her wrist.

"Let go of me." Kendra demanded fearfully.

"No, I don't think I will."  
**  
Kendra's POV **

Kendra was starting to get worried. She had been caught by the drunk. She knew this was a bad idea. She never should have tried to steal from a drunk. Kendra could hear the man talking to her but she was too frightened to actually make sense of what he was saying through his drunken slur. The man began to speak again, this time she was paying attention, trying to figure out how to get away from this man.

"Now, if I am not mistaken, you live on the streets, do you not?" He waited for a reply. Kendra numbly nodded her head. "I also assume that you are hungry. Aye?" Kendra, again, nodded her head. "Well then, in that case, follow me." Kendra somewhat followed the man, not really having a choice as he still had a hold of her wrist. But Kendra stopped and jerked on the man's arm when she saw he was headed for the tavern.

"No." She said more to herself than anyone else…

Jack's POV

"No? Why not?"

"I'm… I'm not going… going in there. I… I don't… drink." Kendra stuttered.

"I'm gonna get ye drunk; I'm buying ye a decent meal t'fill that empty belly o' yer's."

"I don't care. I'm not going in that hellhole."

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Come on luv, I'm doin' somethin' nice, that's a rarity. Don't make me regret it." Kendra knew that she shouldn't pass up a free meal.

Kendra sighed, "Fine! But know that I'm only doing this because I've not had anything to eat in two days, and I fear any longer I'll die of hunger." Jack turned and continued into the tavern with Kendra following behind. Kendra was terrified; Jack could see it in her eyes, even in the dimly lit tavern.

Jack put a protective arm around Kendra. "Stick close to me luv, I won't let anythin' happen t'ye." At that moment a couple of drunks in a fight came crashing in front of them. Instinctively, Kendra gripped Jack's arm in fear.

"I tol' ye I wouldn't let anythin' come t'ye an' I mean it." Jack guided the girl to a table in the back away from the drunken fights. A barmaid came over and sat on Jack's lap.

"Back so soon Jack?" She smiled at him flirtatiously.

"Aye, I found this girl outside. Be a doll and get her a big dinner. She's mighty hungry."

"Of course, anythin' for you?"

"Rum, an' keep it comin." The barmaid got off his lap to go fill his order. Kendra looked even more scared when he ordered the rum.

"What's yer problem with alcohol, luv?" Kendra remained silent. "Come on, ye can tell me."

"My stepfather was a drunk." That's all she wanted to tell him, but he persisted.

"So? I still don't see the problem." Again, she remained silent. Jack put an arm around her. "It's ok. Ye can tell ol' Jack. I'm all ears, luv."

"He beat me… and my mother. When he was sober, he was livable; but then again, he was hardly ever sober."

"Ah, I see… you think all drunks beat up women, eh?" Jack concluded.

"I've never met a drunk who could disprove my theory."

"Well, now ye have. I refuse t'beat a woman, slap her, or rape her, that sort of thing. Along with betrayers an' mutineers, the deepest circle of Hell is reserved for those who beat, rape, and mistreat women."

"Really?" Kendra asked skeptically, removing Jack's arm from her. Soon the barmaid returned with Jack's rum and Kendra's food. Kendra started eating like she hadn't eaten years, which wouldn't be far from the truth. For once in Jack's life, he didn't touch his rum. For some reason, he didn't want this girl to fear him. The barmaid came by to refill Jack's tankard and noticed he hadn't touched it.

"Jack! I'm shocked. You haven't touched your rum!"

Jack looked up at her then down at his tankard, "So I 'aven't. I think if I drink any more tonight, I'll die of rum poisoning." Jack laughed.

"Whatever you say Jack." The barmaid walked away, leaving the rum in front of Jack. Jack was very tempted to drink it, but he refrained. Once Kendra was finished with her dinner, Jack spoke up.

"Well, a room comes with the meal; ye're welcome to it for the night." Jack showed Kendra to the room and gave her the key.

Kendra spoke up, "Thank you Captain Sparrow, for the meal and the room. I wish I could repay you somehow."

"Think nothin' of it. Well, it's late an' I must be goin." With that Jack went back to the Swann Estate. Kendra locked the door. Kendra fell asleep on a bed for the first time in 10 years…

* * *

_Well, Jack and Kendra finally met. I hope you enjoyed it. Not exactly your typical "main character meets Jack Sparrow" scenario but it works. _

_As always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	6. Apologies, Shocking Information and CAPT...

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Although I do own the DVD, I've seen the movie 102 times now…_

_Claimer: I own Kendra._

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've been busy, and sunburned, with one of my friends. She came back into town from 'Hicksville' (5-hr drive!) but I did write out 3 chapters on notebook paper! Oh and a few of my muses introduced themselves to me! SHHHHH! (Whispers) I have Captain Sparrow with me right now. normal voice He's one of my muses! I also have Anna Maria; She's one of my muses too. They like to fight a lot… Usually ends with Anna Maria smacking Jack… Poor Jack… Come here and let me kiss it all better ;-) Then I have Lawyer 1 and Lawyer 2, they're trying to figure out a way for me to steal, I mean, BORROW (without permission) POTC and The Black Pearl… I love that ship!_

_Well, ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

**Shocking Information and… CAPTAIN JACK TO THE RESCUE!  
**  
**Kendra's POV  
  
Kendra woke up Monday morning thinking to herself as she laid in bed, "Oy that was the best sleep I've ever gotten!" Then she realized where she was and wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. Kendra wanted out of the tavern, so she left, giving the key to the owner on her way out. Kendra, as usual, went off to try and beg or steal what she could off the people of Port Royal. Jack was watching her every move, which Kendra was oblivious to. He was quite intrigued by the young lass.**

**Jack's POV**

_**Later That Afternoon**_

**Jack, back in his normal attire, hair goodies included, went to the ship to let Anna Maria out of the brig. "So, Anna, have ye calmed down? Ready to come out and be good little girl, eh?"**

**"Aye Cap'n"**

**"Good. Yer t'apologize, like a proper lady should, t'Miss Swann, Gov'nor Swann, the Vicar, Me, AND Commodore Norrington for yer disrespect towards Miss Swann, yer insubordinate behavior, yer blatant disregard for my orders and yer ungrateful behavior t'wards havin' the opportunity t'be temporarily pardoned fer Miss Swann and Mr. Turner's wedding. Also, after ye've made all yer apologies, ye'll go with Miss Swann to be fitted fer yer bride's maid dress. Savvy?"**

**"Savvy."**

**"Good." After Jack opened the cell door, Anna Maria went to strike Jack across the face but Jack was expecting such an act to occur. Jack, ready for the attack, caught Anna Maria's wrist. "That's not very nice. If you've forgotten, I _am_ your Captain; you attempt to strike me again, I will not hesitate to flog ye in front o' the entire crew. Got it?"**

**"Yeah, I got it." Anna Maria, knowing full well what flogging involved, became very agreeable.**

**"Good, now, since I'm here, ye can start yer apologies with me." Anna Maria took a deep breath and sighed in annoyance.**

**"Cap'n Sparrow, I hope you will accept my apologies fer me disrespect t'wards Miss Swann, me insubordin't behavior, me ungrateful behavior t'wards havin' been pardoned an' me blatant disregard o' yer orders." Anna Maria said sarcastically.**

**"Tha's not how a lady would speak. Again." Anna Maria threw daggers at him with her eyes, but once again, apologized not wanting to be flogged. Anna Maria adopted a proper English accent in place of her pirate accent "Captain Sparrow, I sincerely hope you will accept my apologies for my disrespect towards Miss Swann, my insubordinate behavior, my ungrateful behavior towards having been pardoned and my blatant disregard of your orders, _Sir_."**

**"Apology accepted. Now, you will go to Commodore Norrington make yer apologies, then t'the Vicar, and continue on t'the Swann Manor, apologize t'Gov'nor Swann, then, lastly, t'Miss Swann and go with 'er to be fitted fer yer dress. Aye?"**

**"Aye, Aye Captain." With that Annamaria went up to the main deck with Jack trailing right behind her. Once on deck Jack noticed Commodore Norrington approaching his beloved ship. "How Can I Help You, Commodore?" Jack asked once the Commodore was standing at the foot of the gangplank. "I'd like to have a word with you, Captain Sparrow." Commodore Norrington added, "In private, perhaps in your cabin? Permission to come aboard?"**

**"Aye, permission granted. Although, before we go t'me cabin, Anna Maria, I believe you have something you wish to say to the Commodore." Commodore Norrington turned to Annamaria, waiting for her to speak. "Commodore Norrington, I sincerely hope you accept my apologies for my disrespect towards Miss Swann, my insubordinate behavior, my blatant disregard for my captain's orders and my ungrateful behavior towards having the opportunity to be temporarily pardoned for Miss Swann and Mr. Turner's wedding."**

**"Your apology is accepted Miss… I'm sorry, I don't know your last name…"**

**"Annamaria Malena Mendoza"**

**"Well, Miss Mendoza, Your apology is accepted." Commodore Norrington added, "I had no idea you were of Spanish heritage."**

**"Yes. My Father was Spanish; my mother was African. I took after my mother." Annamaria smiled. Jack looked at Annamaria pointedly. "I have things I need to do, if you'll excuse me." Annamaria left to make her apologies. Jack turned to Commodore Norrington; "Shall we have that talk now?"**

**"Yes. Indeed." Commodore Norrington followed Jack into his cabin and immediately gasped. Commodore Norrington was shocked at the massive size and magnificent beauty of the pirate captain's cabin. Jack turned to the Commodore, "What?"**

**"Your cabin… it's… massive… I've never seen a captain's cabin so… beautiful…" Commodore Norrington said, stumbling over his words for once in his life.**

**"Aye. This is one of the reasons I spent ten years chasing Barbossa, this and I wanted revenge, besides this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean" Jack boasted, then added proudly, "_And_ she's rightfully _mine_." Jack flashed that lopsided smile, while sitting down in his chair propping his feet up on the table, gesturing for the Commodore to take a seat as well. "Now, what is it that ye wanted t'talk t'me 'bout?" Commodore Norrington sat down, opened his mouth, and then closed it not knowing how to start. Commodore Norrington gathered his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak, choosing his words carefully. "I… received a report from Port Thomas. They were attacked by pirates…"**

**"It wasn't me!" Jack exclaimed.**

**"I know. I'm not accusing," the commodore assured, then continued, "But what was bizarre, was that the port was saved, by pirates. The report stated that a ship with black sails and a Jolly Roger flying high began to attack the other pirate ship, then proceeded to come ashore and kill every pirate from the other ship. Now, the only ship I know of, and correct me if I'm wrong, that has black sails is your ship." Jack laughed. "You found me out, Commodore. I did save that port from those pirates."**

**"Why?"**

**"Well, ye see, There I was, mindin' me own business, preparin' to attack said port, when I noticed another ship was already there taking what they could, with no intention o' givin' anythin' back. I steered me Pearl as close as I dared without the pirates attacking me. I could see that there was pirates not only plundering silver and gold they were also… how can I put this… They was plundering women and young girls of their innocence, if ye get me drift… I may be a murderer, a thief, a liar, a cheat, and above all else, a pirate, but a rapist I am not. It is my belief that the deepest circle of Hell is reserved for rapists, along with betrayers and mutineers. I decided right then and there that the quicker, and sooner, these rapists were sent to Hell, all the better for the world, aye? So, we sunk their ship, which was more like a large boat than a ship, an' then we came ashore an' killed every pirate on land. Once they was all dead, the Gov'nor came up t'me and noticed that we, too, were pirates. He asked just what ye did, Why? An' I told him just as I told ye. As a thanks, the Gov'nor told us to pick what we'd like from what the other pirates were plundering. My crew took what they could back to the ship. Some ladies approached me an' thanked me fer savin' them. I, personally, saved about ten women from being raped by killing the pirate attackin' them. It was bizarre, t'say the least, havin' these women approach me without fear. I may not be a rapist, but I am a pirate, I thrive on the fear created by the connotation pirates bring about."**

**"So, the rumors are true. You did save that port."**

**"Aye, but don't let it get out, don't want me enemies thinkin' I've gone soft, eh?"**

**"Quite so." Jack stood up, and the commodore did the same. "Would you mind giving me a tour of your ship, Captain?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I may be a Commodore, but my materialistic loves, like yours, are the sea and ships, based on the outside and your cabin, this ship is beautiful, I'd like to see it, if it's okay with you, of course." Jack thought about it.**

**"As much as I'd love to, I don't think I will. On normal occasions, ye're one of my enemies. Can't have the enemy knowin' the layout, design, an' workings of my ship."**

**"You're right." Jack and Commodore Norrington walked out of the cabin and got off the ship.**

**Anna Maria's POV**

**Annamaria apologized to everyone Jack told her to. Currently she was being fitted for her bride's maid dress. "I AM NOT WEARING A DAMN CORSET, YOU BLOODY WENCH!" She yelled at the seamstress.**

**"The Dress Won't Fit Properly Without One!"**

**"YE'LL MAKE IT FIT PROPERLY WITHOUT ONE OR I'LL GUT YE FROM HEAD T'FOOT!" Annamaria threatened, giving the older woman the "evil eye" glare. (A/N: You know like that look your mom gives you when you've really screwed up! shutters scary look… when done properly it can strike the fear of God in you!) The seamstress began to take Annamaria's measurements so that she could fit the dress without a corset.

* * *

**

**_Later that night_  
**

**Kendra's POV**

**Kendra wasn't able to get anything from anybody all day and so Kendra found an ally to sleep in for the night, that was half moonlit, half dark. She camped out in the darker area of the ally so hopefully drunks passing by wouldn't see her. Kendra couldn't sleep at all being all alone; she was too scared. Around two or three in the morning, 6 drunks came out of a near by tavern. Kendra was still awake, freighted at every noise she heard. A few of the drunks stumbled into the ally and saw Kendra lying down, curled up like a cat. One of the drunks called to their friends, while the other one nudged Kendra with his foot. "Get up girl" the drunk said to her, while the other drunks joined their friends. Kendra looked up at him with fear in her eyes. The drunk pulled her up to her feet. Kendra backed up against the wall behind her. All 6 drunks surrounded her with the look of drunken lust in their eyes, Kendra knew she should call out for help but she also knew that it would only aggravate the drunks, and nobody would hear her and if they did they wouldn't care…**

**Jack's POV  
  
Jack had been watching Kendra. He had been watching her ever since his meeting with Commodore Norrington was over. Jack noticed a group of drunks advancing on Kendra and she wasn't doing anything to defend herself. Jack swaggered over to her, pretending he was just as drunk as his soon to be opponents were. Jack pulled out his sword, walked up behind one of the drunks and tapped him on the shoulder with his sword. "That's not very nice mates. Advancin' on a lady such as 'er."**

**"She's no lady, and wha's it t'ya?" One of the drunks slurred.**

**"She's me sister." Jack lied. "And from th' looks of it, ye were attemptin' to take 'er 'onor, eh?" Jack backed up a bit and pointed his sword at the drunk he was speaking with. All six of them pulled their swords and began to advance on Jack. "Ah! A challenge!" **

**Jack began to fight the men, keeping in mind that he couldn't kill them, just injure or render unconscious because of the pardon. In less than 20 minutes, Jack had done just that; He rendered each one of them unconscious. The fight was easy for Jack because his opponents were drunk. Jack looked out to the main street and noticed a small group of marines near by. **

**"Marines! Over here!" Jack shouted. The marines came over and saw the scene before them, then looked at Jack. **

**"Unconscious... These men are drunk, they were advancing on this young lady." Jack informed gesturing towards Kendra. "I believe they had less than… Honorable intentions in mind. So I did what any gentleman would have done. I defended the young lady, and am now turning them over to the authorities. I think they just need to spend the night in the garrison to sleep off the alcohol." **

**After the marines took the 6 unconscious drunks off to the garrison, Jack walked over to Kendra, who, by now, was sitting against the wall, hugging her knees, shaking. Jack sat down next to her. Jack noticed that she was silently crying, so wrapped her up in his arms, rocking her back and forth, like you would a small child. **

**"Shhhhh. It's ok, they're gone. Everythin'll be ok. Shhhhh." Jack continued to say comforting thing to her until she stopped crying and looked up at him. **

**"Why did you do that for me?" She whispered as her voice cracked. "Because luv, it t'was th' right thing t'do. I'm not the type o' man who sits by an' lets a woman get raped, abused, that sort of thing."**

**"But aren't you a pirate? Don't pirates commit those sorts of black hearted crimes?"**

**"Aye, I'm a pirate, an' yes, some pirates do commit those sort of black hearted crimes, but I an' me crew do not. I may not be a religious man, but I do believe we must answer t'some form of God. Rapists and men what abuse women are worse than murderers, at least in my book they are." Jack told her about what he did at Port Thomas. Kendra was shocked a pirate would do such a thing, and voiced her thoughts. **

**"Well, I'm not your every day, run of the mill pirate. I may have a black heart but two very special people 'ave softened me black heart." Jack smiled at the thought of Elizabeth and Will. **

**"Who softened your heart?"**

**"Miss Swann and Mr. Turner."**

**"The Governor's daughter and her fiancée?" Kendra asked shocked that the pirate knew them.**

**"Aye, we had a bit o' an adventure last year, as it were." Kendra shivered, and Jack realized they were sitting outside and it was a bit cold out that night. "I got an idea. Why don't you come with me t'the Swann Estate? Get ya outta th' cold. What say ye t'that?"**

**"Oh… um… Okay." Jack helped Kendra up and put a protective arm around her shoulders. Instinctively, and for comfort, Kendra put her arm around the back of Jack's waist.**

**They walked like this to the Swann Estate. Jack took her upstairs, stopping at Elizabeth's door. Jack knocked on the door until Elizabeth answered. **

**"What?" A very tired, annoyed Elizabeth asked. Jack slightly jumped at her tone, and then stared at her wide-eyed. **

**"I need t'know where a spare room is for the lass." Jack gestured to Kendra. "And somethin' for her to wear to bed…"**

**"Oh… um… Why?" Elizabeth asked, highly confused.**

**"Long story, I'll tell ye on the morrow."**

**"Ok…" Elizabeth shut the door, and then soon reemerged with a nightdress and a robe, which she handed to Jack. "Four doors down on the right. Next to your room."**

**"Thanks Liz." Elizabeth shut the door and went back to bed while Jack took Kendra into the spare bedroom. Jack handed her the nightdress and robe. **

**"I'll be in the room right next to yours on the left." Jack turned to leave. **

**"No. Please, I don't want to be left alone." Kendra said without thinking. Jack turned around and cocked his head to the side. **

**"Are ye sure lass?" **

**Kendra nodded her head. "Not in the same bed, just… in the same room…"**

**"Aye. I'll go see if I can find a cot fer meself. You get into the nightdress while I'm gone, eh?" Jack left in search of a cot, blankets and a pillow. Jack found what he needed in a hall closet, and went back to Kendra's room. Kendra was staring out the window, sitting on the window bench. (A/N: is that what they're called?) After Jack set up his cot he took off his boots and his shirt, leaving his breeches on. Jack looked over at Kendra. **

**"What are ye thinkin' about?"**

**"My old life. Where I'd be now had I stayed…"**

**"Ye wanna talk about it? It might help t'tell a stranger. I've found that a stranger could have insight to a problem that ye or people close to ye or the problem wouldn't have. Eh?"**

**"Yeah. Okay…" Kendra sat down next to Jack and told him her story…

* * *

**

_Ok, Sort of a cliffhanger, not really though. Next chapter is mainly a flashback into Kendra's past. I'm so happy with this chapter! It took me SOOOOO LOOOONG to type it! It's 9 pages in Microsoft Word! This is my longest chapter so far! Sorry it took so long to update… I've been a busy little bee. lol._

_As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	7. Flashbacks: Beatings and running away

_Disclaimer: I own nothing today, Tomorrow, I own the world! _

_A/N: Okay, In this chapter you're gonna get a lot more of Kendra's back-story. This will ALMOST fully explain her. There'll be some new info, some old. On with the story! This is all told from Kendra's perspective. FYI: Kendra's 2 1/2 when her father dies and 3 when her mother remarries._

**

* * *

**

**Flashbacks: beatings and running away  
  
_Mother and I were at home waiting for Father to return from his patrol. There was a knock at the door. A servant answered it. Soon after a very distraught Lieutenant Norrington greeted us, He was also on that patrol with Father. He told Mother something in a hushed voice and Mother began crying. She came over and hugged me. I asked her what was wrong and she told me. Father had died in a sea battle against a Spanish war ship. Father fought with honor and died in honor. Father had a proper funeral at sea. Father was a sailor as well as a Navy man, his request was to have a proper sailor's funeral once he died, whether it is from old age or in battle. _**

**_Six months after Father's death, Mother was engaged and married to my stepfather. I was young and naïve, I thought I was just getting a new daddy, a new house, new servants. Mother thought he was a good man, but in the first six months of their marriage, his true nature was revealed. He was an evil man. He would beat the servants, yell at them, he was constantly drunk, always drinking. I was shocked he didn't die of alcohol poisoning. _**

**_After six months his anger turned on Mother, she was six months pregnant at the time. Stepfather asked mother to do something and she said no, to have one of the servants do it. Stepfather was drunk, as usual, so in his drunken anger, he slapped Mother. Beat her down then kicked her in the stomach, killing their child. Mother had a miscarriage. _**

**_Stepfather blamed her for the miscarriage, and he hated me, began to beat me for no reason except I was another man's child. He continued to beat mother and I for 7 years. In those 7 years Mother and I learnt not to scream or cry while he beat us. Screaming and crying only made him angrier, and beat us more… and longer. _**

**_When I was ten Stepfather came home drunk, and started yelling at Mother about nothing. I knew he was beating her even though she didn't scream. I stayed in my room, until I heard a gun shot. I ran to the landing at the top of the stairs, just outside my bedroom door. Stepfather was standing in the foyer with a smoking gun in his hand over my mother's dead body, reloading it. He was going to kill me next. I ran to my room, put on a summer dress, and climbed out my balcony window down the side of the house. The minute my feet hit the ground I ran and never looked back. I was out of sight before he made it to my room._**

**_(End Flashback)__

* * *

_**

**"I ran out into town and hid. I was too scared to tell anyone. I knew telling the authorities would do no good because stepfather was a very successful man. He ran a merchant company. The law would never have punished him for his crime; he wouldn't even get a slap on the wrist. It would just be covered up and I would be forced to live with him…" Kendra cried silently in to Jack's shoulder. Jack just held her rocking her back and forth until they both fell asleep, leaning on each other…

* * *

**

_Dun Dun Dun! Jack and Kendra fell asleep in the same bed! OOOOH! What's gonna happen? Tune in next time to find out! _

_It's really short but that's ok, I'm gonna make up for it with another long chapter!_

_As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	8. The Morning Before, Rude Awakenings, and...

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kendra  
__  
A/N: Ok, I know it's been a REALLY LOOOOOOONG time since I've updated but I've been SO busy with college and homework on the first day! PLUS, I almost got this completely written and then my computer froze up and the 1/2 that I didn't get saved got deleted. I was almost in tears. It was so much better than this... But I hope you like it all the same...

* * *

_

**The Morning Before, Rude Awakenings, and Bloody Sword Burners  
  
Tuesday Morning - 6:30am  
  
Will was woken up early and ushered off the Swann Estate by Governor Swann because it was the day before his wedding day and everyone knows it's bad luck for the groom and bride to see each other the day and night before, and the day of, the wedding until the ceremony begins. Before Will left the Swann Estate, Governor Swann wanted to have a few words with the lad. "Uh... Mr. Turn... uh...William, May I have a few words with you before you leave?" **

"Of Course Governor Swann."

"Please, William, we will be family tomorrow, call me Weatherby. Now William,"

"Uh, Please, Weatherby, if I am to call you by your first name, call me Will."

"Of Course. Now, Will, I know that you may want to come here and see Elizabeth and check on how she's fairing, but you must stay away. Elizabeth insists that it's bad luck to see her so soon before the wedding. Go to the forge, work on those magnificent swords of yours. I'm sure you have many orders you need to work on, I've heard business is booming."

"Yes. It is." Will affirmed proudly.

"Well, As soon as Captain Sparrow awakes I'll send him to the forge. As your best man, I'm sure he has planned a very… eventful… oh what did he call it… ah yes, an eventful bachelor party for you."

"I'm sure he has, knowing Jack, I'm almost afraid at what he has planned. No doubt drinking rum is somewhere in his plans."

"Indeed. Well, I'll let you go to work. Good Day Will, I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding."

"Of Course, Good Day." Will nodded politely, then turned and left.

Will hadn't eaten a thing yet so on his way to the forge he went to the bakery to buy a pastry for breakfast. Will ate as he walked on to the forge. Mr. Brown had retired shortly after Will's adventure with Barbossa, leaving Will in charge of the Smithy. Since Will's return to Port Royal, his swords have been becoming very popular amongst navy men, merchants, and sailors all over the Eastern Caribbean.

**Once Will was at the forge, he began working on a sword for Jack. Will wanted to give Jack a gift for all that he did with Barbossa and also being his best man. Will decided that if Jack was to be the best pirate ever to sail the seven seas he needed to have his own sword that was made especially for him. Will knew that Jack had probably pilfered his sword off somebody else. The weight of the sword was probably too light for Jack, based on the look of it. It looked poorly made, most likely unbalanced. 'This will be perfect for him' Will thought and smiled smugly to himself as he continued to work.

* * *

Later That Morning - 9am**

Elizabeth's maids woke her up and told her that her bride's maids and Maid of Honor were down stairs in the sitting room waiting for her. As Elizabeth got out of bed she remembered her late night visit from Jack and that girl.

"Paula, pick out a dress for me today, preferably one that does not require a corset. I wish to be able to breath today." Elizabeth laughed, "Oh and pick out one of my older dresses that I don't fit any more. Last night Jack brought a girl here. She appeared to be poor. I'll be right back."

With that Elizabeth went to Jack's room to wake him up, but he wasn't in his room. Thinking that he had already awoken and went to the forge to distract Will from her and the estate, she went into the room Elizabeth told Jack to put the girl in. When Elizabeth walked in, she gasped in shock at what she saw. Jack and the girl were lying on the bed together. Jack had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head resting on his bare chest, with her arms wrapped around him.

"Jack Sparrow! YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Elizabeth shrieked. Jack stirred then mumbled something incoherently. "JACK SPARROW! GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Ugh… Yes Mother!" Jack said sarcastically. "What do you want, you shrieking, rum-burning wench? Can't you just let a man sleep?"

"NO! Explain this! NOW!"

"Explain what?"

"This! This… Scene!"

Jack looked around, then down at himself and saw Kendra."Oh. This?" Jack cleared his throat.

"Well… Ye see, I was going to go back to my room, but she asked me to stay. She talked, I listened, she cried, I comforted, we fell asleep. Then, _A Certain Rum-Burning Wench_, came in screeching at me to wake up, and so here we are."

"You fell asleep? Like that?"

"Aye… It appears so." Just then Kendra began to stir. "Now look at what you've done, you woke her up with all that shrieking of yours." Jack scolded.

Kendra's POV

Kendra had heard people talking when she woke up. She was lying next to something really warm, so she snuggled closer to it; she was cold. She then heard a deep male voice speak up.

"It doesn't seem that she has a problem with this. Why do you?"

"Because… It hardly looks very… innocent, to say the least."

Kendra moaned, "What's going on?" Kendra pealed her eyes open and, once her vision cleared, she saw a man's bare chest very near her face. Kendra lifted her head and looked up at the face of the man her head was lying on. "What… Where am I?"

"You're at the Swann Estate, remember?" Jack told her. The night before came rushing back to her.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"No. It was very real."

"Oh… I haven't properly thanked you for saving my life…" Kendra looked down, suddenly very embarrassed, "And my honor…" Jack lifted her face, so that she was looking at him, keeping one arm still wrapped around her.

"No need to thank me. It was my pleasure and honor to lend a helping hand. I couldn't just stand there and wait for the marines; they would have never done a thing 'til it was too late. All in day's work for good ol' Captain Jack Sparrow, eh?" Jack smiled at her. Just then Paula come in with one of Elizabeth's old dresses.

"Miss…" Elizabeth prompted to Kendra to fill in her last name.

"Please, call me Kendra."

"Alright, Kendra, I have an old dress mine that doesn't fit me any more for you to wear. It should fit you, hopefully."

"Oh, that's okay you don't have to. I'll just wear my own…"

"Nonsense. It's all tattered and dirty. A woman as beautiful as yourself should wear a dress to match her beauty. Besides, you can have it washed and mended." Elizabeth said. "Honestly it wouldn't be any trouble. I'd just put it with my laundry. I insist."

"Oh... well... Okay..."

"Oh, and Jack, since tomorrow is the wedding, you'll need to get dressed and go to the forge. I'm sure Will is already there. As best man, you need to keep him away from me and the estate."

"I'm gonna take him to Tortuga 'til early tomorrow morning. I promise he won't be… _too_… drunk." Jack smiled his lopsided smile.

"Jack, you aren't getting Will drunk. Especially that vile drink you call rum!"

"Course I am, luv! It's called a bachelor party. Last 24 hours as a free man. Before he ties the knot, gets the old ball and chain attached, roped in on a very short leash, tied down forever…"

**"Yes Jack, I get it. Enough." **

"Sorry." Jack sat up and put on his boots, then noticed Kendra staring at his scares. "Lovely souvenirs, aren't they?"

"Huh? What?"  
**  
"The bullet wounds, the brand, the cat o' nine scares on me arm and on me back. I know you were lookin' at 'em, everyone does. It's okay. Maybe I'll tell ye some o' me stories tomorrow, eh?" **

**Kendra giggled. "Sure, but how many will be true?" **

"All of 'em, o' course!"

"Liar!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "You're dishonest, and you can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for because you can never predict when they will do something incredibly… stupid. Right Jack?"

"How did you know that?"

"Will told me."

"Oh. Stupid whelp. Just like his father." Jack laughed. "Well I best get dressed an' go see about getting your fiancée so drunk he can barely think, let alone move without assistance. An' don't worry luv, you have me word, on pain of death…"

"No. On the Black Pearl and all the rum in the world."

**"Alright… On me Pearl and all the rum in the world, I swear t'ye; I'll make sure Mr. Turner remains faithful t'ye. I'll make sure no barmaid, whore, or woman touches the whelp, what say you? Do we have an accord?" **

"Agreed. Now get out of here before I run down to the forge and convince Will to elope with me tonight!"

"No! Not good. Your father would be… well let's just say he wouldn't be happy. Now I'd like it if ye would keep an eye on the lass fer me. An' make sure she eats well today, she could use some hearty meals, Aye?"

"Yes, of course Jack, Now GO!" Jack swaggered over to Elizabeth, slightly bowed to her, lifted her hand and kissed it. "Madam, May I extend to you the best wishes on your nuptials with Mr. Turner?" Jack said in the most posh/snobbish voice he could muster.

"Of course you may, good sir." Elizabeth replied in the same tone of voice, curtsying to Jack. They both laughed at how ridiculous they sounded.

**Jack walked over to Kendra and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'll be back tomorrow, but for now stay with Elizabeth. Aye?" Kendra nodded her head and Jack walked over to the door and just as he was about to leave he turned around and took a small bow, "Until tomorrow Madams, Good Day." Then he walked to the forge. **

Jack stopped outside the smithy and noticed the sign said 'W. Turner' then walked in without any notice.

"Young Mr. Turner, Stop what you're doing right now! You, sir, are coming with me!"

"Jack! I'm glad you're here. Before we leave, I have something I must do, but first I need to see your sword." Jack hesitated, looking at Will strangely, but gave Will his sword.

Jack watched, intrigued, as Will studied Jack's sword. Will tried to balance the sword on his finger (like he did at Governor Swann's house in the movie), but instead of balancing, the sword was tilting forward, the handle raising up.

Will made a dissatisfied grunt then exclaimed, "Horrid, whomever made this sword had no idea what they were doing. Honestly Jack, it's no wonder I beat you so easily when we first met."

Will then chucked the sword behind him into the fire pit, Jack's eyes widened, "NO! You Stupid Whelp! That's Me Only Sword! How am I t'defend meself now? Stupid Bloody Eunuch!" He shouted at Will trying to fish his sword out of the fire pit without any luck.

"Jack… Jack... JACK!"

"WHAT?"

"Will ya get outta the fire pit and get your arse over here."

Jack reluctantly walked over to Will and stood in front of him. "What?"

Will held up one finger, signaling for Jack to be patient. Will turned around picked up a long thin sword box, then turned back to face Jack.

"For you; a good pirate and a good man." Jack looked at Will inquisitively, and then opened the box Will held outstretched between them.

Jack, for once in his life, was speechless. "For me?"

"That's what I said."

"For a scallywag like me?"

"Yes Jack. We've established that this is for you. A gift."

"Nobody's ever done somethin' like this fer me. It's beautiful."

Jack took the sword out of the box and examined the scabbard. It was solid gold with rubies, emeralds, diamonds, garnets, and other rare and precious jewels inlayed into the scabbard. At the top of the scabbard was a silver inlayed sparrow in flight. Jack took the sword out of the scabbard, and examined it. The handle was leather grip with gold filigree laid into the handle with a swept hilt. A golden sparrow with its wings tucked in sat at the top of the handle. The blade was single edged folded steel, perfectly balanced.

Jack looked in the box again and noticed a dagger that looks like a smaller version of the sword save for the scabbard. The dagger's scabbard was more simple, it was solid gold with a silver sparrow in flight similar to the sword's scabbard. The dagger itself was simply a leather grip with gold filigree laid into the handle and the hilt was just simply a crossbar meant to keep the user's hand from slipping on the blade. Jack picked up the dagger and took it out of the scabbard. The blade was double-edged folded steel. Jack was still somewhat speechless.

"Both the sword and the dagger's tang are nearly the full width of the blades. Both are perfectly balanced… Do you like them?"

"Aye, William. They're wonderful. Yer father would be proud of ye. In my opinion you are the best in your trade." Jack said as he attached the sword to his belt and then replaced the old dagger in his boot with the new one. Will smiled, then grabbed a sword from the wooden spinning thing attached to the donkey (no clue what it's called) and pointed it at Jack. As Jack stood up he pulled out his new sword.

"You think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Will and Jack laughed, knowing where this was heading.

"You threatened Miss Swann…"

"Only a little…" Jack said dragging his sword back and forth along Will's blade.

Then the two of them began fighting. Jack jumped backward onto the spinning wood thing, Will mimicking Jack to continue the fighting.

Jack looked at the swords. "Who makes all these?"

"I do! And I Practice With Them 3 Hours a Day." Just then someone knocked on the door of the smithy but Will and Jack didn't hear over the clashing of their swords.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate." The continued fighting a bit working their way towards the door, as whoever knocked opened it.

"_OR_, Perhaps the reason you practice 3 hours a day is that you've already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet… You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jack continued, looking down at Will with a look of disgust on his face.

"The reason I practice 3 hours a day is so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Will and Jack couldn't stand it any more. They stopped fighting and began laughing, leaning on each other for support. The man standing at the door cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Commodore Norrington! How long have you been standing there?" Will asked, trying to stop laughing, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh I'd say about when Captain Sparrow suggested that you already had a girl and in his words, you were incapable of wooing her… What was that all about?"

"Well Commodore, when ye first caught me here in the smithy, it was not Mr. Brown who battled me, it was Young Mr. Turner. Mr. Brown was in a drunken sleep the entire time from the moment I walked in, 'til he awoke to simply conk me over the head with a rum bottle. Then from what Young Mr. Turner has told me, even though it was Mr. Turner with a piece of steel in his hand, dirt on his face, an' obviously ragged from fighting with yer's truly, ye gave Mr. Brown the credit. If it weren't for Mr. Turner, I would have escaped long before ye even made it to the smithy."

"Mr. Brown is an upstanding citizen, not some drunk."

"Mate, I'll tell ye, I know a drunkard when I see one, an' that man is a drunkard. But we're not here to discuss that are we? I assume you're here t'see Mr. Turner."

"Indeed. Mr. Turner, could you possibly sharpen my sword? It's getting quite dull, it's long over due for a sharpening."

"Of course, Commodore." Will took the sword and went over to the sharpening wheel and set to work. Jack looked at the Commodore's sword and shook his head.

"What?"

"Mine's better." Jack boasted.

"Excuse me?"

"Yer's ain't as _pretty_ as mine, an' it's probably not as good as mine."

**"I doubt that. You probably picked yours up off the nearest sleeping man." **

"Actually, my old sword was picked up off a _dead_ man. I figured he no longer had any use for it, so he wouldn't mind if I borrowed it. But my _new_ sword was especially crafted just for _me_." Jack lifted his sword up, which he was still holding, for Norrington to look at it.

"I assume Mr. Turner made it."

"That he did. A gift. And look at the scabbard. It's gorgeous."

**"Indeed. Your sword suits you."**

**"Thank ye. I thought so as well… came with a dagger as well…" Jack smiled his famous lopsided smile.**

**"As best man, how are you going to keep Mr. Turner from running into Miss Swann?"**

**"Easy, I'm taking him out of Port Royal. I'll take him to Tortuga, the Pearl can make it there in 4 hours."**

**"Tortuga?"**

**"Aye… The lad is pirate by blood. I figure why not give him a traditional pirate bachelor party."**

"A what?"

**"It's the lad's last 24 hours of bachelorhood, so I plan on getting him loaded t'the gunwales. I have a feeling I'll need assistance in getting the lad from the tavern to the ship when we come back…"**

**"What do you plan on doing to me?" Will asked.**

**"We're going to splice the main brace." **

**Will looked at him confused, "Again, What?"**

**"Whelp, you need t'learn to talk like pirate. Getting loaded t'the gunwales, or going to splice the main brace, means getting drunk, or going to get drunk, savvy?"**

**"Jack, I am not getting drunk."**

**"Oh yes ye are. I need ye t'round up all yer groom's men 'cause they're comin' with."**

**"Jack, Commodore Norrington is one of my groom's men."**

**

* * *

**

_Dun, Dun, Dun... Semi-Cliffhanger...Well, again, I am SO Sorry it took me so long to update...But There it is...I hope you like it. Remember R&R! _

_As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	9. Prejudice, Threats, and Plans for a Girl...

_A/N: Okay, hopefully I should be updating a bit more often because Sings HALLELUIAH! I AM DONE WITH MY COLLEGE WR 121 Class! I'm free until Sept. 27th when I start my fall semester (I'll be a full time student). Hopefully, I'll meet some really hot guys that are my age. (No more 30-40 yr olds plz!) Well, from now on, until the wedding ceremony begins, these next few chapters will be alternating between Will & Elizabeth, & everything that happens is simultaneous. Okies? Okies. On with the story!_

* * *

**Prejudice, Threats, and Plans for a Girl's Night In**

**Annamaria's POV**

**While Elizabeth and Kendra were dressing, Elizabeth's bride maids were talking about what they should do for Elizabeth's last night as a single woman. Anna Maria walked in hearing the conversation. Anna Maria had refused to get in another dress until the wedding, so she was dressed in her normal attire.**

**"I've got an idea that beats all of yer's." Anna Maria said announcing her presence. The bride's maids looked at Annamaria with disgust.**

**"Who are you?" one of the bride's maids, Jessica Peterson, demanded.**

**"I'm Anna Maria."**

**"And why are you here?"**

**"I'm the missing bride's maid." Annamaria smiled sarcastically at her.**

**"You? You're Elizabeth's bride's maid? You're joking right? You're really just the hired help aren't you? Oh wait… or are you a slave?" Jessica asked laughing. ****In a flash, Annamaria moved up close to the girl, holding her cutlass to her neck. Needless to say, Jessica stopped laughing.**

**"You listen, and ye listen good, ye stupid, bloody _Wench_, I Am _NO_ Slave, nor am I '_hired help_.' I could _easily_ slit yer throat right _here_, right _now_..." Annamaria pressed the cutlass slightly harder against the girl's throat for emphasis but did not draw blood, "But I won't, not because I don't _want_ to, but because I'm _under orders_ by my Captain to 'be a _good girl_' which lucky for ye, means I _can't_ kill ye. Now be a good _wench_ an' hold yer tongue. I don't take kindly to insults. If you don't insult me, I'll let you live. Do we have an accord?" Anna Maria spat. Jessica merely shook her head in agreement. **

"Good." Annamaria said as she moved away, putting her cutlass back in it's sheath, and smiled, "Now, as for what to do for Miss Swann's last night as an unmarried woman, It's called a bachelorette party, a night out on the town, if you will."

Anna Maria said cheerfully, "In Tortuga, the bride maids and maid of honor take the bride to a local tavern, then we all get completely smashed, an' then the fun begins. But, somethin' tells me you women, includin' Miss Swann are opposed t'drinking t'get drunk, aye? So, I propose that instead of getting drunk we have one of those… um… oh… damnit… bugger it all… what's it called when a bunch of girls get together an' stay the night at one girl's house an' gossip an' all that… oh bugger, what was it called… OH, I remember… A girls' night in, in place of a night out on the town? Sound good, eh?"

**"Actually, that's a rather smart idea." The maid of honor, Sarah Jorgenson agreed.**

**"Just as long as none of ye're opposed to me drinkin' cause I'm sure what ever ye girls plan, because you all _will_ be in charge o'th' details, the only way I'll participate is if I'm completely loaded t'the gunwales. I'll even bring me own rum."**

**"Rum? You drink rum? Well, I suppose it'll be alright, so long as you only bring bottles and not barrels." Sarah consented.**

**"Wonderful. So… What are we gonna do durin' this… girl's night in?"

* * *

**

**Elizabeth's POV**

**Elizabeth and Kendra went downstairs to the room Elizabeth's bride's maids were sitting.**

**"Good Morning ladies! How are all of you this fine morning?" Elizabeth greeted them.**

**"Someone is in a bright and chipper mood today." Sarah laughed.**

**"Well, I am getting married to the man I love tomorrow morning!" Elizabeth remembered that she had yet to introduce Kendra to her friends. "Oh! Where are my manners? Ladies, this is Kendra…" Elizabeth began to introduce, but stopped short, "Kendra, I have yet to learn your last name." Elizabeth prompted. Kendra hesitated; she never liked giving her last name, but saw no way around it this time.**

**"uh… um… Steelheart." Kendra supplied.**

**"Ladies, this is Kendra Steelheart. Will's best man, Jack, saved her from some horrid drunken scoundrels and brought her here. She is to spend the day with us." Everyone welcomed Kendra to the group. **

"So, what are we to do today? I don't even know what's been planned for today!" Elizabeth laughed.

**"Well, I believe we're going to have breakfast first, then we're going to have one last fitting to ensure that our dresses fit properly, then we'll have luncheon with your father and everyone that's invited to the wedding, on your side of course. And then..." Sarah informed her, but Elizabeth interrupted.**

**"Only my side? Why not Will's side as well? They too are coming. It's only fair."**

**"Elizabeth, we know station doesn't matter to you, but to everyone else it does. All of Will's friends are of the working class. This is a high class luncheon in celebration for your wedding."**

**"If it's a celebration for my wedding and the wedding guests are invited, then Will's guests should be invited. I can't believe how prejudice you are of the 'working class'. I mean, I am marrying a man who's not of my 'station.' You all should be more accepting."**

**"We're sorry, but it's already been planned. The invites have already been sent out."**

**"It's still early enough that we could invite Will's friends." Elizabeth called to one of the many servants, and told her to make and send invites to all of the guests on Will's side for the luncheon. "There, all taken care of. Now what else are we doing after the luncheon?"**

**"Well we were thinking of having a girls' night in. You know, kind of like a sleep over party, like when we were young. It was actually Anna Maria's idea. So what do you think?"**

**"I think that is the perfect way to end such a busy day." **

**Everyone except Annamaria started chattering about what they will do during the girls' night in. Anna Maria for the most part ignored what was being said opting for twirling her dagger, which she took out of her boot, in her hand. She noticed that her blade was becoming dull so she took out her whetstone and started sharpening the blade with it. **

**"I have the most perfect idea! We can give each other makeovers!" Anna Maria's head shot up at hearing Sarah say this, almost dropping her dagger but luckily she caught it by the handle before it could be sent flying up and hurting somebody, namely herself.**

**"Makeovers? Ye're not plannin' what I think you're plannin', are ye?"**

**"Yes! We all give each girl a makeover. Everyone should bring all their make up and hair brushes and other hair goodies and we should all bring 3 to 5 dresses each."**

**"One problem with that, I don't own any o'that stuff."**

**"You don't own a single dress?"**

**"No! I don't even own a hair brush." Anna replied as if it should be obvious.**

**"You don't own a hair brush?" asked Jessica, not believing a woman could live without a hair brush.**

**"I live on a ship, when we're sailing around it sort of defeats the purpose, if I were to brush me hair the minute I went on deck the wind would blow my hair about, I just rake me fingers through me hair, then either tie it back or keep it loose. I usually wear a hat to keep me hair out of my face an' shield me eyes from the sun."**

**"Well, then, we'll pamper you, you know, make you feel and look like a real woman. Maybe we could shock your crewmates and your captain, or even make it so that they have to look twice or thrice to find you." Sarah offered.**

**"That's what I'm afraid of." Annamaria confessed.**

**

* * *

**_Well, that's the end of that chapter, I know, not that exciting or much action. I promise the next 2 chapter will be much more exciting. Next two chapters: Will & his groom's men getting drunk in Tortuga, which includes the Commodore. Then Annamaria gets a makeover by Elizabeth and her bride maids. _

_Oh and I found the perfect theme song for this story._

_Christina Aguilera - I'm Ok  
(If you have the CD it is track 19. I play that song on repeat while I write the story. it's my inspiration.)_

_Once upon a time there was a girl_

_In her early years she had to learn_

_How to grow up living in a war that she called home_

_Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm_

_Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face_

_Every time my father's fist would put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

_The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"_

_Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done_

_To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_It's not so easy to forget_

_All the lines you left along her neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And every day I'm afraid to come home_

_In fear of what I might see there_

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid _

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

_I'm OK_

_Now, hopefully I'll be able to update sooner, but me thinks that if ye click th' little blue button an' Review, I'll be more likely to update sooner and more often! (Cough) Review People! (Cough)_

_As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	10. Getting ready to make way, A Tortuan Bac...

_Me: Do I have to do a Disclaimer?  
Lawyers: Yes!  
Me: Fine.  
Disclaimer: Same as always... :runs away from the Lawyers crying:_

_A/N: Sorry for the LOOOOOOOONG wait again... school... homework... Pirate... Well, it's about 7 pages long hope that makes up for the wait... On with the story!_

**

* * *

**

**Last time with Will & Jack: **

**_"Jack, I am not getting drunk."_**

**_"Oh yes you are. I need you to round up all your groom's men because they're coming with."_**

_**"Jack, Commodore Norrington is one of my groom's men."** _

**

* * *

**

**Getting ready to make way, A Tortuan Bachelor Party, and Drunken Revelations**

**"Why?" Jack asked Will.**

**"It is mainly for show. To prove that there are no hard feelings between Mr. Turner and I." Commodore Norrington supplied.**

**"Oh. I see. Well, Commodore, I suppose you'll need to have your second in command take over the fort duties for the night."**

**"You honestly want me to come to Tortuga with you?"**

**"Aye, why not? Unless of course you don't want to go to the best town in all the Caribbean..."**

**"I'll go, but only to make sure Mr. Turner remains faithful in his sure to be drunken stupor."**

**"Of course. Will, like I said earlier, Round up yer groom's men and have 'em be at the Pearl in say half an hour. Commodore, ye can come with me while Will rounds up the groom's men." Will put his tools and such away, and went up to his flat to change out of his work clothes.**

**"All right. Will any of your crew be joining us?" The Commodore asked.**

**"Aye. Three of 'em, they'll be watchin' me ship while we drink in town."**

**"Who will help guide your ship?"**

**"You, Will, the other groom's men, three of my crewmen."**

**"That's what? Twelve men? A ship that size, that's impossible."**

**"Improbable, mate. And, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I sailed the Interceptor with one man, who knew nothing of sailing. I can certainly sail a ship with twelve." Just then Will came down in his regular clothes.**

**"Well, I'm off. I'll be at the Pearl with my groom's men in half an hour, or so."**

**"Good, an' let 'em know yer all being put t'work, goin' an' comin."**

**"What about when we're drunk? How are we going to sail the ship then?"**

**"Easy, you all stop drinking about two or three hours before we leave, then you'll be relatively sober. Now get goin." With that Will went off in search for his groom's men. Jack, for the first time, noted that Commodore Norrington was in his military uniform. "Do you have anything other than that… finery to wear?"**

**"I do have civilian clothes, if that's what you're asking, although you would consider them to be finery, as you put it." Jack made a disgusted face and looked at the Commodore. **

**"Yer about my height, my weight. Ye can borrow some of my clothes… Oh, an' leave the wig here in Port Royal. Oh, do ye have any sea boots?"**

**"Yes, in my office at the fort. We can stop there on the way to the Black Pearl."**

**"All right, let's go." With that the two men left the forge, Jack making sure, on Will's behalf, that the forge was locked up tight for the day and night.**

**Soon Commodore Norrington and Jack were at the fort. Commodore Norrington found Lieutenant Gillette before going to his office. **

**"Lieutenant, a moment?" Gillette walked over to his commanding officer, slightly distraught to see him standing next to a pirate.**

**"Yes sir?"**

**"Since I am part of Mr. Turner's groom's men I will be accompanying Captain Sparrow, Mr. Turner and the other groom's men to celebrate Mr. Turner's last 24 hours of bachelorhood. In order to do so, I will not be in Port Royal. Since you are my second in command, you will take charge of the fort for the rest of today and tonight, until I return tomorrow morning. I trust you can handle that?"**

**"Of course, Sir. Where you will be going, if I may I inquire, Sir? Strictly for the basis of if your presence is somehow required back sooner than anticipated."**

**"Tortuga for a… bachelor party."**

**"Tortuga, Sir? Isn't that…"**

**"Yes. Captain Sparrow is the one who is hosting the party, as best man. From this moment on, you are in charge. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Lieutenant." Lieutenant Gillette saluted Commodore Norrington, who mimicked the action, before taking their leave from each other. Commodore Norrington & Jack went on to Norrington's office. Once in the Commodore's office, Commodore Norrington took off his wig, and his jacket.**

**"So, Commodore, since we'll be sharing a drink together, we may as well drop the formality, at least while on the Pearl and in Tortuga… How bout you call me Jack, or Captain, and I call you… Whatever your first name is, eh? What say you to that?" Commodore Norrington thought about his proposition for a moment while searching for his sea boots. **

**"Agreed, and my name is James, by the way." James responded as he found his boots. "Ah, I knew they were here." James put on his sea boots, then stood up shaking a foot a bit trying to get used to the boots. "On to the Pearl?" **

**Jack nodded in response and they left for the Pearl. On the way to the Pearl, Jack picked up Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton and Marty the Midget to watch the ship while the groom & groom's men drank.**

**10:30am **

**By the time they were there, Will and all his groom's men were waiting for Jack and James. Before the group of men boarded the infamous pirate ship, Jack addressed the men. **

**"Other than Will, the Commodore, and my three crewmen, how many of you have decent sailing experience?" Three out of the seven men said they did. **

**"Okay, eight men with sailing experience… those of you who don't have experience, do exactly what you are told. If you don't know how, ask one of those who have experience. Mr. Gibbs, you will be acting first mate. Commodore, Will, Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, if one of those four men who have no sailing experience need assistance, either help them or direct someone to help them. All right, with that said, lets get her ready to make way." **

**The group of men boarded the ship and they all began to make the ship ready to sail. Within a half an hour they were sailing to Tortuga.Jack had turned the wheel over to Gibbs. **

**"James! My cabin, now." Jack shouted as he walked down from the helm to his cabin. **

**James stopped what he was doing and followed Jack into the cabin. James saw that Jack was rifling through a sea chest at the foot of his bed. Soon Jack retrieved the articles of clothing he was searching for. Jack tossed a once white, now a tan/off-white colored tunic, a leather jacket, a pair of brown breeches, and a black belt to go around his waist to hold up his breeches, a tan and brown colored strip of cloth, and an old hat that Jack never wore. James looked at all the extra bits of clothes a bit warily. **

**"Is the hat, the jacket and this odd strip of cloth honestly necessary?" **

**"O' Course they are! Now go put it all on behind that changing scrim over there. I'll show ye what t'do with that 'odd strip of cloth' when yer done changin." Jack said.**

**James went behind the scrim and began to change clothes. He knew what the jacket and hat were for but wanted to wait to put that on until they reached Tortuga. **

**"Jack, what is this for?" James asked, holding the tan and brown strip of cloth in his hand, stepping out from behind the changing scrim. **

**"Well, it's t'go 'round yer head." **

**James put the strip of cloth on his head trying to put it on himself not really knowing how to tie it. **

**"Oh hell, stop." Jack said sauntering over taking the ends of the cloth out of James' hands. "Now go sit." **

**James did as he was told and Jack took the string holding James' hair back in a ponytail out. "Now shake yer hair out. Let it fall all messy an' such." **

**James shook his head like a dog trying to dry off then once he deemed it shaken out enough he stopped. Jack then tied the faded tan and brown strip of cloth around his head then plopped the hat on to James' head. **

**"Stand up. Le' me see if ye look presentable or not." James stood up so that Jack could get the full picture. Jack studied the look he created for James. "Good. Now back t' work ye scabrous dog." James shot Jack a glaring stare. **

**"Fer right now, yer not the commodore, yer a pirate and I'm yer Captain." James and Jack walked back to their respective stations and got back to work.**

**4 hours later - 3pm**

**"Welcome to Tortuga, lads!" Jack proclaimed once the Pearl was docked. **

**"Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, ye three are staying aboard t'watch the ship. If anybody attempts t'board me ship that's not already on board this very moment, don't hesitate t'shoot 'em. Whether you kill or wound 'em, I'll leave t'yer discretion. Oh, an' stay sober. Last thing I need is a couple o' drunks watchin' me Pearl. Gibbs, hand o'er yer flask. I trust ye wit' me life mate, but I don't trust ye not t'drink." **

**Mr. Gibbs sighed heavily, but complied with his captain's orders. "I'll give it back t'ya when we return. If I forget, tell me." Jack finished up his instructions with the watch party, then turned to the 'drinking party' as Jack dubbed Will and the groom's men. **

**"Now, gentlemen, this here be a pirate town, an' ye should act as if ye belong here. If not, they just might shoot ye where ya stand. Norrington, fer now, you're James Smith. Every pirate on this Isle knows who ye be an' I'll not ruin me reputation by me fellow pirates findin' out that I be consortin' with the enemy, as it were." **

**"Agreed." With that the group of men walked down the gangplank and towards the faithful bride. As they were walking, Jack offered his views on the Isle of Tortuga. **

**"It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, Savvy? What do you think?"**

**"It's still lingering from the last time I was here." Will answered. Jack smiled, and then turned to the Commodore. **

**"I'll tell ye mate, if every town in the world were like this one… No man would ever feel unwanted."**

**"I'm sure." James said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.**

**"I knew ye'd agree." Jack said cheerfully leading the group of men into The Faithful Bride, Jack's favorite tavern. Will already knew the tavern well from the first time he was in Tortuga with Jack when he was going after Barbossa to rescue the woman he was set to marry the following day. Jack saw a large circular table in the central part of the tavern that would seat the group of thirteen men. **

**"Will, me boy." Jack started but noticed that Will was too focused on his surroundings. Jack said Will's name a few times, but soon grew annoyed. **

**"OY, WHELP!" Will turned towards Jack and looked at him funny. "Yeah, you, whelp, go fetch that table o'er there 'ave everyone take a seat. I'll be there in a moment, eh?" Will nodded and led the group over to the table Jack had pointed out. Jack on the other hand, went to the bar and leaned forward on counter with his forearms crossed.  
"Hey luv." Jack said to the woman behind the bar.**

**"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" The woman emphasized the Captain, knowing if she didn't remember to add that bit she'd never hear the end of it. "I haven't seen ye in what seems like ages. How've ye been? Any successful and profitable raids?" She said, giving him a mug of rum.**

**"I'm wonderful, Miche" Jack took a drink of his rum, then continued, "But you're getting a bit redundant. A successful raid _is_ a profitable raid. And I've had a few minor successes but that's not why I'm here. Ye see that misfit group o' gents o'er there?"**

**"Yeah, wut about 'em?"**

**"They're with me, an' the reason they're here, is because we're 'avin' a good old fashioned Tortuan Bachelor Party."**

**"Well then! Drinks an' e'ry thing else is on the house." She told Jack, "Who be the lucky man?"**

**"You 'member Bootstrap Bill, God rest 'is soul?"**

**"O'course I 'member Bootstrap!"**

**"Then you 'member that son 'e was always talkin' 'bout, eh?"**

**"Aye… Where ye be goin' wit' this?"**

**"Ye see that whelp o'er there bout my height wit' the brown hair let loose an' the nice, well-kept goatee?"**

**"Aye…"**

**"That be the one an' only son o' Bootstrap Bill Turner. His namesake, William Turner the second."**

**"William Turner the second? The lad's not a high toned & fancy t'do is he?"**

**"No! 'Course not! The lad only be pirate by blood, o' course. By profession he be that of a blacksmith. He be marryin' Port Royal's Gov'nor's daughter on the morrow!"**

**"Really now, that's wonderful. I'll send one 'o the lasses o'er to serve yer drinks." Jack walked back over to Will & co. Then Michelle called out over the patrons of the tavern.**

**"LISTEN UP EVERYONE, I GOTS AN ANNOUNCEMENT T'MAKE!" Nobody paid attention to her. "IF Y'ALL DON'T SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION T'ME ANNOUNCEMENT THERE'LL BE NO MORE RUM FER ANY O' YE FILTHY DOGS!" That got the tavern's attention. **

**"That's better. Now All those who were friends o' Bootstrap Bill's or knew of him and had no animosity t'wards him may stay. Now, If any o' ye gots any sorts of animosity, or were an enemy o' Bootstrap Bill's I wantcha gone outta me tavern. Ye can come back t'morrow night, but spread the word that if yer an old enemy o' bootstrap ye better stay away from The Faithful Bride fer the next 24 hours. An' I know each an' e'ry one o' Bootstrap's enemies. So before I continue those who hold any sorts o' animosity t'wards Bootstrap leave right now. The drink yer drinking now is on me if it ain't finished." All of Bootstrap's enemies in the tavern got up and left, not wanting to feel the wrath of Michelle. **

**"Now… You all know Bootstrap Bill had a son, aye?" The crowd for the most part murmured yes. "Well, Bootstrap's son, Will Turner, is here for his bachelor party." The entire tavern broke up into cheers and a few of the patrons who considered Bill Turner a true friend went over to the lad and congratulated him, letting him know his father would be proud of him. **

**"Drink an' be merry! Fer the Bachelor's party, drinks're on the house! The rest o' ye scabrous dogs gotta pay up." Jack's eyes lit up with delight at the thought of all the rum he can drink for free. Jack looked down at his mug with a frown when he noticed it was empty. **

**"Me rum's gone." Jack pouted, then caught the arm of a barmaid. **

**"Ey luv, be a doll an' get me more rum an' I don't ever wanna see the bottom o' me mug, so keep it comin' lass." The barmaid rolled her eyes knowing Jack's love of rum.**

**"Ye got money t'pay fer this never-ending flow o'rum?"**

**"Did ye not just hear wut Miche said? It's on the house. I don't need money."**

**"She said it was on the house for the bachelor's party, not you."**

**"I _am _part o' the bachelor's party, the bachelor is me best friend's son, god rest ol' bootstrap's soul. Now go get me my rum an' quit bickerin' with me, woman." Jack said, slapping her arse when she hadn't moved. Jack laughed heartily when she jumped and squealed with annoyance. She soon returned with 3 pitchers of rum for the table, and then filled up Jack's mug along with the rest of the groom men's mugs. Jack was drinking the rum like it was water while the other men weren't quite that quick to drink.**

**8 hours later - 11pm**

**Everyone was loaded to the gunwales (meaning hammered, for you lubbers), Jack more so than the others. At the moment, the entire tavern finished a drunken rendition of 'A Pirate's Life for Me.' Everyone in the bachelor's party had a whore on their lap with the exception of Will, because whenever a whore came near him Jack would pull his pistol on her and tell her to leave him alone. The wench on James' lap was currently trying to negotiate her way into his pants. James wasn't offering up much resistance to the thought due to his current drunken state and the woman soon convinced him to go off to a room with her. Jack looked at James knowing what he was about to do, and laughed to himself at the thought of Commodore James Norrington with a Tortuan Whore, but his laughter was soon halted when the wench residing on his lap was yanked away from him by some unknown force. **

**"Jack Sparrow! You are a dirty, lying, disgusting, pig headed bilge rat!" said the unknown force, from a few feet behind Jack. Jack turned around drunkenly, and saw who the unknown force was. Scarlet came towards Jack, as Jack promptly hid behind Will.**

**"Step aside boy. I've got business with that scallywag hidin' behind ya like the coward 'e is." Scarlet demanded of Will. Will was going to move aside, but Jack held on to Will's arms at the elbows keeping Will in place. **

**"Jack, stop actin' like a eunuch an' come out from hidin'!" Scarlet demanded.**

**"No! Ye'll smack me!"**

**"No, I won't. I jus' want t'talk t'ye."**

**"Bout what?"**

**"Last time we were t'gether."**

**"I paid ye, I made sure I did."**

**"I know. Ye gave me double the payment."**

**"Fer the time before I didn't pay ye."**

**"I know. Come 'ere Jack." Scarlet purred and Jack obeyed. "I got somethin' else t'tell ye."**

**"Yes my pet?" Jack purred back. Scarlet grabbed Jack by the ear and yelled into it.**

**"Ye left me with more than just money, ye bloody buggering bilge rat!" Scarlet accused.**

**"Wha?"**

**"I gave birth t'yer child, ye moron!"**

**"Whadda mean 'me child'? How d'ye know it be mine?"**

**"Because, _Jack_," Scarlet seethed, "Ye were me last before me monthlies. After yer visit, I was due fer me monthlies an' it never came. It be yer's. An' I dun want it. I can't keep it an' still work any more. I'm givin' it t'ye, yer it's father. It's already 4 years old. I'm sure ye can find a decent mother figure for it. I sure ain't fit fer motherhood."**

**"An' ye think I'm a father figure? Ye think I'm fit fer fatherhood? Like ye said I'm nothin' but a scallywag, a pirate."**

**"Yer a better person than me, Yer a good man Jack. Ye can teach it t'be a decent person, t'be a pirate, a sailor, or what e'er yer heart desires. Ye'll make a wonderful father Jack."**

**"What d'ye mean 'it'? D'ye not know if th' child is a boy or girl?"**

**"It's a girl. I call er it cause she ain't got no name."**

**"Ye've not named 'er an' she's 4 years old?"**

**"I dun want her so I figured why do I gotta name her?" **

**Jack sighed annoyed, "Will ye want t'see her on occasion?"**

**"I dun know, I'll come find ye if I wanna see it, but don't ye dare try an' leave 'er here when ye set sail. It's yer problem now." Scarlet said as she pulled a young girl out from behind her skirts and pushed her towards Jack. The young girl looked terrified of Jack and backed up towards her mother, looking at her confused **

**"Momma…" the little girl started, when Scarlet cut her off. **

**"How many times I gotta tell ye not t'call me that? That man o'er there is yer father. Ye'll be livin' wit' him now. Go on, he's yer dad. He loves ye." She told the little girl, pushing her back towards Jack. "Don' ye Jack?"**

**"Aye, I luv ya."**

**"See… He loves ye an' he'll take care o'ye." Jack said as he lifted the little girl on to his lap and with that Scarlet left. Jack continued to drink as if the world was ending. Will just looked at Jack drunkenly, totally shocked by what had just happened. **

**"Yer a father?"**

**"Apparently so… MORE RUM!" Jack shouted over to the barmaid that was standing on the other side of the tavern.**

**

* * *

**

**Some time later James and his whore came back out into the Tavern both with very pleased smiles on their faces. Jack was still drinking and the little girl had gone to sleep at his feet under the table, holding on to Jack's ankle. **

**"Had yer self a bit o' fun James?"**

**"Oh yes. Indeed I did."**

**"Ye know, I think so long as yer drunk we could be excellent friends."**

**"Lucky for me, I don't drink all the time." All of the sudden they heard a thud on the table. Will, the last of the groom's men still up and drinking, other than Jack and James, had passed out cold. "Eh, 'e'll sleep it off." Jack continued to drink as if the rum was water. James had a few more mugs of rum through the night, nursing each one. **

**"Cap'n, 'ow is it that ye can drink so much as if it were water?"**

**"I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, mate. I know 'ow t'hold me rum, 'sides that, I stop drinking e'er once in a while t'let the rum get through me a'fore I continue."**

**"But why are you drinking like all the rum in the world will be gone tomorrow?"**

**"Because, mate, I'm tryin' t'forget the horrible news some wench came an' tol' me, but it ain't leavin' me brain."**

**"What did she say?"**

**Jack leaned towards James, and whispered in a drunken slur, "Th' one an' only Cap'n Jack Sparrow is, is gonna be a, Oh Dear God... I'm a fatha, an' the stupid bloody wench jus' dumped this little four year ol' girl in me 'ands, an' then the stupid wench walked 'way, never to see it again." Jack started to laugh like a maniac. "She expects me, ME to raise it. Can ye picture me wif a little tot? On the Pearl no less?" Jack laughed. **

**"Where is the little girl then?" James asked.**

**"Asleep, holdin' on t'me ankle, under th'table."**

**James looked down under the table and sure enough there was a small sleeping girl gripping the pirate captain's ankle for dear life. James didn't know what to say, even though he was still slightly drunk, he was still Commodore James Norrington, of the British Royal Navy. He never had to deal with such news in Port Royal. Having a child out of wedlock was just unheard of, not to mention socially disgraceful and heavily frowned upon.**

**

* * *

**

_Ok, Ok, I know, I know, weird twist... And I know what you all must be thinking... "Where the hell did she get that?" To be honest, I got that from the infamous mistake of when they listed a little girl as Jack's daughter when she was really just an extra… I blame the evil plot bunnies and my muses for using this information for the weird twist. Now for answers to reviews: _

_Celwriter - the M rating is not there for scariness, just inappropriateness and with some of the issues I'm choosing to write about I felt the M rating safer than T. It's strictly there as a way for me to be a bit more free with my writing._

_RandomGal21 - yeah Anna's a bit harsh but it's the way I saw her, rough on the outside, but don't worry, she'll soften up… after 2 or 3 or… 15 bottles of rum in her system. lol._

_jackslittlefriend - Ok, I've updated, now where's my chocolate?_

_Sunshine - so far my most loyal reviewer, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well. ;-)_

_And to my 2 newest reviewers:_

_Mrs. Sparrow - First off, love the name (lol) secondly, to answer your review: I have no clue how long I'm making this story... 20 chapters at the least… but probably more. I don't know where this is going, my muses just tell me what to write and I write it. Editing here and there, they tend to exaggerate and have dirty filthy mouths. It's been proving difficult to update due to school. Monday/Wednesday/Friday I'm in school from 11am - 6pm and Tuesday/Thursday I only have one class at 4:10 pm but the rest of my time is taken up with sleep, and homework._

_Evil Duckie of the BlackLagoon - I'm glad you love my story, how'd you like the bachelor party?_

_(Announcer voice) Next time on A Helping Hand... Elizabeth's bachelorette party and Anna Maria getting incredibly drunk and made to look all girlie. (Normal voice) I'm so evil... ah well, ye can't blame me… Pirate!_

_As Always... Take What Ye Can... Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrow_


	11. One last fitting, A Girl’s Night In, and...

_Disclaimer: If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, the third would have already come out a long time ago, and the second would already be on DVD. Speaking of the sequel, pretend that it doesn't exist.

* * *

**Last time with Elizabeth and company:**_

_**"We'll pamper you, you know, make you feel and look like a real woman. Maybe we could shock your crewmates and your captain, Or even make it so that they have to look twice or thrice to find you."**_

_**"That's what I'm afraid of." Annamaria confessed.

* * *

**_

**One last fitting, A Girl's Night In, and A Makeover**

**3pm**

**After an eventful and awkward luncheon, the seamstress and her assistants came to the Swann Manor with all the dresses to ensure that they fit correctly. Everyone had tried on her dress and it had fit accordingly, except for Anna Maria. She was last. The seamstress was very worried about the fit of Anna Maria's dress after the way Anna Maria reacted in her shop to the fit. Anna Maria put on the dress and let the seamstress tie it up in the back.**

"**How is that Miss Anna Maria? Does it fit to your liking?"**

**Anna Maria moved around a bit in it. She didn't like being in a dress because it was more restrictive than her normal clothes but it was livable. "It's fine. Ye did good. I thank ye fer not making it too tight."**

"**I am pleased that you are pleased." The Seamstress said to Anna Maria, then addressed the rest of the bride maids and Elizabeth, "I'll leave the dresses here so that you can get ready in the morning. Congratulations Miss Swann."**

"**Thank you, for everything." Elizabeth replied then the seamstress and her assistants left.**

**5:30pm**

**Once the seamstress left, all the girls gathered into Elizabeth's bedroom to start the makeovers. Everyone wanted to start with Anna Maria except of course, Anna Maria.**

"**Yer not doin' a thing t'me 'til I'm piss drunk! Which means I'm last! Start with that lass that Cap'n Sparrow brought 'ere!"**

"**Fine, if you are going to be drunk by the time we get to you, then you better start drinking now." Elizabeth commented with a smirk. **

**So Anna Maria did just that. She just sat in a corner drinking away. The girls decided it would be best if some of them started on Kendra's hair while the others started on Kendra's makeup and then others would start picking out dresses for her to try on.**

**6:30pm**

**Kendra was completely made up. She looked like a princess. While everyone fawned over her, Annamaria remained blissfully unaware, completely drunk, while the other girls took turns getting made over.**

**12am**

**Everyone was now made up all pretty except for Anna Maria. Everyone turned to Anna Maria and stared at her. Anna Maria got that feeling when you know you're being watched. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her. **

**"Wha'? Why're ye'll starin' at me? Do I gots somefin on me face?"**

"**No. It's your turn."**

"**Turn fer wha?"**

"**A make over."**

"**Oh… Bleedin' 'ell… Bugger it all… A'right, les get this o'er wit." Anna Maria slurred while swaggering over towards the girls. Before she got to them she stumbled over her own feet and fell down face first. Then next thing heard was the longest string of slurred curse words imaginable. "Bugger it all… Go'damn tha' 'urt. Bleedin' 'ell! Ugh!" She moaned while standing up. Anna Maria stumbled the rest of the way and sat down rather clumsily in a chair in front of the group of girls. Elizabeth took over doing Anna Maria's make up while Sarah attempted to comb out Anna's hair.

* * *

**

**An hour and a half later Anna Maria was made up, dressed up with her hair done up in pretty tendrils. She was still completely smashed, but when she looked in the full-length mirror she was gob smacked. She hardly recognized the girl in the mirror. "Tha's me?" She asked unbelievingly.**

"**Yes, That _is_ you." Elizabeth responded.**

"**I don' believe it."**

"**Well, you best believe it because that is you in the mirror."**

"**I look… like a… a woman… Nay, no' a woman… a princess."**

"**That was the whole idea."**

"**I know." Annamaria staggered over to her rum stash and gulped down half a bottle in one swig. "So wut now?"**

"**I don't know… What do you girls think we should do?" There was silence for a bit then Sarah piped up.**

"**I know. How about we all go down to the kitchen, get some cakes, and a few other sweets… Elizabeth I know you and your love of chocolate so I'm sure you have some hidden somewhere."**

"**No I don't!" Elizabeth tried to hide her blush, but everyone caught it and laughed, "Ugh! Ok! Fine! I do have quite a bit of chocolate here in the house… And I suppose I can spare some. I had the cook hide it for me. Father hates it when I indulge, but I can't help it. Chocolate is so delicious." Elizabeth said delightedly, then in a hushed candid tone, she added, "and to be quite honest with you girls, it tastes even better during that horrible time of the month, if you know what I mean…?" Elizabeth blushed again.**

"**Really?"**

"**Oh yes. You wouldn't believe how I crave it. Father has no clue. Now lets stop jabbering about it and lets go get it." All the girls quietly tip-toed downstairs, into the kitchen to gather their sweets and chocolate then they tip-toed back upstairs into Elizabeth's room, quietly giggling all the way. Once they were sat down they began eating their choice of sweets and began gossiping about everything imaginable. Anna Maria looked at the chocolate wanting some but then afraid to take any. Elizabeth noticed and silently picked up a piece of chocolate and handed it to Anna Maria and whispered to her, "Go ahead, have some. You'll love it." So Anna Maria took the chocolate and ate it. She sat back and listened to the town gossip, eating sweets, and enjoying being just one of the girls for once.**

**

* * *

**

_So, be truthful, how was it? I tried to make it entertaining but it was really hard to keep up the "tempo" of the story. I don't like it when a chapter drags in comparison to the rest of the story. It feels like it doesn't fit. But enough of my self criticizing. Next up...The Wedding! That should be a fun chapter. Hopefully I can get it done and out sooner that this one, but don't quote me on a specific time. I had to write the wedding and events leading up to it. I mean the whole reason Jack is there is because of the wedding. Once the wedding is done, I promise there'll be more with Jack and Kendra, I swear on pain of death! _

_As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	12. Wedding, Reception, New Beginings

_A/N: I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated but I had huge writer's block and so I rewrote some of the story. I haven't changed much but for those of you that have already read the previous chapters, the main thing that I cut out was the character of Kat. I really didn't like that character and she was added cuz my friend wanted me to put her in the story, but it just wasn't working for me. So the main plot hasn't changed it's just now Kendra is a loner. Which was my original idea._

_The only major plot bunny that got changed was Jack's kid. The kid is still there but now instead of Scarlet being pregnant, she's already given birth to a little girl that is 4 yrs old and she dumped the girl in Jack's lap and took off. The little girl is nameless right now (not cuz I can't think of a name, but cuz Scarlet refused to name her. She referred to the girl as 'it'.)_

_Okay… On with the story!

* * *

_

**The Perfect Wedding, The Disastrous Reception, and New Beginnings **

**Tortuga, 3 am, Norrington's POV **

**Norrington looked around and noticed every other man was passed out at the table. 'Including _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.' Norrington had thought sarcastically. **

**Sparrow has been passed out for about two hours now, the little girl was still asleep clinging to Sparrow with both her tiny arms wrapped around his leg. **

**'I should probably start waking everybody up. The Pearl is fast, but not that fast. We need to return no later than 8:30.' Norrington thought to himself. **

**He started waking up the men at his table, waking Jack up last, which was not as easy task. Norrington, annoyed with Jack, smacked him on the back of the head, making Jack's head bounce on the table slightly. That woke him up.**

**Jack's POV **

**Jack was having a terrible nightmare. **

**(Dream)**

_**A red headed wench came over to Jack and dropped a little nameless black haired girl in his lap and told him that he was expected to raise her. Just as he was about to protest to say that he couldn't raise a little girl seeing as how he was not a girl and didn't know what girls needed. The wench slapped him…**_

**(End Dream)**

**Jack woke up realizing that he was really smacked on the back of the head and he had a really bad hang over for the first time in his life. **

**Jack groaned, "Uhhhhhg! What the hell time is it? An' where the hell am I?"**

**"It's almost 4am, and you're in Tortuga, in a tavern. We need to head back to the Black Pearl and set sail for Port Royal." Norrington informed Jack.**

**"Ahhhh! Shut up! Don't talk so loud!" Jack groaned in a whispered tone. **

**Norrington laughed at Jack. Just as he did so, several other men were cursing him to shut up and not to be so loud. Jack managed to stand up and as he was about to take a step, he felt a resistance on his leg. **

**"What the…" Jack looked down at his leg to see what he was caught on and noticed a little black haired girl gripping his leg. "Oh dear God… It weren't a dream…" Jack whined, then he sighed picking up the little girl. ****Everybody was confused except for Will and Norrington. Jack looked at the other men like they were stupid. **

**"Apparently she's me daughter, an' her mother don't want her no more." Jack said as he grimaced. Jack shifted the little girl so that she was on his hip and her head was on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his neck. Jack then walked out of the tavern and headed for the Pearl with Will and his groom's men following behind. **

**Once they got to the Pearl, Marty and Gibbs stood up and saluted his captain. Gibbs hit a sleeping Cotton on the shoulder with his free hand. The bird squawked waking up Cotton. Cotton jumped up disoriented, but then quickly noticed his captain and saluted. It was at that point Gibbs noticed the little girl clinging to Jack's side.**

**"Oy, Cap'n, What's the meanin' o'this? Who's the girl?" **

**Jack sighed, getting tired of explaining the girl, but answered Gibbs' question anyways, "Apparently she's me daughter. That redheaded wench, Scarlet dumped the girl in me lap at the tavern declairin' that I be the child's father, an' she don't want nothin' t'do wit' the child. So it appears I'll be raisin' the girl. And Gibbs, if you say anythin 'bout girls bein' bad luck, I'll run ye through, I'm _not_ in the mood. Savvy?"**

**"Aye, Aye, Cap'n."**

**"Prepare to set sail to Port Royal Mr. Gibbs. You have the helm. I'll be in me cabin if ye need me." Jack ordered then walked off to his cabin. Once inside he pulled back he covers to his bed and gently put the girl down on his bed, and then tucked the little girl into bed. Jack then walked over to his chair and plopped down in it, trying to figure out what he was going to do with a little girl.  
****  
'Well, first I need to give her a name… but what name? Maybe I'll ask her what she wants t'be called. She's old 'nough t'speak. Maybe I should leave her with William and 'Liz'Beth. Give her a proper life… No… That's the last thing a newly wed couple wants… I'll keep her, or maybe I could leave her in Port Royal fer a few years, 'til she was old 'nough t'handle a sword and shoot a gun. I'd go visit her, let her know I'm her dad. That I'm not abandoning her… I wonder if Will would be willing t'take her in for a few years… 'til she's at least 12… eight years on land… It's not _that_ long, an' I would visit… Yeah, I think I'll have her live wit' Uncle Will and Aunt Elizabeth 'til she's 12. I should talk to Norry too, find out if I could dock to see me daughter…' **

**With that Jack got up and went out on deck and called Will and Norrington over to him. **

**"I need to speak with both of ye bout me daughter. Come with me to the galley. I'd take ye into the Captain's Cabin but she's still sleepin' an' I don' want t'wake her." So the three men went below deck to the galley and sat at the table. Will and Norrington looked at Jack expectantly, wondering what he wants to tell them. Jack cleared his throat.  
****  
"Well, as both of ye know, I am now a father, an' it is now my responsibility to take care of me daughter. I've been thinkin' bout what t'do with her seein' as she's so young, an' I live an' work on a pirate ship. Which brings me t'why I need to speak with both of you. William, I'm wonderin' if ye an' Liz'Beth would be willing to take her in for a few years 'til she was 12. I would want ye to teach her how to handle a sword, fire a pistol… y'know, how t'defend herself. So do you think that would be something you could do fer me? I could help with paying fer her cost of livin."**

**"Well… I would need to speak with Elizabeth about this, but I'm sure we could do that. But why until she's 12?"**

**"Well I figure once she's 12 she'll be old enough to come live with me, hopefully she'll be able t'defend herself by then. I'm sure ye'd be a good teacher what with ye practicin' three hours a day. I can teach her all she needs t'know 'bout sailin' once she's on the Pearl wit' me."**

**"Why is it you needed to speak with me?" Norrington asked.**

**"Well, ye see, I don't want t'just dump her on the Turners an' not visit her fer those eight years. I want her t'know her father. Tha's where ye come in. If Elizabeth agrees to take her in, could I have yer permission to come to Port Royal to see me daughter without th'fear o'endin' up dancin' the hem'pen jig?"**

**Norrington thought for a moment then he said, "Well, as Commodore of Port Royal I can not knowingly condone a pirate being in Port Royal. But, what I or my men do not know…"**

**"Ah… I see. I was hopin' I'd be able t'dock the Pearl but I already guessed that would be outta the question. But like you said, what ye don't know won't hurt me. Thank ye. That'll be all. Back t'work, both o'ye." The three men stood up and went back up on deck. Will and Norrington went back to their jobs and Jack went back to his cabin and swaggered over to his bed and looked down at his daughter sleeping peacefully, the sway of the ship rocking her. **

**"I think I'll name ye Cora Sparrow. That is if ye like the name." Jack told the sleeping girl. He then took off his boots, threw his hat on his desk, took off his effects and placed them next to his hat then draped his jacket and vest over his chair. Jack then pulled back the covers of his bed and lay down next to his daughter, watching her sleep. Jack soon fell asleep as well, trusting his crew to get them to Port Royal safely and on time.

* * *

**

**Port Royal, 9:30am **

**Kendra, Elizabeth and her bride's maids had already woken up and went downstairs for breakfast. **

**"Oh, Kendra, I want to ask you if you would like to attend my wedding today?"**

**"Really? But… I don't have anything to wear."**

**"Don't worry about that. I'm sure Sarah would be willing to lend you that dress you were wearing last night. That dress was absolutely stunning."**

**"Okay, well then I guess I will attend your wedding. Thank-You so much for being so kind to me, all of you."**

**"Oh, it was nothing. Any friend of Jack's is a friend of mine." Elizabeth told her.

* * *

**

**Jack's POV **

**Jack felt the Pearl come to a stop as he was waking up. He noticed his daughter was still asleep. Jack got out of bed and put on his boots, hat, vest and his affects, as well as his jacket. He then walked over to the bed and gently shook the little girl. **

**"Wake up, luv. It's time t'get up." The little girl whined, not wanting to wake up. "Get up darling. Come on…" Jack prompted.**

**Jack's Daughter's POV  
**

**The little girl opened her eyes and saw her daddy looking down at her with a toothy smile on his face. She could see his gold and silver teeth and it made her giggle. Her daddy looked at her confused. **

**"What's so funny?" He asked keeping the smile on his face. The little girl giggled again. **

**"Your tooths…sum of dem are shiny yellow."**

**"Shiny yellow… Oh you mean gold?"**

**"Uh huh! You got gold tooths. I can see me in your tooths."**

**"Oh you can, can you?" Jack gave her another big toothy grin. Then started tickling her. She squealed, loving every second of it. Her mommy never played with her. Her mommy always told her that she had no time for her. She didn't even have a name. That made her sad. She had no friends cause she didn't have a name. **

**"Stop! No more tickles!" She squealed. Her daddy stopped just as she asked still smiling at her. "Daddy?" She asked. **

**At first she thought she said something wrong because he had a funny look on his face. But then he smiled again. **

**"Yeah luv?" **

**"Um… What's my name?"**

**Jack's POV **

**Jack thought for a moment about his little girl's question. ****"Well luv, I've been thinkin' bout that. Do you like the name Cora?" **

**She looked at Jack for a minute thinking about the name, and then she said it out loud. "Cora… Hi! I'm Cora! What your name?" she said trying the name out, "I like it daddy! I'm Cora!"**

**"Cora Sparrow it is then."**

**"Sparrow?"**

**"Aye. T'is yer last name. Same as mine."**

**"Oh… Ok!" Cora then started bouncing up and down on the bed. Jack smiled and laughed, scooping her up into his arms. **

**"No jumpin' on beds. Ye could fall an' hurt yerself, Cora." Jack said, using her new name to try it himself. Jack noticed she beamed when he said her name. **

**Still holding Cora, he walked out of his cabin and saw that the Pearl was anchored and tied up to the dock already and the men were disembarking from the ship, headed for Commodore Norrington's house to get their clothes for the wedding. As they were walking through the streets of Port Royal, Cora started bouncing, kicking her legs, in Jack's arms. **

**"Cora, luv, I'm gonna need ye t'stop doin' that. Please?" Cora didn't stop, unfortunately. **

**With all her bouncing and kicking, she accidentally kicked Jack in his most sensitive area. He fell to his knees in pain. He put Cora down, who ran over to Norrington and hid behind his legs as Will went over to Jack to see what was wrong. **

**"Jack, what happened?"**

**"Cora… She… kicked me… in… a not nice… place…" Jack strained. **

**He was hunched over on his knees with his head on the ground. Will looked on with sympathy, as did all of Will's friends. Jack took deep slow breaths, trying to regain his composure. Cora started crying knowing she did something bad. **

**"I not mean to daddy! It was a acci, acci…I didn't mean to!" She wailed. Jack took a few more deep breaths, finally regaining his composure. **

**"Cora, luv, come over here. It's okay, I'm not angry." Jack reassured. Cora came out from behind Norrington and waddled over to Jack rubbing her eyes and sniffling. **

**"But I 'urt you Daddy… you not mad?"**

**"No, I'm not mad, it was an accident. I know that."**

**"I sorry I 'urt you Daddy."**

**"It's okay Cora. I know." Jack stood up and then picked her up again. "Now, no more kicking okay?"**

**"Okay Daddy."**

**The group continued on their way without any further incidents. Once they got to Commodore Norrington's house Jack put Cora down holding her hand. The men got their clothes and headed to the church. **

**Jack saw that the women were already there getting ready. Jack told Will he would be in the his room in a minute he needed to talk to the Maid of Honor first. Cora was at Jack's side holding on to his leg at the knee. Jack knocked at the Bride's room door. **

**He heard an unfamiliar voice call out, "Who is it?"**

**"Jack Sparrow, Will's best man." Jack heard some shuffling around, then the door opened a crack, just enough for the Maid of Honor to stick her head through the door. **

**"What is it? Why aren't you ready yet?" Sarah asked.**

**"Uh… I just got here, but I need t'talk t'ye. Are you decent?"**

**"Yes." Sarah opened the door just enough for her to walk through the door, then she closed it behind her. "Hi, I'm Sarah, Elizabeth's Maid of Honor. What can I do for you?"**

**"Well, um, Do you think ye could watch me daughter fer me while I get ready? I don't think it's appropriate fer a little girl t'be in a room full of men changin' their clothes. Aye?" **

**"Oh, yeah I can do that. I wasn't aware you had a daughter."**

**"Neither was I, 'til last night."**

**"Oh… um… yes… um… I'll… I'll take care of her for you until you and the other men are dressed."**

**"Thanks, her name is Cora." Jack said, and then knelt down to Cora's level. "I need ye t'go wit' th' nice lady 'til I come back, okay?"**

**"How come?"**

**"I need to go get changed but I'll be back as soon as I can okay luv?"**

**"Okay Daddy… I'll go wif the nice lady." Cora said then took Sarah's hand and smiled at her, "Hi! I'm Cora! What your name?" Cora said just as she practiced.**

**"My name is Sarah."**

**"Hi Sarah!" Cora said enthusiastically, and then followed Sarah into Elizabeth's room. Knowing Cora was in good hands, Jack went down the hall and entered Will's room. **

**Will noticed Cora was missing, "Where's your daughter?"**

**"Hmm? Oh, Cora is with Elizabeth's Maid of Honor, Sarah."**

**"Her name is Cora?"**

**"Aye, an' she's mighty proud of her name too. Scarlet never gave her a name so I had to name her. I liked the name Cora and she did as well. So, Cora Sparrow it is."**

**"That's awful. She lived 4 years without a name?" Will asked as Jack changed into his finery.**

**"Yeah, Scarlet can be a real bitch sometimes. I just hope that Cora didn't inherit that."**

**Elizabeth's POV **

**Sarah reentered the room with a little girl Elizabeth did not recognize. "Who's the girl?" Elizabeth asked.**

**"She's Jack Sparrow's daughter." Sarah told her. Elizabeth and Anna Maria were shocked.**

**"I'm sorry, I just hallucinated. I thought you just said she was Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter." Anna Maria said in disbelief.**

**"No, that's what I said. He told me himself. I guess he just found out about her last night, from the sound of it. Her name is…"**

**"Cora! Hi, I'm Cora!" Cora interrupted. Elizabeth knelt down and shook Cora's hand. "Well, hello Cora. I'm Elizabeth." Cora had a big toothy grin, much like Jack's. Elizabeth could see so much of Jack in this little girl in front of her. There was no mistaking who her father was. Cora then went around to every woman in the room, sounding very proud of who she was. Cora walked over to Anna Maria last. **

**"Hi! My name is Cora! What your name?" Cora said excited to meet new people and make new friends.**

**"I'm Anna Maria. I work fer yer dad."**

**"Oh. What do you do?"**

**"Uh… I work on his ship. You remember that ship you were on when you came here?"**

**"Uh huh, it was really, really big."**

**"That's yer dad's ship. That's the ship I work on."**

**"Oh." Cora said, she then looked over at Elizabeth and saw her inn her wedding gown. "How come you wearing the most pretty dress?"**

**"Because I'm getting married today."**

**"Oh! To my Daddy?" Cora asked. She liked Elizabeth already, she wouldn't mind if she was her new mommy. Elizabeth looked surprised. **

**"No, sweetie. I'm marrying a different man, but your Daddy is a friend of the man I'm going to marry."**

**"Oh…okay." Cora said sadly, realizing she would not be getting a new mommy. Just about that time, Jack came back to Elizabeth's room to pick up Cora. Jack knocked on the door. Sarah answered the door again. **

**"Oh, Hello Mr. Sparrow. I see you're all ready, are the rest of the men ready as well?"**

**"Aye, an' it's Captain Sparrow, if ye don't mind." Jack said smiling. "I'm here to get Cora an' find out how you fine young women are fairing, particularly Miss Swann. William is quite anxious to see his bride. Are you ladies ready to begin?"**

**"Yes we are. Elizabeth is doing fine, she's just as anxious as Mr. Turner. She can hardly contain herself. One moment and I'll go get Cora." The door shut and then reopened soon after. "Your daughter is such a doll. She's so adorable."**

**"Thanks… Well, I need to go find a place for Cora to sit.****" Just as Sarah closed the door and Jack turned to go to the chapel a cleric came rushing towards him.**

**"It's almost time Sir. Mr. Turner needs to prepare to head to the alter." The cleric informed Jack.**

**"What? Oh, yeah right, uh… Could ye do me a favor? I need ye t'take me daughter, Cora, an' find her a place t'sit. Maybe with… uh… a woman named Kendra, I think she's here. She'll be on the bride's side of the isle."**

**"Yes of course I can do that."**

**"Thanks. Cora luv, I need you to go with this man an' he'll find ye a place t'sit. Alright luv?"**

**"Okay Daddy." Cora then let go of Jack's hand and took a hold of the cleric's hand and they left to go find her a seat. Jack went to Will's room. **

**"Oy. William, it's time. Come on men. Time t'move." **

**So Jack, Will and his groom's men walked out of Will's room and lined up at the chapel doors. Jack then went to Elizabeth's room and knocked on the door telling them that it was time just as Elizabeth's father was making his way down to Elizabeth's room. The bride's maids came out of the room and lined up with their designated groom's man. Jack took his place next to Sarah and offered his arm just as he was instructed to do. Jack and Sarah both checked to be sure that they each had the wedding rings and sighed in relief that they did have the rings. **

**Just as the Vicar was finishing his speech Will entered the Chapel and took his place at the alter. Once Will was standing next to the Vicar, the organist began to play signaling the wedding party to begin their decent down the isle. Two ushers opened the large French doors and Jack and Sarah began to walk down the isle with the others following behind them. Once Jack and Sarah got to the alter they split and started a line of bride's maids on one side and groom's men on the other side. Soon everybody was on his or her respective sides. The flower girl had done her job well and was now sitting with her parents. The Organist then began to play the Wedding March.

* * *

****Elizabeth's POV**

**Elizabeth had watched as her friends walked down the isle and when the flower girl had crossed the threshold of the chapel doors, the ushers closed the doors once again. Elizabeth took in a deep breath and breathed out very slowly. **

**"This is it…" She said out loud to herself. She was standing with her father, with her hand on top of her father's waiting to hear the Wedding March.**

**"Are you ready my dear?" Elizabeth's father asked her.**

**"I've been ready since William and I started courting." Elizabeth mused. Just then she heard the Wedding March begin to play and the doors opened. Elizabeth and her father rounded the corner and stood at the doorway as everybody stood up for her.

* * *

****Will's POV**

**Will looked towards the doors as they opened. When Elizabeth came around the corner William gasped. He had never seen a more beautiful woman than Elizabeth looked to him at that moment. Will looked at her taking in every detail. All he saw was his bride, until Jack nudged him.**

**"Breath, William." Jack whispered. **

**Will released his breath realizing that he had been holding his breath. Elizabeth was wearing a beautiful gold taffeta and lace dress. The sleeves came down to her elbows and then belled out at the bottom. Her hair was pulled on top of her head with a gold and silver crown atop her head with a long white veil running down the length of the dress and was gliding along the floor about two feet behind her. Soon Elizabeth and her father reached the front of the alter. Governor Swann kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and gave her a hand as she stepped up to William. William took her hands in his as her father stepped down and took his seat.**

**The Vicar then began the ceremony, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate. In which this holy estate is not by any to be enterprised, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly, to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God; duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained. It was ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, both in prosperity and adversity. Into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." **

**The Vicar paused and glanced around, once satisfied there were no objections he continued. "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that so many as are coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful." **

**The Vicar paused again leaving room for answer, when nothing was said he continued again. "Then we shall continue. William James Turner, the second, wilt thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"**

**"I will." William said as he stared lovingly into Elizabeth's eyes.**

**"Elizabeth Margery Swann, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"**

**"I will… except for the obeying part." Elizabeth and William both giggled, knowing that she was planning to say that. The Vicar cleared his throat and continued. **

**"Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" Elizabeth's father stood and declared that he was the one to give Elizabeth away, then took his seat again. ****Elizabeth looked at William as he spoke.**

**"I, William James Turner, the second, take thee, Elizabeth Margery Swann, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."**

**"I, Elizabeth Margery Swann, take thee, William James Turner, the second, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."**

**The Vicar then asked for the rings to be presented. Jack took Elizabeth's wedding ring from his pocket and handed it to the Vicar as Sarah mimicked Jack's actions. The vicar crossed Will with Elizabeth's ring in his hand then gave it to him. William took Elizabeth's left hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger as he spoke. **

**"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."**

**The Vicar then crossed Elizabeth with William's ring and then handed it to her. Elizabeth took Will's left hand in hers and slipped the ring on his finger as she spoke. **

**"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." Elizabeth and William then knelt down facing the Vicar with their heads bowed.**

**"Let us pray." Everybody knelt down and bowed their heads. **

**"O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life: Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that, as William and Elizabeth lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." The Vicar prayed. Elizabeth and William stood up as the Vicar joined their hands together. **

**"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as William and Elizabeth have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." The Vicar then turned to William. ****"You may kiss thy bride." **

**William then took Elizabeth in his arms and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, keeping it appropriate for public display.**

**"May I present to you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. William Turner." The Vicar said addressing the congregation. As William and Elizabeth walked down the isle everybody stood and cheered for them.

* * *

****Jack's POV**

**Jack then stepped forward and offered his arm to Sarah. She took Jack's offered arm as they walked down the isle with the others trailing behind them. All of the sudden Jack's right leg grew heavier as he took his next step. Jack looked down and saw his daughter gripping his leg while standing on his foot. Jack quickly leaned down and picked her up with one arm and continued to walk.**

**"That was really long Daddy. I'm sleepy now." Cora complained.**

**"I know luv. It was quite long, wasn't it?" **

**Cora nodded her head as she snuggled up to his side, resting her head on his shoulder. She then reached up and started fingering the beads on his plaited goatee. Jack just smiled knowing nothing she could do would ruin the beads or pull them off. Jack noticed that Will and Elizabeth and her father were already in their carriage. **

**"We will be traveling with the newly weds." Sarah informed Jack. Jack nodded and directed them to the carriage. **

**Jack gave Sarah a hand up into the carriage then handed Cora to Sarah and got in the carriage last. Once situated, Jack took Cora and placed her on his lap. Cora pulled her legs to her chest, snuggling into Jack, placing her arms under her head leaning on Jack's chest. Elizabeth looked on in amazement as this pirate wrapped his arms around the little girl, making sure she wouldn't fall off his lap.**

**"Jack I didn't know you had a daughter."**

**"Neither did I, until last night."**

**"What are you going to do with her? You can't possibly be thinking about raising her on a pirate ship."**

**"No. At least not while she's this young." Jack then noticed Kendra was also in the carriage with them. "Hey luv, ye've been quiet. How are ye?" Jack said, addressing Kendra.**

**"I'm wonderful. This has been the best time I've had in years."**

**"Glad to hear it." Just then the carriage stopped and William got out first, helping Elizabeth, Sarah and Kendra out of the carriage.**

**"Elizabeth, luv, can you take Cora 'til I get out?"**

**"Yeah. I can do that." Elizabeth said taking Cora from Jack. **

**Jack got out, and then turned to see if Elizabeth's father needed a hand. As her father got out of the carriage he held his hand out for support, which surprisingly Jack offered. Jack then turned back to Elizabeth and took Cora from her. **

**Jack walked up behind Kendra, then leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Boo." Kendra nearly jumped out of her skin, with a slight shriek. **

**"Oh my Lord… Don't do that. You scared me." She scolded as Jack just laughed at her reaction. **

**"Pirate." Kendra just rolled her eyes as they entered the fort.

* * *

****The Reception**

**The fort was decorated for the occasion with banners of cloth draped on the walls of the fort. There was a string quartette performing as they entered. Also there were many circular tables with white and red tablecloths placed down. Each table had 8 chairs around it. At the front of all the tables was a long rectangular table with white and red tablecloths on it. On this table all the gifts were placed upon it and some under it as well. Off to the side was another circular table with a 5-tiered cake resting upon it. **

**Will, Elizabeth, Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington, Sarah, Jack, Cora, and Kendra were seated at a table nearest the gift table. Jack's crewmen were spread out among the crowd. Gibbs, Anna Maria, Cotton, Marty, and a few other crewmen were seated at the table next to Jack. Gibbs and Cotton had snuck in 3 barrels of rum, which were now residing near the refreshment's table. Gibbs also brought a bottle of rum. Gibbs passed the bottle around his table then passed it over to Jack. Jack quickly poured out his Champagne and filled it with rum, then hid the bottle under the table.**

**Once everybody else had arrived and was seated Governor Swann stood and clinked his Champagne glass with a butter knife. When he had everybody's attention he spoke to the crowd.**

**"I would like to give a toast my daughter and new son-in-law, May you both live in happiness together. Always trust in one another, and place your faith in God and know that together you are stronger than by yourself. With the support of each other, you will both live through your struggles, and share in your successes in life. Cheers." **

**Everybody lifted their glass and took a sip. Governor Swann then looked to Jack as he sat down, signaling that it was his turn to toast his friends. Jack stood up and smiled.**

**"Well, What can I say 'bout the two newly weds? Elizabeth, ye couldn't have found a more perfect match… other that me of course." Jack, Will and Elizabeth all laughed. "But alas, it would've never have worked between us. All joking aside, William, if yer father were here, he would tell ye how proud he is of ye. Yer a successful businessman with a beautiful woman what loves you more than life itself. I can honestly say that I know ye'd do anythin' t'protect yer ladylove 'cause just last year ye risked life an' limb fer her. May ye both, with any luck, have several kids together an' live well into old age t'see yer grandkids. Cheers Mate." **

**Everybody raised their glass and then took another sip from their glass. After that Jack ignored the other toasts, paying attention just enough to hear when the person giving the toast said cheers so he could raise his glass and drink from it at the appropriate times.

* * *

****Unknown to Jack and Kendra, her stepfather was in attendance at the wedding. Kendra's stepfather, Alexander Jamison, was watching her. He was already drunk when he got to the reception, and he continued to drink still. He knew he had seen her before but he couldn't quite remember where he had seen this young woman. The reception continued on with lunch being served. **

**After lunch was finished, the bride and groom opened some of their gifts from their close family and friends, saving the rest to open later. It was not until after the cake was served when Alexander realized who that young woman was. It was his former stepdaughter. He remembered that he had killed her mother and was planning on killing her but she ran away. He figured she would have been killed or would have died of starvation by now. Apparently he was wrong, for there she was just a few feet in front of him. **

**He knew that if she told the Governor of her past and of what he did, he would be a dead man. He no longer held as much power as he did when he was younger. He would be tried and convicted of murder. He knew what he had to do. He quickly developed a plan to get her away from the crowd, taking her over to the side of the battlement and then push her off into the ocean below, hopefully splattering on the jagged rocks below. The bride and groom shared their first dance as man and wife and then the bride and her father shared a dance as well. Everybody then got up as the tables were cleared away.**

**Alexander saw this as his opportunity. He walked over to Kendra and asked if he could have a word alone with her, hoping that she would not recognize him. Unfortunately for him, his face was engraved into her memory forever. Kendra gasped, backing away from her stepfather running towards where Jack was standing on the other side of the room with Will and Elizabeth. Unfortunately Kendra's stepfather was faster than her. He quickly caught up to her snaking an arm out around her waist, pulling her towards him. Kendra screamed as loud as she could. Jack looked over to where he heard the sound of a woman screaming. He saw Kendra being restrained by an older man that was obviously drunk, but still stronger than her. Jack shoved Cora into Elizabeth's arms and then ran over to Kendra. **

**"What the hell do ye think yer doing!" Jack demanded.**

**"I'm jus' takin' me stepdaughter fer a walk. I thought I lost 'er, but now I've found her. We've reunited. This is a more joyous occasion than afore!" Alexander lied.**

**"I wouldn't exactly say joyous mate. Ye killed her mother, an' now I'm sure ye want t'kill her as well. Aye?" Jack accused.**

**"You don't know what yer talkin' about."**

**"I think ye'll find I do." Jack pulled his sword out and pointed it at Alexander. **

**"Release her." Alexander, knowing that it was a pirate threatening his life; he pushed Kendra towards Jack, releasing her. Jack took her by the arm and guided her behind him, then advanced on her stepfather, holding the tip of his sword against his throat. Jack decided it would be best to appear to be somewhat drunk as well, in case he had to fight this man, he would underestimate Jack's ability. **

**"She tol' me everythin. How ye married her mum six months after her real father died in sea battle, an' how ye beat yer servants, an' then started beatin' her mum. Ye beat her mum when she was pregnant wit' yer child. _You_ killed yer unborn child, an' then blamed it on her mum. Then ye started beatin' Ms. Steelheart jus' cause she was anotha man's child. She tol' me how you was always drunk, neva sober. Fer seven years ye beat her an' her mum. They learnt not t'scream cause when they did ye beat 'em fer screamin. When Ms. Steelheart were ten years ol' she was in her room when she 'eard ye come in, three sheets t'the wind, loaded t'the gunwales. She 'eard ye yellin' at her mum fer nothin' in particular. She knew e'en though her mum weren't screamin' ye were beatin' her. She stayed in her room 'til she 'eard a gunshot. She ran out t'the top o'the stairs an' saw her mum's bloody body on the floor, a smoking gun in yer hand, reloadin' it. That's when she ran 'way, ne'er t'return." Jack accused. **

**Everybody could see the fear in her stepfather's eyes when Jack was done with his accusations. Her stepfather looked around and noticed a solder standing behind him. He stepped back and pulled the solder's sword and pointed at Jack. **

**"Her mum weren't nothin' but a whore! She deserved every beatin' I gave 'er!" Alexander struck out at Jack with the intent to kill him. **

**Jack easily blocked his attack and quickly put him on the defensive. Within ten minutes Jack had knocked the sword out of Alexander's hand as Alexander tripped over his own feet. Jack advanced on him, pointing his sword at his neck. Jack waited for the authorities to come and haul him away. Once the authorities hauled him away, Jack put his sword away and looked over at Will. **

**"Oy, William, this is a nice sword. It works a lot better than me old one. Thanks, mate!" Jack said as he sauntered back over to Kendra. She had sat down on the ground while hugging her knees to her chest and hiding her face. Jack knelt down and lifted her head up by her chin so that she was looking at him. **

**"Yer okay luv."**

**"I was so scared Jack. I thought he was going to kill me, just like he did my mum."**

**"No. I'll not let that happen." Jack told her as he helped her to her feet. "Come with me luv." Jack said as he guided her over to Elizabeth and Will. **

**"So now that ye can say ye had the most eventful reception, are ye ready fer yer honeymoon?"**

**"Yes, we have already packed, all that's needed now is our things brought aboard."**

**"Alright then. Anna Maria, Mr. Gibbs, follow Mr. And Mrs. Turner and take their things aboard the Pearl. Give them the privet cabin that's at the stern below decks in the middle of the ship. The rest of ye, that is, the rest of me crew, head to the Pearl an' prepare to cast off. I'll be there shortly." Jack ordered, and then took Kendra off to the side. **

**"I want t'ask ye somethin."**

**"What is it?" Kendra asked curiously.**

**"D'ye think yer stepfather will see justice served or not?"**

**"I doubt they will find enough evidence to prove his guilt. So no, I do not see justice being served. And now I am fearful for my life. Now he knows I am still alive."**

**"Uh huh… Well then I propose ye leave Port Royal an' come with me. I was thinkin' of givin' me daughter to Mr. and Mrs. Turner but I'm thinkin' perhaps instead ye can come aboard an' help me care fer me daughter. What say you t'that?"**

**"I don't know… I mean, I suppose I could. It's not like I'm leaving behind anything spectacular…"**

**"So then ye'll come aboard?" Jack asked. Kendra thought for a moment, thinking back at how many times this man has saved her life even though he is in fact a pirate.**

**"Yes, I'll come aboard." Kendra decided.**

**"Wonderful!" Jack exclaimed and then swaggered over to his daughter and picked her up. Jack then turned around and swaggered back over to Kendra, linking arms with her, and guided her to his ship.

* * *

_That is by far the longest chapter I have ever written! On Microsoft Word (14pt font size) this is _****16 PAGES!** That is a lot of freaking pages! It felt like a work out to write, but it was nice to write again! I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated! I swear next time it will **NOT** be as long until the next update!

_As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	13. A Pirate's Life, Jack v Norry, hunnymoon

_A/N: I now have a Beta reader, her pen name here is xRubyDustx, and She is awesome! So my thanks go to her for helping me with this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, DMC would NOT have ended where it ended! Those of you that have seen it KNOW what I mean! lol. It would have gone on at least for another half hour, to explain a bit more than what it did. Okay… I'm shutting up now before I have to stick a DMC spoiler warning in the summary. lol. On with the story!

* * *

_

**Yo Ho Ho, A Pirate's Life for Her, Jack vs. Norry (round III), and the Honeymoon**

**Gibbs and Anna Maria went with Will and Elizabeth to fetch their bags. Jack was already on the deck of the Pearl, with Cora in his arms, and Kendra standing next to him feeling horribly ineffectual. The rest of Jack's crew were preparing to set sail. Just as Gibbs and Anna Maria were returning with the newly weds luggage, with said newly weds following behind. Norrington was headed for the Pearl as well. Jack rolled his eyes knowing that Norrington was about to make an ass out of himself. Gibbs and Anna Maria walked up the gangplank and then took the bags below deck, showing Will and Elizabeth to their private room. As that was happening, Jack was giving orders to his crew when Norrington reached the dock with a flag in hand. **

"P**ermission to come aboard?" He asked through gritted teeth, trying to be respectful as much as it pained Norrington to do so. **

"Pe**rmission Granted." Jack replied. Norrington walked up the gangplank over to Jack. **

"**Here's the flag you requested. Anybody that knows flags, which should be any sailor, will know that this is a wedding ship. So all of your enemies should hold off any kind of attack. Also I would suggest flying the Union Jack above it. That should also help."  
****  
Norrington handed Jack a white flag with four different flowers embroidered colorfully into the white flag. It was a flag that English ships would fly if there was a wedding being performed on board or if a newly wedded couple were spending their honeymoon at sea. **

"What is Ms. Steelheart doing on board the Black Pearl?"

"**She's decided that she wanted t'learn how to sail an' also she wanted t'leave Port Royal forever, seein' as her stepfather now knows she's alive an' has his heart bent on killin' her."**

"**You cannot honestly believe that a pirate ship is better than Port Royal, Ms. Steelheart." **

"**No offense, but honestly, any place is better than Port Royal right now. Quite frankly, I'm tired of Port Royal, I'm tired of being a street urchin, I'm tired of being treated like a flea on a dog, I'm tired of starving almost to the point of death. I'm tired of the rich snobs looking down on me because I live on the streets without thinking of why I might be on the streets. At the time, I thought it was a better thing to live on the streets than stay and be murdered, or worse. I knew I couldn't stay there, so I ran and never looked back. I'm not sorry for that. I'm just... I'm so sick of... of everything Port Royal represents to me. My father's death, my mother's murder, my life as a street urchin, I'm ready for all that to change. I want this. At first I didn't know if I really wanted to be a pirate, but now that I have had some time to think on it I really want this. There's nothing you could say that would make me stay. Even if all Captain Sparrow would be willing to do is take me on to a different port, I'd be fine with that. Although I think I would rather see the world before I die." Norrington seemed to accept her reasoning, even though he wished she would choose a different way that to go to sea with a pirate. Norrington then focused on Jack. ****  
****  
"Captain Sparrow..." Norrington started. He was about to wish him a safe voyage, but noticed his daughter was in his arms "What is your daughter doing here? You cannot possibly be thinking of keeping a child on board of a pirate ship!" ****  
****  
"Actually, I've changed me mind about givin' her to the Turner's. She's startin' t'grow on me. I love her an' I want t'be in charge of raisin' her. So yeah, I do plan on keepin' her aboard the Pearl." Jack said matter-of-factly. ****  
****  
"Really, Daddy? I stay wif you?" Cora asked, looking up at him innocently with her big brown eyes. Jack looked at the little girl in his arms and smiled. ****  
****  
"Aye. Yer gonna stay with... uh... Daddy." Jack said, thinking to himself that he would need to get used to being called 'daddy.' Just then the Commodore spoke up. ****  
****  
"I cannot knowingly allow you to ruin this girl's life by keeping her aboard a pirate ship. Not only is it dangerous, but also she is a young girl. And, might I add, that she is a young girl that will soon grow up to become a young woman. A ship is no place for a female." Norrington stated in a snobby "I'm-better-than-you" tone. ****Just then Anna Maria had returned to the top deck to hear Norrington's rant about women on ships. ****  
****  
"And just what do ye think I am, eh? Chopped Liver? I'll have ye know, that a woman make just as good a sailor as any man! If Cap'n Sparrow wants t'keep his daughter aboard, ye can be rest assured that she'll be well looked after. An' I can tell ye right now, knowin' Cap'n Sparrow like I think I do, that it'll prolly be my responsibility t'care fer her when there be any attacks or while we raid ships and the like." **

"**Still, a ship is no place for a child!"****  
****  
"Anna, be a luv an' take Cora into me cabin an' keep her entertained." Jack said glaring, never taking his eyes off Norrington, as he handed Cora back to Anna Maria. Once Jack had heard his cabin doors open and close, he stepped closer to Norrington inches from his face. ****  
****  
"Cora is _MY_ daughter, therefore _MY_ responsibility. You have absolutely no authority to tell me how I can and cannot raise _MY_ daughter. Do not try to do anything to take her from me; I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand. Do you understand?" Jack said with a voice free of his normal slurred speech, which shocked the Commodore. ****  
****  
"I don't think I've ever heard you speak more clearly." Norrington commented, the shock evident in his voice. ****  
****  
"Aye, an' don't ye forget me promise t'ye, so no plottin, eh?" Jack said with his normal slur. ****  
****  
"Promise?" Norrington asked confused. ****  
****  
"Aye, I promised ye that if ye try t'take me daughter from me, that I'll kill ye, ya savvy?" ****  
****  
"I thought that was nothing more than a threat." Norrington slightly laughed. ****  
****  
"No, like I said, it's a promise. Just as I swear I'll kill t'anybody that tries t'take me daughter from me or harm her in any way. Now if ye'll excuse me, I have some things I need t'buy before I leave. In other words, get the hell off my ship before I make good on me promise, savvy?" ****Norrington turned on his heel and walked off the Pearl. When he reached the end of the gangplank, he turned back to look at Jack. **

**"Remember Sparrow, your pardon no longer is valid after this Saturday. Be sure to have the Turner's back by then. If they are not back any later than sunset on Saturday, I will consider it kidnapping and I will hunt you down and hang you from the yardarm. Am I clear?" ****  
****  
"Crystal." Jack said as he headed for the docks. "Gibbs, Cotton, I'll be needin' yer help. I need t'buy a bed fer Cora. Somethin' small enough t'fit in me cabin, but long 'nough she can grow into it." ****  
****  
Jack, Gibbs, and Cotton went in search for the local carpenter to see if the carpenter has a pre-made girl's bed while the rest of Jack's crew restocked the Pearl. Soon Jack, Gibbs, and Cotton found the carpenter's shop and saw that he had many choices of pre-made beds. The carpenter saw that he had customers and walked over to the group of men. ****  
****  
"What can I do for you gentlemen? Are you looking for anything in particular?" ****  
****  
"Aye. I need a ship's bed for a little girl that she can grow into. Somethin' that can fit in the corner of me cabin."****  
****  
"I assume you mean the Captain's Cabin? How old is the young girl?" ****  
****  
"She's 4 years old, but like I said, I want somethin' big 'nough that she can use fer the next 4 t' 6 years. An' a bed that's meant fer a ship, ye know? Don't want the girl's bed t'be movin 'round." Jack said with a smile. ****  
****  
"I think I have just the thing your looking for. It's not meant for ship but I could easily add the necessary parts to secure it to the floorboards." The carpenter said as he led the group of men over to a medium sized twin bed. ****  
****  
"I don't ever get a request for a child's bed made for a ship but it would be easy for me to install it properly on your ship. It would take maybe an hour or so." The carpenter explained. Jack looked at the bed, thinking of how big Cora was now and how much and how fast she would grow, trying to decide if this bed would be a good choice. ****  
****  
"How much is it an' what would yer labor costs be?" ****  
****  
"The bed itself is £30 and labor costs plus the extra bits to secure it to the ship would be an additional... £20. So that would be a grand total of £50. ****  
****  
"Fifty pounds? Hmm... Jack didn't know if he had £50 to spend. Jack took out his coin pouch and counted his money. He had just a little over £50. **

**Jack sighed, "All right. Do I pay ye now or later?" ****  
****  
Ordinarily the carpenter would accept payment at the end of the job but he knew that the three men standing in front of him were pirate and he really couldn't afford to be ripped off. **

**"I'll take payment now, if you please." ****  
****  
"How 'bout I pay ye fer the bed now, an' I'll pay ye fer yer labor when yer done installin' the bed on me ship? Sounds fair t'me, eh?" **

"A**ll right, £30 then." Jack took out a £20 note and two £5 coins then handed it to the carpenter. "I'll have my men help ye take it to me ship. Gibbs, Cotton, show this gentleman to me cabin. I'll go ahead an' clear a space for it." Jack said on his way out the door, and then he saw a nice child's size sea chest. ****  
****  
"How much is that?" Jack asked the carpenter. ****  
****  
"The sea chest? I believe it is £8." ****  
****  
"I'll take that too but I'll need t'pay fer it once I'm on the ship. I got more money on board I can pay ye with." Then it dawned on Jack that Cora didn't have any ship worthy clothes. ****  
****  
"Eh, Cotton, I'll need ye t'go an' clean that space in me cabin fer the bed and sea chest. I need t'go get Cora an' take her t'the clothing shop fer some decent clothes fer ship life." Cotton nodded his head as his parrot squawked "Aye, Aye Cap'n!" Jack and Cotton headed back to the Pearl leaving Gibbs to help the carpenter disassemble the bed and put it in a cart for transportation along with the sea chest.

* * *

****Jack had gone to the ship and picked up some more money and had taken Cora to a clothing shop he had seen during his stay in Port Royal. Cora was now being measured to determine what size she would need. ****  
****  
"Don't ferget her inseam." Jack mentioned to the seamstress. ****  
****  
"Why do I need to take the inseam of a little girl?" The seamstress asked confused. ****  
****  
"Cause she needs clothes that's sea worthy. Can't have her nice pretty dresses ruined by the sea water an' such."****  
****  
"Oh. So... she'll be wearing boys clothes then?" the seamstress concluded. ****  
****  
"She'll have to." The seamstress finished taking all the appropriate measurements and then pointed them towards the pre-made clothing that would fit Cora. ****  
****  
"Pick out anything you like Cora." Jack told her. ****  
****  
"I wanna pick some pretty dresses." ****  
****  
"Ye can luv, but Daddy needs ye t'pick out some sailor clothes first."****  
****  
"Okay Daddy!" Cora started pointing out all the shirts and pants she thought were pretty and the seamstress began totaling up the cost. After Cora had picked out 8 sailor outfits, Jack let her pick out 4 dresses she liked. ****  
****  
"That will be £97." When the seamstress told Jack the overall cost, he almost had a heart attack, it seemed. **

**Jack shook his head and paid the woman for the clothes, thinking that it would have been easier to just steal what he needed but knew that wasn't really an option right now because of the pardon. Jack then took Cora next door to the cobbler for some sea worthy shoes for her, plus Jack's trusty boots were starting to wear away. ****  
****  
"Hello, how may I help you today?" The cobbler asked politely. ****  
****  
"Two things really. My daughter needs some kind of shoes that are sea worthy an' I've begun t'notice me own boots are getting a little worse for wear. D'ye think ye could repair them quickly?" ****  
****  
"It depends on how dire they are. May I see the damage?" **

"**Yeah." Jack said as he sat down on a chair. The heel of his left boot was starting to fall apart as well as the outside edge near his pinky toe was beginning to show signs of falling apart soon. On his right boot the outside edge near his pinky toe already had a small hole in it, and the heel was about to give way. ****  
****  
"I think I could fix that in maybe... an hour or so. Do you know your size?" ****  
****  
"Uh no. Why?"**

**"So that you can borrow some temporary shoes while you wait for your boots to be repaired." **

"**Oh. No ye'll have t'measure it." ****  
****  
"That's fine. I'll measure your feet first then measure your daughter's so that you can find shoes for her." The cobbler said as Jack removed his boots and handed them to the cobbler. The cobbler measured Jack's feet then handed him some very temporary crude shoes. ****  
****  
"Could you take off your shoes for me dear?" the cobbler asked Cora. Cora looked to Jack not knowing if she could. ****  
****  
"Go on luv, he's just gonna measure yer feet." Jack said. Cora then slipped off her shoes and let the cobbler measure her feet. ****  
****  
"You said she needed sea worthy shoes?" **

"**Aye. She does."****  
****  
"All right, we have a selection of sea boots for young boy... uh children over here, in her size." The cobbler pointed out. "Feel free to help her try on different boots while I go fix these for you." The cobbler said as he went into his workroom with Jack's boots. The cobbler was fairly certain that the pirate wasn't going to steal anything seeing as he had the pirate's shoes. Cora began searching for the perfect pretty shoes for herself.

* * *

****45 minutes (and what seemed like 100's of shoes) Later **

**"Do you fink dat he has some pretty pink boots?" Cora asked. ****  
****  
"Pink? Uh... I don't know luv. I doubt it. I don't see any." Jack was exhausted from Cora's indecisiveness. She just couldn't make up her mind. Jack felt as though she had tried every shoe in the store. ****  
****  
"Oh... Do you fink dat he can make 'em pink?" ****  
****  
"I don't know luv, ye'll have t'ask him when he comes back out. Lets just try t'find a pair that fits ye good. Ye can ask him 'bout color later okay?" ****  
****  
"Okay... What about those? I like those." Cora said pointing up to a crème colored pair of sea boots similar to Jack's. Jack reached up and took them down. ****  
****  
"Hopefully these'll fit ye. If they do, I'd think it wouldn't be too hard t'make 'em pink fer ye." Jack said as he helped her put on the boots. Thankfully and in Jack's mind, an act of mercy from God, the crème boots fit her like a glove. ****  
****  
"Walk 'round the store luv, make sure they're comfortable. Do they slip at all?" ****  
****  
"I fink that dey're good. Dey only slip a little bit." ****  
****  
"That's good, luv." ****  
****  
Just then the cobbler came back out with Jack's boots looking good as new. "Here you are sir. That'll be £10." The cobbler said as Jack took his boots and put them back on. ****  
****  
"Alright, uh... I think she likes those but she's wonderin' if ye can make 'em... uh... pink." **

"**Pink? Yeah I could do that with those, the boots cost Â£12 and to dye them would be an additional £3." ****Jack stopped to think how much over all that would be. **

**"So a grand total of... £25... I think... If I did me math right..." ****  
****The cobbler had not expected a pirate to be able to tally that up so quickly, if at all. **

**"Uh, yes. That's correct." ****  
****  
Jack sighed, not believing how much this one outing has cost him. ****  
****"Go ahead an' dye 'em pink." Jack said, handing the cobbler the boots. ****Jack began tallying up the day's costs in his head. 'I spent £50 at the carpenters, £97 at the seamstress' an' I'll now be spendin' £25 here... that's... 172 pounds! Good Lord, kids are expensive!' Jack thought. Soon the cobbler returned with the now bright pink boots. ****  
****  
"That will be £25, sir. Would you like me to box up and bag the boots for you?" **

"**If you could please." **

"**No, Daddy! I wanna wear 'em!" Cora said as she bounced up and down tugging on Jack's coat. ****  
****  
"Apparently, I'm wrong. She'll be wearing 'em." Jack said slightly laughing. ****  
****  
"Alright, here you are young lady, your very own pink sailor boots." The Cobbler said as he handed them to Cora. Cora took them with a squeal of delight and put them on herself. ****  
****  
"Look Daddy! Jus' like yours!" ****  
****  
"Yeah luv, jus' like mine... only not pink." Jack said as he paid the man £25. "Come on Cora. Time t'go t'the ship." ****  
****Cora held onto Jack's coat as they walked, or rather Jack swaggered and Cora skipped, out of the cobbler's store. The cobbler couldn't help but think to himself as this pirate and little girl left his store, 'that has got to be the oddest thing I've ever seen. Who would have though that a pirate could be such an obviously loving father. What with all the bags he had he's going to spoil that child rotten!' The cobbler laughed to himself.

* * *

**

**The Black Pearl ****  
****Jack's crew had just finished stocking up the Black Pearl to last for a good 4 months as Jack and Cora returned to the ship. Jack was quite a sight to see. He had 2 bags of clothes in each hand and a little girl gripping the end of his jacket bouncing along side of him as he swaggered up the gangplank. Jack saw Gibbs and the carpenter from earlier near the Captain's Cabin. ****  
****  
"Ah, Mr. Gibbs, I take it this gentleman has finished his work and is awaiting payment, aye?" **

"**Aye sir. I watched him work sir, he's worth ever pound yer payin' him." **

"T**hat's good. As soon as I free me hands I'll pay ye." Jack said as he walked into his cabin setting down the bags on the newly installed bed. Jack walked back out of his cabin, with Cora still bouncing along beside him. ****  
****  
"I owe ye... £28 if memory serves me." ****  
****  
"Yes, £28." The carpenter confirmed. Jack took out the appropriate amount and handed to the man. Once the man was paid, he left the ship as quickly as he could as he was not comfortable being on a pirate vessel. ****  
****  
"Well, he left right quick, didn't he?" ****  
****  
"Aye sir, I don't think he liked bein' on board." **

"**Are we ready to set sail?"**

"**Aye sir. We were just waiting for yer return." **

"**Good." Jack said as he walked up to the helm, Cora still bouncing beside Jack tugging on his jacket with every bounce. ****  
****  
Jack began steering the ship out to sea, barking orders that made no sense to Cora. Soon the ship was facing out to the opening of the bay and in no time they were out in the open waters of the Caribbean Sea. ****  
****  
"Daddy..." **

"**Aye luv?" Cora signaled for Jack to come closer, so he turned the ship over to Anna Maria, and then knelt down to Cora's level. **

**"What is it Cora?" ****  
****  
"****Um... I need... I need to go potty..." Cora whispered in Jack's ear. Jack's face became blank. ****  
****  
"Uh... right... uh... yeah... uh..." Jack stuttered, not knowing what to do, and then it dawned on him. **

**"Kendra! Where's Kendra!" Jack shouted, trying to find the woman. Jack picked up Cora and searched for Kendra. Finally he found her at the bow of the ship, looking out to sea. **

**"Kendra luv! I need yer help!" Jack said desperately. ****  
****  
"What's the matter?"**

"**I need to go potty!" Cora said begging for somebody to help her. ****  
****  
"Oh! Right. Where's the loo?" Kendra asked as she took Cora from him. ****  
****  
"I'll show ye! Follow me." Jack said, thankful he didn't have to help Cora. He led Kendra below deck to the privy. Honestly, he wouldn't know what to do had Kendra not been there to help him. **

**"Here's the head. I'll leave ye t'help her." Jack said as he dashed out of the privy as quickly as he could and back up to the helm. ****  
****  
"What was that all about?" Anna asked. ****  
****  
"Cora needed the privy." Jack said as he took over the helm. ****  
****  
"Oh... that's why ye were in search of that girl, Kendra?" **

"**Aye." ****  
****  
"I'm really glad ye brought her aboard, otherwise I'd be the only female on board..." Anna said, happy that she wouldn't be the one always caring for the little girl. Quite frankly the reason she became a pirate was to avoid taking care of other people's children. She did not escape slavery only to be put to the same work aboard a ship. Soon Kendra and Cora returned to the top deck. Kendra returned Cora to her father. ****  
****  
"All better luv?" Jack asked Cora. ****  
****  
"Uh huh." Cora said shaking her head making her wavy black hair bounce up and down. ****  
****  
"Where are the Turner's?" Jack asked, not having seen them since the reception. ****  
****  
"Below deck, in their cabin having... uh... fun." Anna Maria said, censoring herself since Cora was present. ****  
****  
"What kinda fun?" Cora asked. ****  
****  
"Uh... Jack? What kinda fun?" Anna redirected the question, not knowing how to answer. ****  
****  
"Uh... they are... uh... havin'... uh... grown up... fun... actually, ye'd think it was... quite boring, really. They're uh... doing... taxes... yeah that's it. Taxes. Grown ups love doing their taxes. But uh... ye don't want t'go in there while they're doin'... uh... taxes... because... uh... Grown ups don't like it when kids interrupt. It uh... distracts and they... uh... mess up and... uh... it makes it... not... fun... yeah... Savvy?" Jack stuttered through trying to come up with a good answer to her question and reason why she shouldn't go in their room. ****  
****  
"What's savvy mean?" **

"**Savvy means understand."**

"S**o... grown ups like doing taxes? What're taxes?" ****  
****  
"Oh, uh it's something that grown ups are required to pay by the government. It's like a bill, but part of the fun is figuring out how much is owed."****  
****  
"Oh, and that's fun for grown ups" **

"**Aye, but when ye loose, sometimes grown ups'll scream or yell. So if you hear 'em yell, it's because they didn't do their taxes right so they lost the game"**

"**Oh. That is boring." Cora said, accepting the answer her Daddy gave her, much to Jack's relief. ****

* * *

_So that's the end of that chapter. So tell me what do you think? I know it was more of Cora and Jack but I've decided that it's as much about Jack and Cora as it about Jack and Kendra. Cora needs a helping hand too. _**

_Oh and once again I MUST thank my new Beta Reader, xRubyDustx for helping me with my story! She's so lovely. She's an awesome writer too! Go check out her stories, 'League of Pirates' and the squeal 'Family Jewels'!_

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE? Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Not to mention if I got a whole bunch of reviews I would be super motivated to write faster! lol. _

_As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	14. Kitchen Catastrophes, Child rearing, and

_A/N: okay so I've been humming and hawing over where I should take my story from here, cuz I feel like it's about to go into a rut of boringness. So hopefully I'll be able to keep that from happening! Again, I love my beta reader xRubyDustx! She helped inspire me for some of the bits in this chapter. (Oh and on a completely random side note: I got a job interview! I may be a cashier for a home improvement store! YAY ME!)  
_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kendra. She's mine, and I partly own Cora but not really because I stole the idea and her name from the goof up on that one movie website which will remain nameless (coughIMDB(dot)comcough)_

* * *

**Kitchen Catastrophes, Child rearing, and Swabbing Slip-ups**

**The Black Pearl - 4pm **

**The Black Pearl had been at sea for about two hours when Will and Elizabeth had emerged from their cabin to get some fresh air and to eventually watch the sun set on their first day as husband and wife. Kendra was scrubbing the deck, as ordered by Jack, while keeping an eye on Cora. Will left his wife's side at the bow of the Pearl for a moment to go talk to Jack, who was at the helm of his ship guiding it out to sea. **

**"Hello Jack."**

**"Why aren't ye with yer new wife, mate?" **

**"I wanted to speak with you for a moment." **

**"What can I do for ye whelp?"**

**"It's about Cora, and Ms. Steelheart for that matter."**

**Jack looked at him cockeyed, knowing the lad was about to do something stupid. He seemed to have a knack for doing stupid things. Jack sighed, "What about the lasses?"**

**"Do you honestly believe that they will be safe aboard the Pearl? No lies." Will asked hesitantly. **

**"Well then, here's the honest truth mate. You and the good Commodore can be rest-assured that both lasses will be looked after. Ms. Steelheart will be taught how t'fight, and until she is proficient with a sword and gun she will have somebody assigned t'protecting her. The same goes for me daughter. 'Til she's old enough t'learn and become proficient with a sword and gun, she too will have somebody assigned t'her fer protection. Part of the agreement Ms. Steelheart an' I have is that her job aboard will be carin' for me daughter in a motherly way, while I'll care for Cora in a more fatherly way. Savvy?"**

**"But I thought Elizabeth and I were going to raise her until she was 12. Then you would care for her." Will pointed out. **

**"Yeah, and then I changed me mind. I do that. Or did ye forget mate? Pirate," Jack said gesturing to himself. "Which reminds me, I need t'speak to Kendra so, if ye'll excuse me. Mr. Gibbs, you have the helm." Jack said as he walked off, knowing Gibbs would have the helm. **

**Jack walked over to where Kendra was scrubbing at the deck. Just as he was nearing her, he slipped in a wet patch of deck. Tripping over Kendra and landing on her, he smothered her face with his chest. Kendra pushed Jack off as he stood up regaining his composure. Gibbs had witnessed his captain's fall and began muttering how they were just asking for trouble with so many women on board one ship. **

**"Ye know, ye don't gotta make it sopping wet, Luv. Either that or ye could warn a person!" Jack accused. **

**"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there." Kendra said, refusing to make eye contact with Jack.**

**"Doesn't matter, ye know, yer deck swabbing abilities are bloody awful, I'm thinkin' a change in tasks is in order."**

**"Can't I just help raise your daughter and have that be enough?"**

**"No, Luv. This is a ship, and as such, everybody needs to do sailor-y tasks. Savvy? I wanna test yer strength, why don't ye climb up to the Crow's Nest an' look out fer ships, an' land, an' other such things, Luv."**

**"Uh, I don't know if I'm strong enough." **

**"Well, ye won't know 'less ye try, eh? Now go on get up there, Luv."**

**"Alright but I doubt I can make it," Kendra said as she began her climb up to the rigging to the Crow's Nest. **

**As Kendra climbed she found it harder to move upwards as the gusts of wind grew stronger the farther up she climbed. She was about half way up the rigging when a huge gust of wind made Kendra loose her grip. Kendra began to fall backwards trying to find something to hold on to. Jack saw her loose her grip and, as she was falling, he sprinted over to the rigging to make his way up to help her. Just as Jack began to climb, Kendra's foot got tangled in the rigging. Kendra screamed as she was jerked to a sudden stop in midair. Jack looked up when he heard her scream. He could see that she was hanging upside down by one foot, all her other limbs flailing to find a better hold on the rigging. Jack dashed up the rigging making light work of getting to Kendra. Once Jack was next to Kendra he pushed her up, supporting her by the back. Kendra reached her hands out in front of her grabbing a hold of the ropes. Jack untangled her foot so that she could be free to move. **

**"Okay, so that was a bad idea, Luv. Lets get you down from here. Aye?" Jack laughed. Kendra glared at Jack but whole-heartedly agreed. "Do ye need some help down from here, Luv, or do you think you can climb down on yer own?"**

**"I don't know, I could try on my own."**

**"I'll be under ye just in case ye fall again, alright?"**

**"Okay. I'm ready to get down from here." And with that the pair began their descent to the deck below without further incident. Jack was first to touch the deck, then Jack, putting his hands on Kendra's waist, helped her the rest of the way to the deck. Once her feet were on the deck she turned to Jack, visibly shaking. **

**"Don't you ever make me do that again. Please?"**

**"No, I don't think I'll be sending ye upwards, least not any time in the near future," Jack sighed. "I still need t'find something for ye to do, I think I'd like it if ye could cook all the meals fer the ship. Breakfast, lunch, an' dinner."**

**"But, I don't know how to cook. It's not like I exactly had a mother to teach me these things. Even if I grew up in my old life, I still wouldn't know how to cook. We had servants who did those things for us. It was not a skill required of a girl of my class." **

**"Yer a girl. It's in yer blood t'know how t'cook. Innit?" **

**"No! Certainly not, It's a learned skill. You weren't born knowing how to steer a ship were you? You weren't born knowing how to sword fight were you?" Kendra put forth. **

**"Course I knew how! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"**

**"No."**

**"No? Whadda mean no?"**

**"I don't see how your name has anything to do with knowing how to steer a ship or sword fight." **

**"I was a natural, Luv. So, therefore, because I am who I am, and not somebody that is not me. I was born knowing how to do these things that I do."**

**"What? You're not making any sense."**

**"Doesn't matter, Luv. Ye'll be cookin' dinner today an' ye've got a lot of hungry mouths to feed. A Hundred and fifty mouths to be precise, includin' yers. So ye'd best be starting now. Ye can leave Cora with me if ye think she'll only be a distraction to ye." **

**"I told you, I cannot cook."**

**"And I told ye lass, don't matter. It's an order from yer Captain. You will cook. I didn't ask fer it t'be good. Just edible. I'll have Cotton show ye the Galley an' he can help ye find things that ye'll be needin. Now hop to." **

**Kendra stormed off in a huff, leaving Cora to cling to her father's leg. Mr. Cotton followed her below decks and showed her to the Galley. **

**"No offense Mr. Cotton, but do you ever speak? Can you even hear?" Kendra asked, not ever recalling Mr. Cotton speaking. The only thing she recalled was that stupid bird squawking and the crew seemingly talking to the bird. As a response, Mr. Cotton showed her his non-existent tongue. **

**"Oh my God. I'm sorry but that's disgusting. I know it's not your fault, but it's not a pleasant sight. So I assume you can hear then?"**

**"Wind in yer sails! Wind in yer sails!" the parrot squawked. **

**"Whatever that's supposed to mean, so what are we going to cook?"**

**Cotton showed her where they kept the meat and other food items that could act as side dishes and how much would serve the entire crew. Then left her to her own devices.

* * *

**

**Jack was standing at the helm watching as the sun was just beginning to set in the horizon. It didn't matter how many times he saw the sunset or rise, he was always amazed at the beauty of it all. Just as he was beginning to relax, his peace was interrupted with the distinct scream of a woman from below deck. Jack knew the only woman below deck at the moment was Kendra. Suspecting the worst he handed the helm off to Gibbs and ran down to the Galley. **

**"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod, Oh my God, what do I do, what do I do? This is NOT good. Oh My God!" Kendra screamed, thoroughly freaked out.  
**

**As Jack ran past the dining table, around the corner, through the doorway into the Galley, Jack screamed at what he saw. Kendra was running around like a chicken with her head cut off not knowing what to do, with the top of the stove emitting 3-foot flames. Jack ran back up to the top deck throwing a bucket over board collecting the sea water below, then running back down to the galley. Jack pushed Kendra out of the way and tossed the sea water on the flames putting them out. **

**"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DAVY JONES DID YOU DO, WOMAN?"**

**"What? Me? All I did was put a pot of water on to boil! I didn't do anything else! I turned my back for a second and then when I turned back, there was flames shooting up like you saw."**

**"WELL YE HAD TO HAVE DONE SOMETHING MORE THAN THAT! WATER DOESN'T START FIRES, LUV!" **

**"You don't know that! It could!"**

**"OH GIVE ME A BLOODY BREAK! WATER DOES NOT START FIRES! WHAT THE BLEEDIN' HELL DID YE DO T'THE WATER!" **

**"Nothing! I just, I put some salt in the water and some butter. That's it!"  
**

**"DO YE REALIZE YE COULD HAVE BURNT DOWN THE ENTIRE BLOODY SHIP, KILLING US ALL?"**

**"WILL YOU STOP YELLING AT ME? IT IS NOT MY FAULT! I TOLD YOU I COULD NOT COOK! AND THEN YOU SENT ME DOWN WITH A MUTE MAN, WHO, IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, LEFT ME HERE ALONE! SO I SAY IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME WHEN I TOLD YOU I CANNOT COOK!" Kendra yelled back, having snapped. "I AM SO TIRED OF YOU YELLING AT ME!"**

**Jack stood there, shocked that she had yelled at him when she was so soft spoken before. He began smiling with pride because she had finally come out of her shell. **

**"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT, YOU FOOL!"**

**"Ye yelled at me lass. I've never heard ye really raise yer voice above more than a loud whisper, Luv. I'm proud of ye."**

**"YOUR," Kendra started to shout, but then his words sank in, "What?"**

**"What?" Jack mocked, raising his voice an octave higher than normal. "Ye heard me, lass," Jack said in his normal voice. **

**"Is _that_ why you've been so irritating? You _wanted_ me to yell at you?" Kendra fumed. **

**"No! I've _not_ been irritating. _You_ almost burnt me Pearl down into nothin' but timbers! I think I've every right to be upset about that, Luv." **

**"Alright, I'll give you that, but it's still partly _your_ fault for sending me in here when I_ told _you I could _not_ cook. So... what will I be doing to 'earn my keep' then?" **

**"I don't know, I guess I'll have ye work top deck 'long side me crew, which reminds me. If yer gonna be a crewmember I'll need ye to sign the ship's articles."**

**"Ship's articles? What's that?"**

**"Ship's rules, in other words."**

**"Oh, I see. Um, yeah, I can do that." **

**"Excellent!" Jack exclaimed, taking Kendra by the wrist and pulling her up to the top deck. Jack let go of her wrist, and summoned his crew to gather around. **

**"Oy Gents," Jack called out, "and ladies." Jack added nodding to Anna Maria. "It has come to my attention that we need t'have a vote among us. Ms. Steelheart here wishes t'sign the Articles and become a member of the crew. All those in favor of her signing the Articles say Aye," It seemed that most of the crew had said Aye. **

**"All those opposed say Nay." Jack said to be completely fair. Nobody said Nay. "Well then, all that's left is reading and signing the articles Luv." Jack said to Kendra as he took her by the wrist again and took her into his cabin. Releasing Kendra's wrist, he walked over to his desk and began rifling through a bunch of papers. **

**"Where the bleedin' hell is it? I know it's here somewhere," Jack mumbled to himself. After a few minutes he found the papers he was searching for. "Aha! I found it! I knew it was here!" Jack said triumphantly. Jack brought the papers over to his table and laid them out in front of Kendra. **

**"I'll need ye to read those, and if ye can't read then I'll read it to ye. And once ye know an' understand the ship's articles I'll need ye to make yer mark at the bottom of the list."**

**"I can't read." Kendra informed Jack. Jack picked up the papers.**

**"Well then, I'll read 'em to ye." Jack said. **

**"One: Every man shall obey civil command; the captain (Jack Sparrow) shall have on full share and a half in all prizes. The Master, Carpenter, Bo'sun, and Gunner shall have one share and quarter. All others shall have one full share. Two: If any man shall offer to run away, or keep any secret from the Company, he shall be marroon'd with one bottle of powder, one bottle of Water, one small Arm, and shot. Three: If any Man shall steal any Thing in the Company, or game, to the value of a piece of Eight, he shall be Marroon'd or shot. Four: If at any Time we should meet at another Marooner (that is, Pyrate) that man shall sign his Articles without Consent of our Company, shall suffer such Punishment as the Captain and Company shall think fit. Five: That a man that shall strike another, whilst these Articles are in force, shall receive Moses' Law (that is 40 Stripes lacking one) on the bare Back. Six: That Man that shall snap his Arms, or smoak Tobacco in the Hold, without cap to his Pipe, or carry a candle lighted without lanthorn, shall suffer the same Punishment as in the former Article. Seven: That Man that shall not keep his Arms clean, fit for an Engagement, or neglect his Business, shall be cut off from his Share, and suffer such other Punishment as the Captain and Company shall think fit. Eight: If any man shall lose a joint in time of Engagement, shall have 400 Pieces of Eight, if a limb, 800. Nine: If at any time you meet with a prudent Woman, that Man that offers to meddle with her, without her Consent, shall suffer Death. Ten: If any man shall offer to mutiny against the captain (Jack Sparrow) He shall suffer Death. As Crew Members of the Black Pearl, under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow, we the undersigned, do here by agree and swear to follow the Articles set forth above." Jack recited. "Do you understand them all?"**

**"Yes, they are quite self explanatory."**

**Jack passed her the Articles. "Well then Luv, make your mark at the bottom of the list Luv." She signed her name at the bottom, among names of crewmembers. She noticed that some names were crossed out with writing scribbled underneath. **

**"Welcome to the Black Pearl Luv."**

**"Thank you… I'm wondering why are some names crossed out?"**

**"They either died, or asked to leave the ship to peruse a higher rank, such as becoming a Captain themselves, or something like that. All reasons are summed up below each crossed out name."**

**"Oh, I see. That makes sense." **

**"Yeah. So, go find Anna Maria an' tell I order her to teach ye how to work on a ship, but yer t'stay outta the rigging."**

**"Aye, Aye Sir!" Kendra mock saluted, then left the cabin in search of Anna Maria.  
****  
Jack didn't know what it was about that woman but there was something about her that had caught his interest. When she almost fell from the rigging his heart seemed to drop to his stomach. **

**'_It's only 'cause I made her go up there, She's a nice lass, would have been a shame if she died. Besides, who would have helped me look after Cora.'_ Jack reasoned.**

**She seemed so fragile before when he first met her. When she was in Port Royal she didn't even scream, let alone yell or shout for any reason. Not even before he had saved her from being raped by a bunch of rowdy drunks. Now she was yelling at the top of her lungs at him and screaming when in fear for her life. **

**_'We've only been at sea a few hours and already she's beginning to come out of her shell, so to speak.'_ Jack thought to himself as he picked up a bottle of rum, threw his head back, and took a big swig of the warm liquid. Jack knew that as she grew more accustom to life on a ship, not to mention sharing the company of Anna Maria, this woman could turn out to be more of a hellcat than Anna Maria! **

**'_I hope she's not prone to slapping when offended, like other women I know!'

* * *

_**

_A/N: Okay so there it is. So Kendra is not the best at climbing or swabbing the deck or cooking! And just to let you all know, I have burnt water before, so that part is kinda based on me and my lack of cooking skills. _

_I decided to have Kendra NOT knowing how to cook because as I've been reading stories where a girl comes on to the Black Pearl, she can cook so well that it boosts morale and everybody loves her all because she can cook. I'm sorry but not all girls can cook. So I wanted to be different. Plus it was more fun to write her as being more ineffectual than knowledgeable. _

_Jack: Aye luv, but did ye have to almost burn me ship down eh? Don't ye think me Pearl has suffered enough? Haven't _I_ suffered enough?_

_Me: Hey! Who told you, you could say anything huh? Disney still doesn't know I have you! Besides, you saved your precious Pearl from catching fire... again... I'm not _that_ mean, unlike those evil Disney writers who decided it would be _fun_ to sink the Pearl! (Glares at Disney writers) If you all review I'll give you all virtual frosted sugar cookies that look like Captain Jack Sparrow or Will Turner (your pick)!_

_As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	15. Drink like a Pirate, Party like a Pirate

_A/N: I want to thank my beta reader and friend, xRubyDustx, for being my inspiration for writing this chapter. Whenever I get a case of writer's block, she lets me bounce ideas off of her. I credit her with getting my mojo flowing. So I dedicate this chapter to xRubyDustx! (I lurve ya! LoL!) Oh and I can't remember if I said this in a previous chapter but this is sort of AU in the fact that Jack never made the deal with Davy Jones. The second movie does not exist (obviously since I had Will and Lizzie get married… lol…) Oh and as a side note, I got the job! I'm a cashier for Lowe's! I love my job!_

* * *

**  
Drink like a Pirate, Party like a Pirate, and Sleeping Arrangements**  
(or in other words, Kendra begins to develop an epiphany.)

**Since Kendra's cooking was a total catastrophe, Jack decided that he would throw a party for Will and Lizzie since their reception was slightly overshadowed by Kendra's step father attempting to murder her. Rum bottle in hand, Jack got up and walked back out on deck. Looking out over his Pearl, seeing his crew happily working together for a common goal under his command, he couldn't help but feel as though life was good. **

**Jack gazed around, looking over his ship. He saw Kendra was trying to keep Cora from running around, distracting the crew from their tasks as she was learning how to tie knots from Ana Maria. Jack took another swig of rum then walked down to where Ana Maria and Kendra were on the deck. Just as he was about to speak, his leg became quite heavier. Jack stood in one spot with his mouth open for a second before he looked down and saw that Cora had attached herself to his leg yet again. **

"**Well hello, Luv. What're ya doin'?" Jack asked, looking down at Cora. **

"**I'm hiding." **

"**From what?" **

"**A scary monster." Cora whispered. **

"**A scary monster? There's no scary monster on the ship luv." Jack asked. **

"**You don't know that!" Cora exclaimed. **

"**Course I do, Luv." **

"**But… But he's really scary. He likes to scare me and I f'ought that if I was on a ship dat th' monster couldn't get me. But… But I… I was inside and I was… I got… I was ex…exporing, and… and… I saw the monster! He… he had a… icky face and… and he looked… like… Shwivled, like he was in the bath too long… I dunno if he's still there or not, but it was scary…" Cora tried to explain. **

"**Icky face?" **

"**Uh huh. I show you where?" **

"**Yeah, Luv. Show me where you saw this monster." **

"**First, up!" Cora said stretching her hands up above her head, standing on her tip toes, "Up, up!" **

"**Uh, alright. Up ye go, Luv," Jack said as he picked her up and held her in his arms. "Now tell, uh… Daddy… where you saw this monster." **

"**Down there." Cora pointed to the door that led below decks. **

"**Down we go, then," Jack said as he crossed to the door. Keeping one hand on Cora's back, he leaned down and opened the door that was placed in the top deck. Then, Jack carefully climbed down the stairs while holding Cora in one arm. "Where to now, Luv?" **

"**Down, all the way down." Cora instructed. **

"**Well then, down again." Jack then opened the door that led to the hold and bilge, grabbing a lantern and climbing down the stairs. Once he was in the hold, he looked around to see if he could see anything out of the ordinary. "Where's the monster, Luv?" **

"**Back there. Hiding in a corner," Cora said nervously. **

"**Alright. Let's go see what or who is there, aye?" Jack said as he walked to the corner Cora pointed. **

"**Behind th' boxes," Cora whispered as they neared. **

"**Behind the boxes," Jack repeated as he walked around the crates stacked up. As he rounded the stack of crates and boxes he saw a shadow of a figure. Jack held up the lantern to bring light to the shadow as Cora hid her face in his shoulder. As the light illuminated the dark corner, Jack saw the face of a man. **

"**Bootstrap? Bill Turner? Is that you?" **

"**You look good Jack. I see ye got the Pearl back, aye? And looks like ye got a child o' yer own now, too," Bill said. **

"**Yeah. She thought you were a monster," Jack said to Bootstrap. "Cora, Luv, this isn't monster. This is me dear friend, Bill Turner. He's not a monster." **

"**Are you sure?" She asked, pulling her head out from Jack's shoulder to look at Bill. "He looks scary." **

"**He does look a little worse for wear. What happened to you, Bill?" **

"**When Barbossa mutinied against ye, I tried not t'do anythin' stupid like ye told me. But guilt got the better o' me, Jack. I was the first to realize we were cursed, so I held on t' a piece o' the treasure an' first chance I got I sent it off to my son. Then, stupidly, I told Barbossa what I done, that we deserved to be cursed for what we did t'ye. It wasn't right wit' the code, Jack. So Barbossa sent me to the depths tied to a cannon, unable to move, unable to die, Jack. Luckily for me they were stupid enough to use rope to tie me to the cannon. The rope eventually rotted and I was able to walk along the bottom of the ocean until I happened upon a piece of civilized land, thankfully. I went to the nearest tavern and started asking questions. First question was what the month, day, and year was. Got a lot o' strange looks fer that one. I had been below the ocean for almost 2 years. Then 8 years later, I was sittin' in a tavern drinking some rum an' then something remarkable happened. I could taste it. It was a bitter-sweet moment; I knew I was no longer cursed, but I also knew that Barbossa had found my son and spilt his blood. I planned on finding Barbossa to kill him for killing my son, but instead I found you. What happened to Barbossa?" **

"**I killed him. Shot him with the same bullet and gun he gave me when he marooned me. Barbossa is dead. Your son, however, is not. I stopped Barbossa from killing him by pretending to negotiate with him. Make a long story short, I got Barbossa's crew to attack the Royal Navy. Your son cut his hand to give his blood to the curse with the coin ye sent him and as he did so, I shot Barbossa. The Royal Navy captured and hung Barbossa's crew. Oh, and I have Jack the Monkey. The last time we had gone to the Isla de Muertos I found the stupid monkey rummaging through the cursed coins. Every time we uncursed that bloody monkey he'd go an' curse himself again. I've found that I like that monkey cursed better than not cursed. I can shoot it as much as I want an' it can't die. It's an excellent stress reliever an' target practice." **

"**How do you know William's not dead?" Bootstrap asked, ignoring Jack's rant about the monkey. **

"**What? Oh, because he's here. Up on deck, with his new wife." **

"**He… he's married? Already?" **

"**Aye, got married just today. To a Governor's daughter from Port Royal." **

"**A Governor's daughter! That's m'boy!" **

"**Ye wanna come see how he is?" **

"**Uh… yeah, of course… but… wait… What if, what if he hates me?" Bootstrap asked nervously. **

"**He won't hate ye. May be a bit surprised t'see ye alive and well. He thinks yer dead. We all thought ye were dead. Glad t'see that's not true though. Come on." **

"**Alright… so, who's her mother?" Bill asked, gesturing to Cora, half wanting to know, half teasing as they went back up to the main deck. **

"**Do ye remember that redheaded vixen, Scarlet? From Tortuga?" **

"**Her? She certainly don't look like her. She looks more like you." **

"**Yeah. I'm glad she does." **

"**I want to see my son." **

"**Aye. Let's go then," Jack said as he climbed up the stairs, still holding Cora, with Bootstrap following behind. **

"**So am I to assume that William's a pirate now?" Bootstrap asked. **

"**No, actually, he's blacksmith. Makes the most finest swords in all the Caribbean I've ever seen and had the privilege to wield." **

"**He made you a sword?" **

"**Aye. A thank you of sorts for bringin' him an' his lass together… sort of." **

**Just then they reached the door leading to the top deck, Jack looked back at Bootstrap and signaled for him to go sit at the dinner table. Jack walked back up onto the deck and called for Will and Elizabeth to come over to him. **

"**William, lad," Jack said looking to Will, then glancing over to Elizabeth, "…Lizzie… I've a surprise for both of you. Mainly for you, William. Come with me for a moment below deck," Jack said, walking back down below deck with Will and Elizabeth trailing behind. Soon Jack had led them to the galley. Will noticed a man sitting at the dinner table with his back to them. He had shoulder length dirty messy hair and wore a heavy leather trench coat. The man turned around as Jack began to introduce him. **

"**William, I'd like t'introduce ye to me nearest and dearest friend, William 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner. Otherwise known as yer father." **

"**Hello, William," Bootstrap smiled. William just stood staring at his father, who he thought had been dead, sitting in front of him. William was speechless. "I hear tell ye got married today. Is that who this lovely lass is? Yer wife?" **

**Elizabeth was the first to speak, "Yes. My name is Elizabeth Swann… I mean Turner. I dare say I'll be needing to get used to introducing myself in that manner," Elizabeth giggled as she smiled. **

"**Jack was right, William you married well m'boy. Welcome to the family, Elizabeth was it?" **

"**Yes, but you may call me Lizzie. All my closest friends do," Elizabeth smiled as she nudged William prompting him to say something. **

"**You… your… I mean… you're not… you're not dead? But… I thought Barbossa… he… but how?" **

"**Rope an' water don't mix well, Lad. I thought ye were dead as well. I came here to kill Barbossa for killing ya, but instead I found Jack, or rather he found me. Told me ya were alive… and married." **

"**Yes. Last year Barbossa kidnapped Elizabeth thinking she was your child, instead of me, and I implored Jack's help and rescued Elizabeth from him before the Navy even had a clue as to where to search. When all was said and done, I ended the curse and Jack killed Barbossa." **

"**So I've been told. I also hear ye've got yerself an honest profession." **

"**Yes. I'm a blacksmith by trade. When I was a boy, after you left to go pirating, I stayed with mother. But when I was 12 mother grew sick, she past away when I was 13, so I came out here to the Caribbean, in search for you. But my ship was attacked by pirates, I was the only survivor. At the time, Elizabeth and her father were traveling to the Caribbean so that her father could become Port Royal's Governor. They found me in the water. Elizabeth was the first friendly face I saw after the pirate attack. The pirates that attacked me was Barbossa and his men. I didn't know at the time, but Elizabeth told me that she remembered seeing the Pearl sailing away from the wreckage." **

"**Caroline is dead?" Bootstrap asked. **

"**Yes. Mother became ill. I think the doctor told me she had consumption, though I was so young I didn't really know what that meant. I just knew that she was ill." **

"**Oh… my dear, sweet Caroline. I had no idea," Bootstrap cried. Everybody let Bootstrap have a moment to grieve and get his tears out for his wife. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, my son. I should have gone home when I learnt of the curse, but I was ashamed. I didn't want yer mother or ye t'see me like that." **

"**I don't blame you. I saw what the curse was like. I fought walking skeletons last year. I could understand how you would be afraid to show that to your wife and child." **

"**Yer bein' so understanding. Thank you fer that." **

"**Well. What say you we go back up top deck an' introduce yer father t'the crew, an' throw a celebration fer findin' yer father an' fer yer marriage?" Jack cut in, wanting the sappiness to end. **

"**Aye. Sound's like a plan, Jack," Bootstrap agreed. So everybody went back up to the top deck. Jack called for everybody to gather around. **

"**Everybody, I've an announcement t'make. M'daughter went down t'the hold an' found a rather nice surprise. Most, if not all o' ye, should remember Bootstrap. Aye? Well… he's alive an' well… and he's here. Bootstrap, ye ol' chum, come on up, mate," Jack announced. Bootstrap then came up on deck and stood next to Jack. Everybody, except those who already knew, were speechless. They couldn't believe that Bootstrap was alive. Mr. Gibbs was the first to speak as he stepped forward. **

"**Good t'have ye back mate. How is it ye found the Pearl?" **

"**Well, once I was on land again, I found out all I could. I chased the Pearl all over the Caribbean. I finally caught up to her two days ago in Port Royal, so I hid in the hold. Thought it was a bit odd she was docked right in the harbor, but I didn't rightly care. I was seeking revenge on Barbossa, the bloody heathen, not knowin' he was dead. When I saw Jack an' learned of Barbossa's death, the bloody heathen, an' that m'son was alive all thoughts o' revenge left my mind… So, Jack... eh sorry mate, Captain Jack, may I sign the ship's articles an' become a rightful member o' the crew again?" **

"**Well, it's up t'the crew, but if they're alright by it, I'm good wit' it. We need a master gunner, if yer interested. Our last gunner left the company in search of more… honest wages, savvy? He weren't fit fer the life of a pirate anyhow. So what say you?" **

"**Aye, I'm ready an' willing, Capt'n." **

"**Well then, mates, what say you? All those in favor of Bootstrap Bill Turner signin' on as our master gunner say 'Aye'," Jack addressed the company. Everybody said 'Aye', but just to be fair, Jack added, "All those not in favor say 'Nay'." Nobody said 'Nay'. "Well then, the 'Ayes' have it. Come on mate, I know exactly where the ship's articles are. I just used 'em today. Yer the second person t'sign on today," Jack said as he led Bootstrap to his cabin to sign the ship's articles. Soon after, both men reemerged onto the deck. **

"**Gentlemen… and ladies, today is a day of celebration! Now that we're far enough out to sea, let us break out m'best rum an' have ourselves a grand celebration for the newly wedded Turners an' for the discovery of our dear friend Bootstrap bein' alive an' well, an' reunited wit' his son!" Jack announced. He then turned over his key to the rum cellar on board to Mr. Gibbs and ordered him, Bootstrap and two others of Mr. Gibbs' choosing to bring up the mugs and the barrels of the good rum. **

**

* * *

**

**3 hours later  
****  
Everybody, except for Cora and Kendra, was incredibly intoxicated on rum. Including Elizabeth, much to Jack's delight. As soon as the rum had been brought up on deck, Kendra had retreated to the bow of the ship, away from everybody, with Cora. She wanted to be as far away from the drunk pirates as possible and she felt it to be her responsibility to protect Cora from any that wonder their way. If need be, she would accept the beatings if that meant Cora wouldn't be touched. She didn't want Cora to experience the things she did as a child. Jack began to wonder where Kendra and his daughter were at, so he wondered the ship until he found them at the bow. **

"**What're ye doin' o'er here, Lass? Why not join th'party, Luv?" Jack slurred drunkenly. It was surprising to see that he was able to stand without falling, but his stumbles were in rhythm to the swaying of the ship. **

"**You know how I feel about alcohol, Captain Sparrow. I am content with staying here, keeping a watchful eye on your daughter. I will make sure no drunk lays a hand on her. I will stand in their way, if need be," Kendra said, trying to sound brave. **

"**What? Nobody'll hurt her, or you." **

"**How do you know that? Life has taught me otherwise." **

"**That weren't life, that was hell. You've not experienced life yet, Luv. But I intend to rectify that, if ye'll allow me. Come, it's not nice t'be antisocial, Luv." Jack said as he held out a hand for Kendra's. **

**Kendra picked up Cora, setting Cora on her hip then hesitantly put her hand in Jack's. Once her hand was in his, he laced their fingers together and led her into the hub of the party. Jack sat down on an overturned crate and then pulled Kendra onto his lap and put an arm around her back to support her, and then Kendra repositioned Cora to be sitting on her lap. Cora turned and faced her father and snuggled up to him wrapping one side of his jacket around her. Sometime through all this, Kendra noted, Jack had acquired another mug of rum. **

'**_Good lord, how much does that man drink?'_ Kendra wondered to herself. **

**Then Kendra felt something be pushed into her hand. Instinctively, she held onto it. When she glanced down, she noticed it was a mug of rum. **

**_'Of course, what else would it be,'_ she thought. Kendra looked around for the person who handed it to her so she could give it back, but she couldn't tell who gave it to her. So, she just held onto it. Maybe Jack would want it once he's finished with the one he has now.**

"**Are ye gonna drink that, Luv?" Jack asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. **

"**What? Oh, um, no. You can have it when you're finished with yours." **

"**Nay. Drink up, Luv. It's yers." **

"**I don't drink. You know that." **

"**Wrong! Ye didn't drink before, now ye do! So drink up, Luv." **

"**No, I'd rather not, honestly. I just… I don't want to." **

"**Don't make me force ye, Luv," Jack laughed drunkenly. **

"**Would you really? Force me that is?" **

"**No, but just… drink it. It won't kill ye." **

"**Will you stop bothering me if I take a drink?" **

"**Aye, but only if you finish it. Ye gotta drink at least one mug full." **

"**Fine, but only so you'll stop bothering me," Kendra agreed. She then put the mug up to her mouth, threw back her head and attempted to chug the entire mug in one try. Unfortunately, the first gulp down her throat put her into a coughing fit because of the burn going down. Kendra held her mug out to the side, away from Jack, as she coughed. Jack patted her on the back, laughing at her vain effort. **

"**Oh, did I forget t'mention that it's got a burn goin' down that ye gotta get used to? Sorry bout that, Luv. Slow sips, Luv. That's what ye gotta do." **

**Kendra soon regained her composure, "I'm sorry, but I'm not taking another drink of that. That was horrible! It didn't even taste good before it threw me into that coughing fit." **

**Jack looked like a little kid that was told there was no such thing as Santa Claus, and there would never be another Christmas. "What d'ye mean 'didn't taste good?' It's the sweet nectar of th' gods, Luv." **

"**No, that's grapes. It tasted like somebody put their stinky foot in my mouth. It was not pleasant." **

**Again, Jack looked simply wounded. "Shhhhh… don' say that. Ye'll 'urt its feelin's, Luv…" Jack scolded, then looked to his mug of rum, caressing the side of the mug, "It's alright, th'mean lady didn't mean that. Ye're th'best tastin' drink in th' Caribbean… nay, in th' world!" Jack whispered to his rum as he hurtfully glared at Kendra. Jack hugged his mug to his chest and stroked the side of the mug whispering, or at least what he thought was whispering, how good the rum was and how Kendra was wrong. **

"**Can I try the rum Daddy?" Cora asked curiously. **

"**No. You saw what happened to me, besides little girls don't drink alcohol, and rum is alcohol." Kendra answered before Jack had a chance to respond. Jack looked as if he was about to disagree with Kendra but then stopped to think, holding a finger to his chin with his mouth open, poised to speak. **

"**Actually, Kendra's right, Luv. Maybe when yer older, but not now." **

"**When will I be older?" Cora asked. **

"**When yer 16 years old." Jack told her. **

"**No, not 16 that's too young. Nobody should be drinking at any age." **

"**I started drinkin' when I was 16 an' I turned out alright, didn't I? Uh, no, uh don't answer that, Luv. I know yer thoughts already, besides she's m'daughter I set th' rules." **

"**Yes, but you have appointed me to be her guardian, so therefore I must guard her from harmful things." **

"**What? Yer not makin' any sense, Luv. Talk to me when I'm sober."  
**

**Kendra just shook her head, figuring that he wouldn't even remember this night in the morning after he woke up. **

**3 more hours later  
****  
As the time flew by, Kendra found herself watching all the pirates milling about: playing cards, Liar's dice, telling stories of their adventures or of adventures they heard of, and some just drinking merrily away. As she watched everybody, she noticed that even though they were all drunk nobody was getting angry or violent. She had mostly been watching the pirates playing cards and dice, thinking that if somebody lost a hand or thought somebody was cheating, in their drunkenness, they would become violent. If such a thing happened, she wanted to be able to jump up and hide as quickly as possible with Cora. However, nobody got angry and nobody got violent. In fact, everyone seemed to be quite content and happy. Jack had noticed that Kendra had been quiet for a while and had been taking in her surroundings. **

"**See anythin' interesting, Luv?" **

"**As a matter of fact, yes, I do. Even though everybody, except for myself and Cora, are drunk nobody is getting angry or violent. Not even those playing cards or dice. Everybody is quite calm and content. Happy even." **

"**I tol' ye not all drinkers are like yer step father. Ye see, there's drinkers, and then there's drunkards. Those that are just drinkers, drink for pleasure or socially. Drunkards, however, drink because they must. Dependant on it because, perhaps, they are depressed or some other reason. Those are the ones that are like yer step father, Luv. Me an' the rest of me crew, we're drinkers. We may be drunk at times, but we are not drunkards. There is a difference." **

"**I'm beginning to see that. I must say I fear that it will take me quite some time to be completely comfortable and I may not ever be completely comfortable, but I think given time could become comfortable enough to trust. I think I already am beginning to trust you. You have proven to me that you are not like my step father even though you do drink." **

"**I understand, Luv. Given what you went through as a child, it's to be expected that you're wary of people who drink, but I'm glad you're starting to notice there is that difference between social drinkers and drunkards. I'm also glad that yer beginnin' to trust me. It's late, are ye ready fer bed? **

"**Yes. Cora's already asleep. She has been for quite some time now," Kendra smiled as she looked down at Cora. Very carefully, so as not to wake her up, Jack lifted Cora off of Kendra's lap so that Kendra could stand up. Once Kendra had stood up, she took Cora from Jack so that he could stand as well. Together the three of them went into the Captain's Cabin. "I just realized, I don't know where I'll be going to bed at." **

"**Well, Luv, ye've got three choices. One, ye could sleep down with the crew, which I don't recommend. Two, ye could sleep on deck, which I also don't recommend. Or three, you could sleep in here, which I do recommend." **

"**Oh of course you would! I am not sleeping with you." **

"**I didn't mean it like that, Luv. All I meant was in the room." **

"**Yes, but there are only two beds, one for your daughter which will not fit both of us and one for you, which will fit us both. But like I said, I will not sleep with you." **

"**Why not? It's not like I'm gonna ravage you in yer sleep. I'm sorry, but I prefer my women t'be awake an' willing. I don't get pleasure from forcing myself on women. I think it's disgusting, vile, and wrong. That coming from a pirate, Luv. It's gotta mean somethin' if even I think it's wrong. Aye? I swear I'll not lay a hand on ye. I won't touch you, unless you want me to, which I doubt you want, so I won't. Savvy?" **

"**You swear to stay on your side, just as I will stay on my side?" Kendra asked as she placed Cora into her bed and pulled the covers over her little body. **

"**I swear on everything I hold dear to me, so long as I am conscious of what I am doing, I'll stay on my side o' the bed and I'll not lay a hand on you." **

"**What do you mean, so long as you're conscious?" **

"**Well, I don't really have control what I do in my sleep, and I've been known to toss an' turn a bit. So if I happen to roll over closer to ye in my sleep, know that it was unintentional. Savvy?" **

"**Well, I supposed I can agree to that. I, too, have been known to toss and turn a bit, so I can't very well be a hypocrite and say you can't when I do the same." **

"**Good. So, off to bed?" **

"**Yes I suppose so, but I'll need to change into my night clothes, so is there a place for me to do that in private?"**

"**It's not so much private, but more as covered. I've got a changing screen that ye can step behind. I'll move it to a corner so that ye'll have two walls an' the screen blocking any potential view. Would that be alright?" **

"**Yes. That would work." **

**Jack walked over to a changing screen folded up in a corner and set it up so there was enough space to walk behind it, but still allow the walls and screen to provide coverage. Kendra then found her night clothes, that Elizabeth gave to her as a gift, and went behind the screen to change her clothes. Jack took that as an opportunity to get a bit more comfortable as well. He took off his effects, coat, vest, sash, shirt and shoes, the only thing remaining on was his pants for obvious reasons. At that time, Kendra came out from behind the screen with a bundle of clothes in her hands. She put them down in a neat pile near her shoes then got into Jack's bed sliding over near the wall. Jack got in behind her, leaving enough space between them that another person could have fit comfortably, and then some. Jack then pulled the covers up over both of them. **

"**You know, Luv, you don't have to hug the wall. I'll not bite. No need to be scared, there's plenty of room. See?" **

**Kendra looked over to Jack and noticed an abundance of space, so she nudged a little closer so she wasn't right up against the wall. Kendra pulled the pillow under her head and curled up on her side. Jack checked to make sure his dagger was under his pillow, then snuggled under the blankets on his back. Soon both of them were fast asleep.**

* * *

_A/N: This took me so long to finish, hopefully you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think! And again I want to thank xRubyDustx for all her hard work helping make this as good as it can be. Without her I wouldn't have gotten this far and probably have let this story die. \,,/  
_

_As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


	16. Swordfights and Kidnappings

_A/N: Yay! New Chapter! And with this chapter comes new conflict and the introduction of a new bad guy! lol. Oh and on a personal note: I passed my driver's test!! I got my license! (FYI: I don't know if it will make sense, but Everything going on in Port Royal at 11am is happening at the same time that everthing is happening on the Black Pearl at 11am. So the events are happening simultaneously. I hope that's understandable.)_

_On with the story!_

_

* * *

**Sword fights and Kidnappings **_

**_On the Black Pearl – 11am_ **

When Kendra woke up the next day, Jack was already awake and at the helm. Cora was still in her bed curled up on her side as Kendra got out of bed. She picked up her clothes, went behind the changing screen and quickly changed into her day clothes. Once she was dressed, she went out on deck to see what there was for her to do. Kendra quickly found Ana Maria on deck.

**"I didn't sleep in, did I?"**

**"Nay, lass. Capt'n let ye sleep. 'Sides, most o' us have yet to hit the hammock as it were. I think a few may still be drunk!" She laughed.**

**"Still drunk? Who? So I might avoid them."**

**"Namely Mr. Gibbs, but I think that man is always a bit drunk," Ana joked.**

**"I heard that, Ana! I'm not drunk. Just a bit tipsy is all, lass," Mr. Gibbs chuckled.**

**"So… what am I to do for today?"**

**Just as she asked, Jack came up behind her and drew his sword, tapping her on the shoulder with the flat part of the blade.**

**"Defend yerself, love. Ye'll be learnin' swordplay. Mr. Turner, your assistance please," Jack called out.**

**Both father and son looked up when they heard Jack call their name. Bootstrap finished his task and Will excused himself from his new wife. When both men arrived in front of Jack and Kendra, Jack looked at them sideways.**

**"Oh. Right. William… wait no… Whelp, I want ye to help Kendra when she needs it. Sorry, Bootstrap. Forgot I had two Mr. Turner's on board. As you were, mate."**

**"Aye, Captain. Do ye mind if I watch?"**

**"I don't mind if the lady don't mind."**

**"Feel free. I'm sure most will be watching me as I fail miserably," Kendra laughed.**

**"It's alright, Ms. Steelheart. I'm an excellent swordsman. I'll help you learn to defeat this scallywag," William encouraged.**

**"Thank you. Does anybody have a sword I could borrow?"**

**"Here, use mine." Bootstrap offered, unsheathing his sword and handing it to her. Once it's full weight was in Kendra's grasp, the sword dropped from her hand, falling to the deck with a clang and a thud.**

**"Well, that certainly didn't work. Does anybody have a lighter sword I could use?" Kendra asked as Bootstrap picked up his sword and put it back in the scabbard.**

**"Use mine, Kendra. It's much lighter than most men's swords." Ana said handing Kendra her sword. Once the full weight of the sword was within her grasp, she found that she could keep the sword up right and in her hand.**

**"Thank you. I think this will do nicely. Mr. Turner, do you think you could make me a light weight sword once you are back in Port Royal?"**

**"Of course. Once it's finished, I'll send word to Tortuga, to the faithful bride. Now, before we begin let me explain how to handle the blade and show you some useful footwork." Will began to explain the different parts of the sword, such as which part was used for defense and which part was used for attacking. Also he showed her the best way to grasp the sword, and taught her some fancy footwork. Once William finished explaining some of the basics, Jack took over.**

**"Now, love, We'll take this very slow at first alright love?"**

**"Yes, please," Kendra agreed readying sword and stance like Will showed her.**

**"Very good. Right then. If somebody comes at ye like this, love," Jack said as he arched his swing out and to her side, "What do ye do?"**

**"Um… bring my blade up to block?" Kendra asked timidly.**

**"Don't know, love. Try, don't tell me. Show me," Jack said as he attacked in the same manner as before. Kendra reacted this time bringing her sword up to meet Jack's blade. Even though he was moving slowly and deliberately, he was able to over power her and counteract her move. Jack managed to put his sword to her neck. "And if this were real, ye'd be dead, love. William show her what she did wrong."**

**"Well, you stopped. That's one thing you did wrong. You don't stop until your opponent yields. Or, in life or death situations, until you have rendered your opponent incapacitated. Either by knocking them out, injury, or death. Second, your bock was weak."**

**"I can't help it if I'm not strong yet!"**

**"Uh, no. I didn't mean _you're_ weak. The way you blocked was weak. Allow me to demonstrate. Attack me in the same way you did her, Jack. And slowly so she can see."**

**"Of course, lad," Jack said attacking Will. Will brought his blade up and blocked Jack's attack properly, then moved his blade to block Jack's next attack. Will then took the chance to attack and put Jack on the defense. Both men then yielded. "Did you see how I did that?"**

**"Yes. May I try?"**

**"Course ye can, love," Jack attacked Kendra. Kendra then mirrored Will's movements and footwork perfectly.**

**"You're a fast learner. Quite a natural," Will complimented. **

**"Really? You think so?"**

**"Aye. You still have got a lot t'learn but I'll bet ye'll be able t' defend yerself in no time, love. Shall we continue?"**

**"Yes, lets." **

**

* * *

**

**After a few hours Kendra had the basics memorized and able to execute them flawlessly. By the end of the two hours, all three were tired and sweaty.**

**"Ye did good, love. Quite the natural as young Master Turner stated earlier," Jack complimented.**

**"Thank you. Oh, my word. My whole body is sore. Muscles I never knew I had are aching," Kendra laughed.**

**"Aye, yer usin' muscles ye've never used before. They'll hurt fer a few days. Ye'll eventually get used t'using 'em, love."**

**"I know. Hopefully I'll gain some real muscle, as well, working on your ship."**

**"Of course ye will, love," Jack said flashing her his infamous smirk.**

**Kendra simply smiled back and nodded in agreement. Jack got up and went back to the helm, taking control of his ship once more. Kendra returned the sword to Ana Maria then set to work on her chores she learned the day before. As she was working on securing a few lines attached to the sails, Mr. Gibbs came over and put a hand on her back as he spoke.**

**"Not quite right, lass. Here, like this," Mr. Gibbs said Then corrected her by showing her how to tie it off properly.**

**"Oh. Right. I knew that," Kendra giggled, "Thank-you. Um… may I ask you a slightly odd, random question."**

**"Of course, lass. Anything."**

**"Uh… Well, you remember yesterday Mr. Cotton was assigned to help me cook, which he didn't really do, but I digress, obviously you know that Mr. Cotton has a parrot with him all the time. I've noticed some of the crew taking to the bird. It almost seems like they are having a serious conversation with it."**

**"Aye, lass. Mr. Cotton is a mute. Poor devil had tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot t'talk for him. No one's yet figured how."**

**"Then how do you know what he's saying? How do you know that the bird is not saying the opposite of what Mr. Cotton is thinking?"**

**"Well, we just sorta guess at what the parrot's sayin' and Mr. Cotton'll nod in agreement or disagreement with what the bird says."**

**"Alright. Um… Mr. Cotton's parrot has said one thing to me, and I have no clue what it means. Perhaps you could help me."**

**"Of course, lass. What'd the bird say?"**

**"What does 'wind in your sails' mean?"**

**"Mostly we figure that means 'yes'."**

**"Right… I swear he needs a better way to communicate."**

**"Ain't no other way, lassie. Less ye can think o' somethin. Now, back t'work, lass."**

**"Aye. Back to work," Kendra said as she went back to her chores. **

**

* * *

**

**Port Royal – 11am**

**Commodore Norrington had kept a weather eye on the horizon ever since the Pearl pulled out of the harbor. Even though Elizabeth was no longer his betrothed, he still cared for her well being. Plus, she and Turner were citizens of Port Royal. Not to mention Elizabeth was the Governor's daughter! She and Turner were under his protection, so every hour (to be honest, every half hour) he would train his spyglass on the Black Pearl and watched the people on board trying to figure out what was going on. Mostly, he noticed the pirates were just doing their normal daily chores any sailor, pirate or not, must do to keep the ship afloat and operational. At night however, they clearly dropped anchor and then threw a party for Turner and Elizabeth. Norrington was shocked to see Elizabeth becoming progressively more drunk as the night went on, as did William and every other pirate on board. From what Norrington could gather the only sober people on board were Kendra and Cora.**

**On the morning before their scheduled return, Commodore Norrington noticed a fight going on board the Pearl with Sparrow and a woman. The commodore deduced that it must be Ms. Steelheart because he could see Elizabeth with Turner and the mulatto woman was off to the side as well. Norrington then saw William had joined Ms. Steelheart by her side taking the blade from her and then made deliberate movements, meeting swords with Sparrow. Norrington quickly realized that Turner and Sparrow were teaching Ms. Steelheart how to sword fight.**

**Norrington soon became bored watching Sparrow and his spyglass began to wonder the ship. As his spyglass rested upon the stern, towards the Captain's cabin, the Commodore spotted an approaching longboat with a single man sitting inside. The man in the longboat appeared to be more insane than Sparrow, and that in itself was quite a feat. He had thick wild unkempt matted hair much like Sparrow's only more wild and thick. He also had a thick beard covering most of his face. The Commodore noted the ends were separated into 5 sections, with a band at the ends. Each section was producing smoke, as if his beard was on fire.**

**Norrington knew immediately something bad was going to happen, but he was too far away and none of his ships were prepared to go out to sea to stop it from happening. Nevertheless, he ordered the _Intrepid_, the second fastest ship in the Caribbean, to be prepared to set sail. The Commodore then searched for the man's ship, since clearly he was neither a Port Royal citizen or a crew member of the Black Pearl. Soon, almost hidden by the rock face on the outskirts of the harbor, he spotted a ship. He couldn't see enough of the ship to know which ship was hidden.**

**"Commodore, the _Intrepid_ is ready to set sail sir." Lieutenant Gillette informed his commanding officer.**

**"Thank-you, Lieutenant Gillette." Norrington acknowledged as he retrained his spyglass on the mysterious man now leaving the Captain's quarters with a squirming bundle over his shoulder. At first the Commodore was confused, but when he focused his gaze on the squirming object Norrington recognized it as Cora, Sparrow's daughter. **

**

* * *

  
On The Black Pearl **

**Kendra was finishing her chores when she heard the distinct scream of a little girl. She quickly left her post, then ran to the Captain's cabin. Apparently Jack heard it, too, because Kendra and Jack reached the door at the same time. They both ran into the room to Cora's bedside only to find that she was missing. In her place was a sloppy, crudely written note. Jack picked it up and read it out loud:**

**Kapten Sparo, if yew want to see yor kid aliv again, yew will give back evrything yew stol frum me. Meet me in Tortuga. Yew have 3 days. **

**-Blackbeard- **

**"Bastard! Damn that man to hell!" Jack cursed as he crumpled the note in his fist, then threw the note to the floor. Kendra didn't know what to think or say.**

**_'If only I woke her up with me. Maybe then this never would have happened. Oh God, what if Jack blames me?'_ Kendra suddenly thought, worried. Just then Jack stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him making Kendra jump. Kendra quickly picked up the note, then went back out on deck joining Jack by his side.**

**"Will, Lizzie, come here. I need to talk to you about your honeymoon," Jack bellowed, without slurring his speech. This got William and Elizabeth's attention quickly, so they hurried over to Jack, looking at him expectantly.**

**"Apparently your honeymoon is going to be cut short. I have a sudden need to go after Blackbeard."**

**"A sudden need? To go after Blackbeard? But… Why?" Elizabeth questioned, confused.**

**"None o' yer damned business. Ready yer things, ye'll be put ashore within an hour. I purposely stayed near Port Royal so the Commodore wouldn't get his knickers in a twist," Jack said in his normal drunken slur, before bellowing to Mr. Gibbs at the helm. "Master Gibbs, set an immediate course back into the Port Royal Harbor. We are dropping the newly-wed Turners back home early."**

**Mr. Gibbs looked at Jack confused but turned the massive ship back towards the harbor as his captain ordered. Within half an hour, the Pearl was in Port Royal harbor docking just as the Intrepid was ready to make sail. Commodore Norrington met Jack, Will, and Elizabeth at the docks.**

**"Back so soon?" **

**"Aye. Got pillaging an' plunderin' t'do, ye know," Jack said nonchalantly. **

**"Oh. Is that all?" Norrington asked, raising an eyebrow at Jack.**

**"Aye."**

**"I would have thought that you'd be after the man who took your daughter. Or do you not care what happens to her?"**

**Jack quickly invaded Norrington's personal space, until he was an inch from the commodore's nose, looking him square in the eyes, gripping the commodore's shirtfront.**

**"Do not _ever_ say that I do not care about my daughter, Commodore, because I _do_ care," Jack seethed, without his normal slur and then pushed Norrington away from him. It was hard enough to make Norrington stumble back, but not fall. "An' how do you know what happened t'me daughter anyhow?"**

**"I saw it happen. There was nothing I could do, I had no ship ready to set sail. I saw the man who took her, but I did not recognize him."**

**"I know who bastard is, and as soon as I leave here, I'm going after him."**

**"So you know who it was then."**

**"Aye, bloody bastard left a note. Ever heard of a pirate named Blackbeard?"**

**"Yes, I've heard of him. He's been causing me more headaches than you ten fold. And that's saying a lot."**

**"He left me a note. I'm t'meet him in Tortuga in three days with all the swag I stole from him. Problem is, I ain't got it any more. Me and me crew either spent it, traded, or sold it. From what I hear tell, Blackbeard may be frightenin' t'look at what with all his guns an' daggers on him and his beard alight, but he's a lousy pirate. Got shit fer brains."**

**"Then how did he manage to sneak aboard the Caribbean's 'fastest ship' and kidnap your daughter?"**

**"Ye see, that's where he made his mistake. He never should've messed with Captain Jack Sparrow or his kin, savvy? I'm gonna track down the bloody bastard that took my little girl, and the more time I spend standing here is less time I've got to find the bastard. Savvy? So, if you'll excuse me, I've got a pirate to track down and annihilate," Jack said turning on his heels and getting back onto his ship, taking control of the helm. Jack guided his ship out of the harbor, with the sweeps run out and with all the sails unfurled catching every bit of wind he could. **

**When the Pearl was at the mouth of the harbor, Jack could see, on the horizon, the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_, headed towards Tortuga and flying the Jolly Roger. Jack knew by the ship and the flag that it was Blackbeard's ship. Jack snapped out of his thoughts of how Blackbeard should die for taking his little girl when he heard the boy in the crow's nest shout out that the _Intrepid_ was right behind the Pearl, following. It was then that Jack decided to turn Blackbeard over to the commodore for a hanging after Jack beat and tortured the man. As Jack looked out on the Horizon, Jack could clearly see that the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ was a large, slow Dutch Flute. She was no match for the Pearl or the Intrepid. **

**

* * *

  
The Queen Anne's Revenge **

**Cora was curled up, hiding in between a desk and a corner of the room she was thrown in. She was scared. All she knew was that she wasn't on her Daddy's ship any more and the man that took her was really scary. Even scarier than when she first saw Bootstrap. She really hoped her daddy would find her soon. Just then, the scary man came into the room.**

**"Where are ye girl? I know yer in here. I put ye in here," the man said as he walked around looking for Cora. Soon he found her in the corner and pulled her out by her arm.**

**"Ow! You hurted me!" Cora cried.**

**"Oh shut up, will ye? Ye hungry?"**

**"No! I want my daddy!" Cora demanded.**

**"Soon as yer dear ol' daddy gives me what's mine, I'll return ye to 'im."**

**"I want my daddy!" Cora demanded, stomping her feet on the floorboards, jumping up and down to enunciate her words, "I. WANT. MY. DADDY!" She began to throw a hissy fit. Just then, she remembered how she accidentally hurt her daddy when she was kicking in his arms before the wedding. So, with all her might, she brought back her arm, made a fist and then punched the scary man in the groin. As soon as her fist collided with Blackbeard's nether regions, he fell to his knees, letting go of her arm. Cora quickly kicked him again, making him double over in more pain.**

**Cora then ran out of the room, on to the main deck but was quickly face to face with more scary men. Cora put a scowl on her face, trying to look as scary as the men around her, trying to be brave.**

**"I want my daddy!" Cora demanded, hoping somebody would listen to her. Unfortunately nobody seemed to be listening or caring. Soon though, she spotted a young, kind looking woman. As the men advanced towards her, she ran to the woman and hid behind her flowing skirts, clinging to them for dear life. As soon as the woman felt the young girl cling to her skirts, she turned and picked Cora up, holding Cora on her hip. The men all stopped in front of the woman not daring to go too close to her, but one man stepped forward.**

**"Capt'n said if'n the brat got out we was t'make sure she don't get off the ship. Hand the brat over t'us."**

**"No. You frighten her. I will watch her. Not a one of you is to lay a hand on the child. If you do, I'll have you flogged, keelhauled, and marooned either on a deserted island or in a Port you are wanted for piracy, and I will be sure you are turned into the authorities and hung by the neck until dead. Do I make myself clear?"**

**The pirates grumbled but turned and walked away from her, going back to their tasks.**

**"Don't worry, little one. As soon as your father pays back my husband's treasure, you will be returned to your father," The woman reassured.**

**"But I want my daddy now," Cora cried burying her head in the woman's shoulder as the tears poured from Cora's eyes.**

**"There, there, little one. No need for all those crocodile tears. I'll keep you safe in the meantime." **

**

* * *

**

_A/N: YAY! I got another chapter written… I decided I needed conflict, but I didn't want to separate Kendra and Jack. They need to bond and what better way to bond then during a quest to rescue Jack's daughter? lol. I know I say this every chapter, but without xRubyDustx beta reading for me, this would not be so good (not trying to sound egotistical, just… if you were to see the first draft, you'd know the wonders she does…lol.) I usually do all my writing in the wee hours of the morning before I go to bed, so grammatically, it's not completely with it. lol. Anyways… It's late and I'm rambling… Please Review! It really honestly makes me very happy, and encourages my mojo to keep on flowing. Even if all you say is "Loved it, keep writing" I get excited by it… But I'm rambling again… lol… Time for bed… Ta!_

_As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!  
__Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_


End file.
